Survivor's Guilt
by ThatNutCracker
Summary: "Aubrey! If we are going to survive this you will have to set our differences to the side! And also remove that stick from your ass!" Zombie AU, crap summary and some Bechloe, maybe some Staubrey later. Rated T for suggestive themes and swearing and some mild description of wounds or death.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! Long time no see! So I was thinking of writing a multi-chaptered Zombie AU ( yes zombies! ) because right now there aren't too many Zombie AU stories for Pitch Perfect and there should be a LOT more.**_

 _ **Anyways so today I have decided to write the first chapter for this, I am afraid that I have to say that I won't be able to update frequently because of exams and stuff! :( But I'll try!**_

 _ **And also thank you to .one of you who has favorited, followed or even reviewed on my one shots! It means so much to see some people reviewing, saying nice things! It really means soo much! And also some people have been telling me to give myself more credit for my work but the thing is... I have been dealing with some low self esteem issues, it's getting better now though! :) And it's only because of the nice reviews I keep getting! Thank you! :)**_

 _ **And one last thing: This will be a Bechloe story with some Staubrey thrown in later on! Opinions and suggestions are welcome! :)**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Beca Mitchell was at the Radio Station, playing her music, nothing too special, however today has worried her quite a bit, it was just so odd and strange/

It was a dark night, darker than usual, and it was a very rainy weather, everything has been weird about this day...

Firstly it was the more frequent ambulances, Beca has noticed this as she was going to the Radio Station, there were so many ambulances heard and she wasn't the only one who has noticed, all of the other Bella's have noticed it too, but they just blamed it on the bad weather.

Secondly it was the strange and again frequently occurring power-cuts, it was like every 15 or so minutes the power would cut out and be back in about 5 minutes.

Thirdly it was the strange weather, it was all sunny then suddenly about 10 minutes later there was already lighting ripping through the skies, but the weird part was, there were no clouds in sight, there also weren't really any weather warnings.

As soon as Beca finished her shift she started to make her way over to her best friend Chloe's apartment, for a movie night, Beca _hated_ movies, as they were too predictable, but the thing was, that for some strange reason she could sit through movies with Chloe, but only Chloe.

The rain was getting heavier and heavier, it wasn't letting up any time soon, so Beca stopped near a phone box, there was a bus stop so she figured a that she could sit down until the rain lets up slightly, she decided to text Chloe, to let her know why she might be so late.

 **Beca: Hey Chlo! Listen this weather is horrible! I am staying at a bus stop until it lets up! I hope I will be there soon though! (00:43am)**

Beca sighed and put her phone away, this was going to be a long wait...

It was 1:33am, and the rain still didn't let up, Beca had fallen asleep because she was tired and she didn't have much to do while waiting.

However she was woken up when she received a message on her phone, no doubt from Chloe, however when she opened her messages, she has like 10 unread messages and 5 missed calls, all from Chloe

 **Chloe: Hey Becs! It's completely fine, just text me when you can come! (00:48am)**

 **Chloe: Has the rain still not let up? (00:59am)**

 **Chloe: Becs please reply :( (1:03am)**

 **Chloe: Where are you Becs? (1:07am)**

 **Chloe: Beca, call me! (1:11am)**

 ***Missed a call from Chloe***

 **Chloe: Beeeecaaa pleeeeease pick uuuuup! (1:13am)**

 ***Missed 3 calls from Chloe***

 **Chloe: Mitchell I swear to god if you don't pick up this last time I will personally punch you the next time I see you! (1:17am)**

 ***Missed a call from Chloe***

 **Chloe: DAMMIT MITCHELL! (1:19am)**

 **Chloe: Did you forget about our movie night? :( (1:21am)**

 **Chloe: Beca, there is something going on! There was this video I just saw! It was uploaded about an hour ago! It had a man in it who pushed over a woman and started eating her! (no pun intended) It's viral all over the internet! I don't know what it was! I hope it's a joke, anyways please let me know that you are safe! (1:32am)**

Beca's eyes widened at the last message, it was all just a joke, right?

Right...

Beca sighed, the rain wasn't going to let up any time soon, so she decided that she might as well try to make her way over to Chloe's apartment, but before she did that she made sure to text Chloe.

 **Beca: Hey Chlo! I sort of fell asleep while waiting fr the rain to end! Also that video must have been crazy! When I get to you, please show me. I will be there in about 10 maybe 15! (1:35am)**

There weren't people out on the streets, it was all just hollow, plain.

As Beca was only a few blocks from Chloe's apartment, she saw someone in front of her, they walked painfully slowly and as Beca got closer she saw that persons arms twitching and she _thought_ she heard groans coming from that person, Beca slowed down putting a decent amount of distance between her and that person or thing... because people don't _groan_ like that! Ever!

Thankfully when Beca had to cross the road, the thing (person?) kept walking, however when Beca crossed she felt as if something, or someone, was following her...

She picked up the pace, not _daring_ to look back, she walked as fast as she could, however what she didn't realize was that her shoe knots were loose and she soon found herself tripping over them, she fell face first to the cold and unforgiving ground.

As she rolled over she looked around for what could have been following her, but she found nothing...

As she moved to get up, she heard a cry, which sounded like a woman screaming for help and then she heard a screech which sounded inhuman and it scared Beca.

Seconds later she saw a woman running with a broomstick in her hand, she looked at Beca and shouted "RUN THEY ARE COMING! RUN!"

Beca didn't know what the woman meant but then she heard the screech again, and this time, it sounded much closer.

A few seconds later she saw something running at an inhuman speed and tackled the woman to the ground, then it bit into the woman's stomach, it made Beca feel sick.

The creature had a bare back, no hair on the head, and had a lot of scars and looked like it had blisters on it's back, bones were sticking out from the arms.

Beca quickly stood up and got her phone out and started the video, while also backing away slightly.

She stopped the video when another screech was heard in the distance, and she ran for her life.

As she got to Chloe's apartment, she rang the bell as fast as she could.

"Chloe open up it's me Beca!" Beca whispered loudly.

She heard footsteps then the door opened and she saw Chloe standing there with arms crossed.

"Mitchell! I am going to murder you! What the hell is going on-" Chloe was cut off as Beca put her hand over her mouth and pushed past Chloe inside.

"Chloe, this isn't a joke! I just saw sickening things out there! I don't know what it is! But I have gotten some of it on video!" Beca explained desperately, and without waiting for a reply from Chloe she got out her phone and showed Chloe the video, Chloe's face changed from pissed off to worried.

As the video ended the only thing she could say was, "Oh my god!"

"We better inform the Bella's! Now!" Chloe practically screamed.

She sent out a quick text to all the other Bella's told them to be careful and to come here, she was issuing an Emergency Bella's Meeting...

* * *

 _ **Well guys there it is! I am excited to start this! Sorry for the lack of detail, this was just a sort of introduction chapter! The next chapter will have the Bella's meeting and the Bella's finding out what is really happening.**_

 _ **Also EBM will be mentioned a lot of times, it stands for Emergency Bella's Meeting!**_

 _ **Oh and by the way, some of these zombie's descriptions might be similar to some of the zombies from dying light, such as virals, which are fast and the noises they make are seriously scary.**_

 _ **I will try to update every week at least once, but I will be quite busy, but we will see how things turn out!**_

 _ **As I said; Suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **Anyways, till next time guys! :)**_


	2. The Meeting

_**Hey guys I am back! :) I got pretty good feedback for the last chapter, not much to say apart from thank you and that don't worry I wont abandon this story I only update like once a week because I am busy, sorry but I try my best! =) Oh and by the way, this is set during pitch perfect 1 sooo yeah... enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

After about 20 minutes all of the Bellas were at Chloe's apartment, most of them sat down, only Aubrey, Chloe and Beca were standing.

"Alright Chloe, what's this about?" Aubrey asked while pacing around.

"So basically we all know yesterday and today's been weird..." Chloe paused and all the Bellas nodded, "Well it's about to get weirder, me and Beca were planning to have a movie night, and it was raining very heavy, anyways Beca stopped so she wont get wet and during the time I was waiting for her to get here I saw a video that has gone viral, it had a man on it who tackled a woman and bit her..." Chloe finished and all of the Bellas gasped.

"It-it was a joke... right?" Stacie asked, playing with her hands nervously.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a joke, as Beca was coming here she saw similar things, she was smart enough to record it, this wasn't a joke, I wish it was, I will show you the video for proof." Chloe explained and then put on the video.

As the video ended everyone's reactions were mostly the same they all gasped apart from Fat Amy who shouted "That dirty Bastard!"

"Chloe what are we going to do?" Aubrey asked while trying to hold down last nights dinner.

"Oh Aubrey I don't know... I thought you being the captain and all, you would have some ideas..." Beca pointed out.

"Oh shut it Mitchell it's not like you have any better ideas!" Aubrey shot back, pointing a glare at Beca.

All of the other Bellas stayed silent, not wanting to get involved.

"I actually do have an idea and that is to stop sitting on our asses all day and actually try to find out what's going on!" Beca hissed, to Aubrey dismay all of the other Bellas nodded in agreement.

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before sighing and rubbing her forehead feeling slightly embarrassed from not thinking about this idea, "Alright Mitchell we'll try to find out what's happening... in the morning, for now lets try to get some sleep, we'll need it." Aubrey suggested before going to the kitchen to get something to drink, no doubt needing it after almost vomiting.

"Alright guys Aubrey for once is right-" Beca started and slightly smirked when Aubrey glared at her, she chuckled slightly then continued, "We do have an issue and that is... where are we going to sleep?" Beca finished, pointing a questioning look at Chloe.

"I do have a double bed in my room and three mattresses and a couch... and a few sleeping bags from when I went camping with some friends." Chloe finished receiving a few relieved sighs from the other Bellas, including Aubrey.

"Alright it's settled then, Beca and Chloe you two share the bedroom, Amy, Jessica and Ashley you have a mattress, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Denise you guys could sleep in a sleeping bag..." Aubrey finished deep in thought.

"Wait, Aubrey, what about you and me?" Stacie asked unsure, Aubrey's face suddenly became very red and she tried to cover it up with rubbing her eyes, pretending that she was tired (although she was) Stacie however was not fooled and smiled to herself slightly.

"I guess we will have to share the couch then... not that I mind..." Stacie trailed off winking at Aubrey, making Aubrey blush even harder, before straightening up and coughing slightly to clear her throat.

"Yes, I guess it is settled, goodnight Bellas, we will wake up bright and early, got it? 8am sharp!" Aubrey being back to herself called out to the Bellas, before sighing and sitting on the couch, next to where Stacie is sitting, she felt something when she was near Stacie, as if she felt... safe, Aubrey sighed again and rubbed her forehead, trying to get rid of her headache, but before she knew it she felt soft hands on her own.

"Let me try to get rid of your headache, you just relax..." Stacie whispered close to her ear and before she knew it her head was in Stacie's lap and Stacie was rubbing calming circles around her forehead.

After a few minutes or so Stacie spoke up, "So is it getting better?" she asked clearly wanting to make sure Aubrey's headache was getting better.

"Yes it is, god... where did you learn to do that?" Aubrey asked, closing her eyes.

"Well it's a long story but to cut it short I learnt it from my mum... she used to do it when I had headaches, as I grew up I had to take her role and do it to her as she was getting more frequent headaches, eventually she was diagnosed with cancer and on April 2nd 2005... she was taken from me... she fought bravely till the end and I respect her for that, she was trying to survive for me..." Stacie explained tears welling up in her eyes, Aubrey felt like shit for making Stacie cry.

"Crap... Stacie I am so sorry, I had no idea-" Aubrey tried to say but was cut off, "No it's fine, no need to apologize..." Stacie said putting on a sad smile.

"Still I shouldn't have asked..." Aubrey trailed off trying to stay awake, Stacie smiled through the tears rolling down her forehead, "It's fine Bree, just go to sleep, we will talk later..." Aubrey nodded at her sadly, still felling like shit for making Stacie cry.

"Thanks Stace, goodnight..." Aubrey said before falling asleep, Stacie smiled at her new nickname, it had been too long since anyone has called her that, the last person being her mother...

Sleep came easily for the rest of the Bellas apart from Stacie who was still massaging Aubrey's forehead. Chloe has convinced Beca to cuddle with her so they were cudding, Amy was snoring, loud enough to wake the dead Jessica and Ashley put their mattresses next to each other and were cuddling as well, Lilly was sleeping in a very weird position, Denise and Cynthia Rose were both snoring slightly.

After about ten minutes or so Stacie also leaned back and fell asleep.

About seven hours later Chloe, Denise, CR, Lilly, Jessica and Ashley were awake, they were sat at Chloe's dining table drinking some coffee, well Lilly was just sat there staring at the kitchen knives...

A few minutes later Stacie woke up to see Aubrey's head still in her lap and she gently put a pillow under Aubrey's head and got up and also made some coffee for herself and Aubrey, who was also now getting up, the only ones who were left were Beca and Amy, Chloe went back into her bedroom to wake up Beca who only groaned in response...

A few minutes later all of the Bellas apart from Amy who was still asleep heard a scream coming from the bed room, Jessica and Ashley ran in and saw Chloe with a bucket with an innocent smile on her face and a soaked wet Beca.

"Oh my god! What the hell Chloe?! This is not the way to wake up people!" Beca screamed and threw a pillow at Chloe who already fled the bedroom giggling.

The rest of the Bellas were looking at Amy, who was muttering something about Smurfs stealing her apple pie, they shrugged and they all went to freshen up and change clothes.

Surprisingly Beca came out from her bedroom a few minutes later and went to also freshen up and change clothes, as she doesn't like coffee she drank apple juice.

After fifteen minutes all of the Bellas were freshened up apart from Amy who was still sleeping.

There was no way to wake the sleeping blonde up, first they tried to scream into her ears and the only reply they got was "Tone it down Stacie!" Stacie just flushed red at that and shrugged innocently.

Then next they tried to pour water onto her upper body, the only reply they got was "Oh god Ginger dont get me involved in your water fights with the Shortstack!" all of the Bellas eyes raised in confusion before they tried to shake Amy awake, and surprisingly enough, it worked...

"Ahh what is it?!" Amy yelled before taking in her surroundings...

"Oh hehe hey guys... I guess I overslept a bit...?" Amy trailed off before going to change her clothes and freshen up and of course eat about five packets of Doritos.

"Alright Bellas its time to find out what we are up against! I will bring Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Lilly with me the rest of you stay here as it's too risky." Aubrey called out before opening the door and taking in her surroundings.

The sun was up, it was a clear day, it was the type of clear day that you would get after a storm...

As the five of them moved onto the streets they saw a lot of slow moving people, most of them had a few missing bits and pieces form their bodies and Aubrey nearly threw up at the sight.

"Oh my god, so yesterday wasn't a joke? Is this a zombie apocalypse?" Chloe asked.

"Wait how would you know if its a zombie apocalypse? Chloe, do you watch the walking dead?" Beca asked.

"I might, why?" Chloe asked back.

"Well if you did then you would know that making too much noise is the way to attract unwanted attention..." Beca trailed off.

"What so you believe that this is a zombie apocalypse?" Aubrey rose her voice in panic.

"Shhh Bree, you might attract their attention-oh no..." Stacie started then trailed off, pointing at one of the zombies who has now noticed them.

"Oh god good one Aubrey, we can't go back towards the house, there are more of them!" Beca yelled.

"Quick there's a sweet shop down the block, run!" Chloe shouted, grabbed Beca's hands and they all ran...

* * *

 _ **What a crap way to end the chapter! I'm sorry if this was crap but it's like 2 am here sooo yeah... sorry if its bad!**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows it means a lot! :)**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_


	3. Supply Run

_**Hey guys! I am back, a bit earlier than normal! I got a review from a guest, thank you so much who asked me for longer chapters and all I can say is: Ask and you shall receive! :D**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

As the five of them ran they then only realized how bad it truly was, the undead were roaming around, some of the undead noticed them and some of the undead just ignored them and continued eating whatever they were eating, most likely dead bodies.

As the five of them reached the sweet shop they realized the door was locked.

"Oh my god! Seriously? WHAT are WE GONNA DO?!" Aubrey panicked, making Beca glare at her.

"JESUS AUBREY CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Beca shouted making Aubrey jump.

"Beca! DON'T TELL me TO CHILL OUT WHEN THERE ARE LIKE TEN UNDEAD FUCKERS CHASING US?!" Aubrey shouted at Beca raising her voice.

"BOTH OF YOU! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Chloe shouted making Aubrey and Beca stop and look at her.

"I ate my hamster when I was twelve..." Lilly said out of the blue, making everyone look at her, their eyes wide.

"Uhm that's interesting Lilly thanks for sharing... BUT ANYWAYS THOSE UNDEAD FUCKERS ARE GETTING NEARER AND NEARER, WE NEED A PLAN NOW!" Chloe pointed out.

"How about we bash the door in?" Stacie asked.

"Stacie that would break the lock on the door..." Beca also pointed out.

"Beca its the only option we have!" Aubrey defended, eyes widening at seeing that the zombies were getting closer.

Before they knew it the door was open and all eyes were trained on Lilly.

"Lilly...? How did you...?" Beca started before getting dragged inside by Chloe.

The second they got inside they heard banging coming from the direction of the door.

"QUICK GET SOMETHING TO BLOCK THE DOORS!" Aubrey screamed before looking around desperate to find something to block the doors.

"Here I found something!" Stacie shouted before giving the object to Beca.

"A hat stand... are you sure this will work Stacie?" Beca asked unsure.

"One hundred percent now put it under the lock!" Stacie demanded.

Without hesitation Beca ran over to the door and carefully put the hat stand under the lock.

"Now what?" Aubrey asked pacing around.

"Well we will just have to sit here... right?" Beca asked, receiving a nod from Chloe and Stacie in reply.

"This cant be a zombie apocalypse... can it?" Aubrey asked, sliding down to the floor and tucking her knees to her chest.

"Wow is Aubrey fricking Posen afraid of a few undead weak assholes?" Beca teased leaning forward.

"Shut up, they are not zombies... are they?" Aubrey asked now raising her voice in panic.

"Nooooo obviously not, they are just some weird assholes on drugs, what the hell do you think?!" Beca demanded.

"Well I am sorry I have never been in a zombie apocalypse! And how are you so goddamn calm about this?!" Aubrey wondered.

"There's nothing to be scared of, they are just some undead asses who are really slow moving." Beca answered simply.

"Ok while you two are busy with figuring out why Beca isn't afraid of zombies, sitting around isn't an option anymore, any ideas ?" Chloe asked softly.

"Fire." Lilly simply suggested, her eyes full of hope.

"Lilly, I don't think fire right now would help, any other ideas?" Chloe asked again.

"Ermh what if we... I don't know... Use the fire exit?" Stacie suggested, pointing towards the fire exit which seems to lead to underground.

"Good one Stace, how about we collect some of the sweets from around here? We might need some..." Aubrey trailed of, secretly craving for some sweets.

"Aubrey I thought you were all about diet and exercise..." Beca trailed off.

"I AM! I-we might need it later!" Aubrey rose her voice, how dare Beca accuse her of this?!

"Children stop arguing, c'mon lets collect what we can and get out!" Stacie suggested.

"Stacie... since when are you so... mature?" Beca asked.

"Since a zombie apocalypse began, now c'mon collect what we can and go!" Stacie said before getting out a bag and starting to collect some of the sweets.

When the five of them were done they all had at least one bag full of sweets, Chloe opened the door and the five of them started their journey into the basement...

"Why is the fire exit a basement...?" Beca wondered out loud.

"Maybe since a lot of things in there are flammable...? So then the fire wont get in...?" Chloe answered although it was more of a question than an answer but Beca seemed satisfied.

About halfway through the journey the five of them were stopped by a deep rumbling which seemed to come from behind.

"What, the hell was that?" Beca asked, her voice rose in panic.

"Becs I don't know, lets just hurry up a bit!" Chloe tried to keep the panic out of her voice but failed.

"Fire." Lilly simply said and all eyes settled on her.

"Lilly... did you set something on fire...?" Beca accused and in return Lilly shrugged.

"Wonderful, just fucking wonderful, I could be doing more productive things but instead I am stuck here with babysitting you assholes SERIOUSLY JUST GROW UP!" Stacie shouted the last part.

"MORE PRODUCTIVE?! As in getting screwed by some guy you don't know?!" Beca shouted.

"Beca that was a low blow!" Aubrey screamed.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chloe screamed making all of the bickering stop, "Thank you, Becs say sorry to Stacie, Stacie stop shouting, Aubrey look around and Lilly! Just... be yourself and don't set fire to anything!" Chloe stated before everyone went to do their own things.

"Stacie I'm sorry, just stressed out..." Beca trailed off.

"I'm sorry too, for shouting, come here." Stacie said before pulling Beca into a hug.

"Awww finally okay! Aubrey! Did you find anything?" Chloe asked.

"I found this pipe... but dropped some of the sweets..." Aubrey said her voice full of sadness at dropping some of the sweets.

"Pipe! Excellent as for the sweets, I'm sorry Aubrey..." Beca trailed off before taking the pipe from Aubrey.

"Onwards!" Beca said a bit too loudly and before they knew it they heard a scream, a scream Beca knew too well.

"Well done Beca! What was that-" Aubrey started before getting a 'shhhh' from Beca.

"Guys, this was the scream of that creature or zombie, that we saw on that video, don't panic, don't panic..." Beca tried to reassure but Aubrey looked like she was about to scream but before she could Stacie put her hand over Aubrey's mouth to muffle the volume.

A few steps later the scream sounded much much closer and Aubrey this time couldn't stop the scream that came out.

In the darkness they saw a puff of air being blown out and they knew that this time running wasn't an option.

"Guys we have to face it, we cant stay cowards, and plus we have a weapon!" Beca suggested and everyone else apart from Lilly who was just facing forwards, looked at her as if she was insane.

"Are you insane?!-" Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie loudly whispered at once before getting cut off by a loud bang.

Beca went forward and hit into the undead who now looked more pissed than before, not that they could tell, and she heard that awful loud scream and the undead lunged at her tackling her to the ground and it was too much for Chloe.

"YOU FUCKING UNDEAD ASSHOLE!" She screamed, with passion and took her high heels of and hit the zombie, with anger.

"You" hit "do not" hit "do that" bigger hit "TO MY BEST FRIEND!" and another big hit was delivered and in the end the zombies head was split open.

Beca just looked at Chloe, her eyes wide and she was shaking with fear from what the redhead just managed.

Lilly just sat down playing with her hair, you would think that her first reaction would be to attack but even she looked scared from what she has just seen the redhead do.

"Shit! I broke my heels!" Chloe whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well damn I am not surprised..." Stacie trailed off, looking at Aubrey who looked like she was about to vomit but thankfully she must have swallowed it.

"Becs are you okay?" Chloe asked a bit out of breath.

"Yes I am fine just a bit surprised...?" Beca answered.

"No one will hurt you that's a promise." Chloe promised before helping Beca up from the ground and pulling her into a bear hug.

They separated after a few seconds and they looked around, seeing Aubrey and Stacie with big smiles on their faces.

"Awwww!" Aubrey and Stacie said at once, making Chloe and Beca glare at them.

"Lets go guys we shouldn't stay here, unless we want to be found..." Beca suggested receiving nods from everyone.

The five of them finally made it out and they looked to be in some kind of office, everything seemed so tidy, but then they heard a groan that came from behind one of the desks.

Stacie gulped and took hold of Aubrey's hand in fear.

Beca went forward and saw that a zombie was trapped underneath.

From the corner of her eye she saw all of the other Bella's looking at her, waiting to see what she will do.

Beca sighed, put the pipe down and put the heel of her shoes onto the zombies face and stepped onto it, all of what the other Bella's could hear was bones crunching, "Poor guy, must have starved to death, or gotten infected somehow before getting here..." Chloe whispered sadly.

After a few minutes Beca spoke up, "Its done guys, lets look around, we might find some more sweets..." she trailed off, teasing Aubrey with the last bit of the sentence, she just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

A few minutes after looking around a few more weapons were found and two backpacks were found as well.

"We could put the sweets in here so they wont get lost and could take the metal ruler, table leg and the scissors, we should also try to make room for some of the tapes and other useful items, we never know when we will need them." Beca planned and everyone else, even Lilly, seemed to nod in agreement.

After they put everything away apart form the weapons, Aubrey and Chloe picked up the bags and put them on their backs. Beca went forward and realized that the office door was locked.

"Fucking dog piss it's locked!" Beca swore.

"Break the glass, maybe?" Chloe suggested.

"Chlo that would make a lot of noise..." Beca pointed out.

"The house is literally just a few blocks away Becs, we can do it! Its our only option!" Chloe tried to persuade.

"Okay but if we die I am blaming you!" Beca looked serious and then she smashed the glass.

Beca simply jumped out, her tiny frame making it easy, it was also easy for Chloe and Lilly, however it proved to be a challenge for Stacie and Aubrey.

Halfway out the smashed glass Stacie groaned in annoyance.

"My ass is stuck." Stacie complained.

"Oh my fucking god! Aubrey push her!" Beca demanded.

"Beca no, I will not touch her ass!" Aubrey simply answered.

"Bree it's stabbing my ass now, please for the love of god or whoever the fuck is up there please just push me!" Stacie begged.

"Ugh, fine but don't get used to this!" Aubrey said before pushing Stacie out.

From the other Bella's points of view Stacie looked like she literally flew out, "Damn Stace you alright?" Beca asked trying not to laugh, despite the fact that they need to stay quiet in order not to attract attention, even though breaking the glass should have brought unwanted attention, it didn't. In reply Stacie just glared at her with a look that said _"If you ever bring this moment up to anyone I will make your life a living hell!"_

"Beca, why do you think that an office has a basement, leading to a sweet shop...?" Stacie asked, waiting for Aubrey to get out, Beca seemed to think for a moment before answering "I don't know Stace, maybe during coffee breaks some of the workers went into the sweet shop using that fire exit... or they just made that in case of a fire..." Beca trailed off, actually thinking about why on earth would an office have a basement... leading to a sweet shop.

"Or maybe there were more rooms, since that zombie couldn't have just come from anywhere, maybe it was a bunker, and an office was built on top of it, and maybe, some people craved for some sweets they dug a way to the sweet shop...?" Stacie wondered out loud, she was

During Beca and Stacie's little conversation, if you could even call it that, Aubrey thankfully managed to get out, without complaining, thank god.

"I'm out, phew, right guys we need to go before we attract unwanted attention!" Aubrey said before grabbing Stacie's hand and started running.

"Wow, she didn't need to think twice, lets go you two." Chloe said before also grabbing Beca's hand and starting to run, Lilly thankfully being behind them.

The run to the house was like a minute or so and all of the Bella's were panting, obviously out of breath.

"We are here, thank god!" Aubrey exclaimed, making everyone look at her and nod, obviously grateful for making it back.

"Right, let me just unlock the front door..." Chloe trailed off getting the keys out of her pockets and putting it into the keyhole and after a few turns finally opening the door, thankfully being greeted by CR, who smiled at them.

"Oh thank god, we thought you guys were gone! What did you guys get?" CR asked curious as to why Chloe and Aubrey were carrying backpacks.

"We got some sweets, we ended up in a sweet shop, then long story short we found a zombie, Beca tried to kill it, she didn't succeed, Chloe went on a rage mode, something that even Lilly got scared of, we ended up in an office and ran back here." Stacie explained helping Aubrey and Chloe open the backpacks and putting its contents away.

"I never thought there will be a day where I hear the words Chloe and rage in the same sentence, as for everyone else, they decided to have a nap while you guys were out." CR explained.

"Chloe, I don't want to be harsh, but I think we need to consider moving somewhere else, somewhere more open, if we really are in a zombie apocalypse then we need somewhere we can move freely and somewhere to sleep without the fear of zombies breaking down our doors, we'll need someone to get our minibus and put everything we need in there which is obviously a lot, some of us who came here by car, including me and Stacie, can follow by car, and of course the rest of us who got here by a car, we'll need to charge our phones and of course a location to go to." Aubrey pointed out receiving nods of agreement from Beca, Chloe, CR, Stacie and even Lilly.

"My grandma owned a farm, about 50 miles from here, its open and has fences around it." Stacie suggested.

"Good idea Stace!" Aubrey praised smiling before going back to her normal self, "Bella's, we need to prepare, this is only, just, the beginning..."

* * *

 _ **There it is guys, sorry if his chapter was crappy, I had a busy weekend, so I didn't get much sleep, I literally drank three cups of coffee to be able to write this, now I'm super hyper! :D**_

 _ **Anyways since I am feeling so hyper I decided to start on the next chapter as well :) Might post it tomorrow or Tuesday maybe Wednesday but no promises, since I have exams to prepare for!**_

 _ **Well I hope you guys enjoyed, and see you guys later!**_

 _ **Bye :)**_


	4. Getting The Bus

_**Hey guys how's it going? I'm back with this chapter, yay! ^ In this chapter it mostly only covers the Bellas moving to their new location, so not a lot of action, sorry guys!**_

 _ **I have to say I was not expecting so many people liking this story, thank you so much it means a lot! :)**_

 _ **I am also looking for a beta-reader if anyone is interested then PM me, but it's also fine if I don't have a beta-reader but it would be nice if someone could fix my spelling mistakes and also give me their opinions before I publish a chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

About 30 minutes later all of the Bellas were gathered in the living room, most of them were sat down, only Aubrey, Stacie, Chloe and Beca were standing, the four of them looked extremely tired, Aubrey was being the one to tell the rest of the Bellas the plan, which was to go to Stacie's grandmother's farm.

"Alright Bellas we thought of a plan, its not too complicated, well I hope it isn't, anyways, to cut the plan short, we have to go and get the Bella's bus, and also some fuel, so we can go to Stacie's grandmother's farm and settle down there for a bit, well until everything quietens down." Aubrey planned, making sure the Bellas understood every single word.

"Hehe, great plan, but Blondie, how on earth are we going to get to the Bella's bus?" Fat Amy spoke up, making Aubrey think for a moment before rubbing her temples, "Well obviously someone, has to go and get it, don't they?" Aubrey pointed out.

"Yeah I know that, but I mean in terms of **who** is going to get the bus?" Amy said thoughtfully.

"Me and Beca will go!" Chloe suggested making Beca look at her in surprise, "Are we? I though we were-" Beca starts before getting poked in her side, "Owww! I mean of course! We will go and get the bus!" Beca said really fast, not wanting to get onto Chloe's bad side.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey asked raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms, all of the other Bellas were now staring at Beca and Chloe.

"Yeah, we will gladly do it... wont we Beca?" Chloe asked in a sweet voice, but that didn't fool Beca, she knew if she said the wrong thing, Chloe would kill her.

Like, in terms of, kill her for reals.

"Yes of course!" Beca answered quickly, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Okay, but if you wont be back by 5pm, we will contact you." Aubrey said looking at the clock which said 2:43pm.

"Alright, see ya guys later!" Chloe said, before grabbing the pipe and scissors and opening the door, she waited for Beca before closing the door and going outside.

"Alright, we should take about 20 minutes to get to the bus, maybe 30, should take us another 10 minutes to get fuel, of course if things go smoothly, which they should." Chloe thoughtfully calculated before grabbing Beca's hand and the two of them started to walk trying to stay as calm as possible, and stay as far as they could from the zombies, thankfully most zombies seemed to be distracted by the alarm that was going off in one of the shops, no doubt the sweet shop they were in about two hours ago.

"So Chloe, how are things between you and Tom...?" Beca asked, not wanting to be nosy but also really wanting to know.

"Oh him, we broke up about a week or two ago, I just wasn't happy anymore and there is someone I really like, she is a freshman and-" Chloe stopped, suddenly realizing what she just said, she wasn't supposed to tell Beca, not yet anyways, she let go of Beca's hands and stopped walking.

"She? Chloe are you g-" Beca started before getting cut off by Chloe, "Before you say gay, no, I am bisexual, shit I am so sorry you probably hate me now..." Chloe murmured.

Beca looked at Chloe in surprise, how could Beca ever hate her?! She immediately pulled Chloe into a bone-crushing hug, "Shhh, it's okay, I don't have a problem with you being bisexual." Beca whispered trying to calm Chloe down, which seemed to work, for the most part.

"A-are you s-sure..?" Chloe sniffed, Beca hated seeing Chloe upset, so she pulled Chloe into another hug, trying to calm the redhead down, which, this time, seemed to work.

"Thank you Beca, it means a lot." Chloe said, she was now smiling as she pulled away from the hug.

"It's okay, no problem!" Beca assured, before continuing, the path, but there were eventually more and more zombies in their way.

"Chloe... how are we going to get out of this one then?" Beca asked motioning to the zombies.

"Right, we can do this two ways, one; we fight them and most likely get killed, two; we climb and parkour, which one?" Chloe finished.

"I don't think us getting killed is an option, so I say we go with option two..." Beca trailed off, Chloe nodding in agreement with her.

"Becs, look, there's a ladder! We could climb it!" Chloe suggested before jogging to the ladder.

"Which one of us is going first?" Beca asked, Chloe seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"You should! I will be right behind you, well not right behind, that would be creepy." Chloe giggled.

"So is barging into people's showers." Beca reminded, Chloe pouted, which made Beca practically melt, Chloe had the most adorable pout ever and she was pretty sure she could convince anyone, even Aubrey, to do something for her, with that pout.

"Oh come on, you know I was curious, with a voice like that, I'm pretty sure you could attract anyone." Chloe pointed out, Beca simply just blushed and shrugged her shoulders, and the two of them started climbing.

The two of them have eventually gotten to the top of the roof, they looked down and realized that it might take more than a couple days for this mess to get sorted out.

"Holy shit..." they both murmured at the same time.

"I think it might take more than a couple days for this all to get sorted out, let's hope that the military will step in and do it's thing." Beca said and Chloe nodded and said "Yeah, fingers crossed."

The roof that they were on was as flat as a normal path, there was literally nothing to jump over, not yet anyways.

"So Chloe, what were we going to watch on movie night?" Beca asked trying not to think too much about the zombies.

"Oh you know, The Notebook, it's a great movie!" Chloe said smiling.

"Really, The Notebook, again?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Hey it's better than My Little Pony!" Chloe pointed out, giggling at the face Beca made.

"That was one time!" Beca said in a tone that made Chloe giggle even more.

"God you're adorable..." Chloe said giggling making Beca pout, she has learnt how to pout in the most adorable way from Chloe.

"Correction: I'm a Badass." Beca pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, sure, remember the time when you tried to flip pancakes and one of them landed on your head-?" Chloe started before Beca cut her off with a glare.

"You finish that sentence Beale and I swear I will kill you..." Beca threatened, they both glared at each other before they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're impossible!" Beca complained, Chloe looked at her and giggled, their playful banter was however interrupted by a crying in the distance, it sounded like a little girl, Chloe and Beca looked at each other before starting to jog, not wanting to run on a rooftop.

Several moments later they heard the crying again, it was much much closer this time and the two Bellas realized it was coming from below.

"Becs, it's coming from below us! Quick find a window or something!" Chloe demanded as she desperately looked for a way in.

Another several moments later Beca found a wooden board that was used as the roof for the apartment below them.

"Chloe! Quick I found our entrance!" Beca exclaimed, Chloe ran over to her as fast as she could.

As Chloe got to Beca she kicked in the wooden board, the hole she made was big enough for both of them, they looked at each other and nodded, and jumped.

The second they landed they realized how dark it was, there was barely any lighting, a few candles were lit, a few crayons were on the floor and a few drawings were scattered everywhere.

"Mummy...?" a little faint voice asked, it was so quiet that the two Bellas barely heard.

A few seconds they saw a strand of brown hair, and eventually a little girl came out, she was adorable, she had blue eyes with long eyelashes, she had cute little dimples on her little face, she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're not my mummy, who are you?" The little girl asked, tilting her head looking at Beca as if observing her.

"My name is Beca, this is Chloe..." Beca trailed off, not knowing what to say, fiddling with her hands.

"What's your name sweetie?" Chloe knelt down in front of the little girl.

"L-Lucy..." Lucy replied, shaking, from crying.

"How old are you sweetie?" Chloe asked.

"T-ten... how old are you?" Lucy asked, curiousness taking over her shyness.

"I am twenty, Beca is eighteen, where is your mummy?" Chloe asked, Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"She went on a trip, she was supposed to be back b-by t-today..." Lucy replied, starting to cry again.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie, you can come with us." Chloe comforted hugging Lucy.

"What if my mummy comes back?" Lucy whimpered.

"You know what, I will leave my phone here, with a note and a number that she can call when she gets here and we can come back." Chloe suggested, Lucy looked up with hope in her eyes.

"R-really?" she asked excitement filling her voice.

"Yes really!" Chloe replied sounding enthusiastic, she always loved kids, Beca on the other hand didn't understand what was so special about kids, they were smaller sized people, with higher pitched voices.

Beca sighed, got her phone out and checked the time, 3:28pm and they didn't even get to the bus yet.

"Hey Chlo, I don't mean to be rude or anything but we only got about an hour and thirty minutes to get the bus and to get fuel." Beca pointed out.

"Oh shoot, I don't know how we could manage with, you know." Chloe said motioning to Lucy who was packing into her little backpack.

"Well Chlo we will have to somehow..." Beca sighed.

"Lucy are you ready?" Chloe asked.

"Almost! One more crayon!" Lucy answered, a few moments later she emerged from one of the rooms.

"Okay Lucy, we will have to climb outside, through the way me and Beca came in, when we get outside stay close to us and don't freak out over what you see." Chloe warned Lucy who looked confused but nodded nonetheless.

The three of them were just below the entrance that Chloe kicked in, Chloe looked at Beca and said, "Beca can you boost me up?" Beca stared at her before nodding, she got onto her knees and put her hands out for Chloe to step on.

After Chloe stepped onto Beca's hand she grabbed onto a part of the rooftop and pulled herself up, Beca then grabbed Lucy and gave her to Chloe ho had her arms extended, she pulled Lucy up and she now extended her hand to Beca, who had to jump to grab Chloe's hand but she grabbed it successfully and got pulled up.

Lucy's eyes taken time to adjust to the light and she squinted her eyes, went to the edge of the rooftop and she gasped and ran behind Beca, her little hands wrapping around Beca's right leg.

Chloe smiled at Lucy and Beca, Lucy was so cute as she hid behind Beca and Beca looked absolutely mortified.

"Lucy whats wrong?" Chloe asked as she walked closer to Beca and Lucy, who was still hugging Beca's right leg.

"Why, are there so many people?" Lucy asked, gripping Beca's leg tighter.

"Lucy, it's hard to explain, hopefully you will understand as time goes on, all you need to know is that you need to stay quiet when you are near them because they are bad people." Chloe explained.

"Will, they hurt me?" Lucy asked sniffing.

"Of course not sweetie, we wont let them, now come on we need to get a bus and get fuel." Chloe pointed out, Lucy nodded and took hold of Beca's hand, who now looked more horrified than before.

For the rest of the way Lucy never let go of Beca's hand, Chloe was at front warning them if there was anything that could be dangerous, such as cables that could cause them to trip over, Beca was now holding Lucy's hand, Chloe looked at them and smiled at how adorable they were.

About ten minutes of walking Chloe spotted the Bellas bus, which was parked at Aubrey's house, which she used when they were on a break from college, like now, thankfully there was a gas station nearby.

"Ah, how are we going to get down?" Beca asked smugly, Chloe glared at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"We could jump onto the bus?" Lucy suggested, making both women look at her.

"Lucy, that's a great idea!" Chloe patted Lucy's shoulder making the little girl smile.

"What about the noise?" Beca asked.

"We are definitely not that heavy for the bus to make lots of noise, besides its the only way, so either we break a leg or two or we jump onto the bus which is about ten feet down." Chloe pointed out.

"Alright I'll jump first." Beca said, letting go of Lucy's hand and she jumped, making almost no noise at all.

Chloe jumped next, barely making any noise, Lucy, reluctantly jumped and Chloe caught her.

"Now whats the plan?" Beca spoke up.

"How about I go and get fuel while you and Lucy stay at the bus?" Chloe suggested.

"No way, dude that's suicide!" Beca argued.

"What other choice do we have?" Chloe spoke back.

"Well, I don't know..." Beca admitted.

"Exactly, keep Lucy safe, I'll be back before you know it!" Chloe said giving Beca a long hug before breaking away, giving Beca the keys to the bus and jumping off and running over to the fuel station.

"Alright Lucy, lets get into this bus, which key do you think it is?" Beca asked as the two of them jumped off as quietly as they could, careful as to not attract attention.

Lucy observed the keys and then the keyhole and came to a conclusion, "I think it's that one!" she said excitedly pointing at one of the keys with the sharp end.

"Alright lets try it." Beca said before putting the key in and twisting it, seconds later the doors to the bus opened, "Well done Lucy!" Beca praised, making Lucy smile, the two of them went inside the bus and sat down.

Meanwhile Chloe was having a lot of luck, she found two huge fuel cans, full with fuel, she also found several empty ones which she put under the fuel dispensers.

Unfortunately the fuel dispenser made a lot of noise attracting some zombies, Chloe groaned and got out her weapon of choice which was a pair of scissors, it was one of those bigger sized scissors, and it had a very sharp end.

One of the zombies was only a few feet away from her and she swung the scissors and hit the zombie right in the face, unfortunately it didn't die.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, she swung the scissors again aiming for the heart this time, she stabbed the zombie right in the heart but the thing is, it kept coming, and now she was getting surrounded.

She kicked the zombie in the private area but still nothing, "What the hell?" she exclaimed again but then thought for a moment before sighing, "Destroy the brain! THAT'S IT!" she shouted in realization.

She aimed for the brain this time and the zombie immediately fell dead, she finished off the rest of the zombies in a hurry and eventually there were about five dead zombies surrounding her.

She went up to the fuel dispensers and took all the fuel cans and made her way back to the bus.

In about a minute she was back at the bus, she knocked gently on the window and Beca immediately opened it for her, "Hey Chlo you're okay! Here let me help." Beca offered as she took two of the fuel cans and set them down.

"Chloe are you sure Aubrey fueled the bus?" Beca asked receiving a nod from Chloe.

"Okay lets start this bus up and ride back!" Beca said, Lucy and Chloe sat down next to each other and the three of them began riding their way back.

In about ten minutes the bus parked before Chloe's apartment and thankfully the rest of the Bellas actually helped by gathering anything useful and some of them were stood next to their cars while some of them stood at the entrance to Chloe's apartment, they were CR, Lilly, Denise, Jessica Ashley and Fat Amy, they were the ones who obviously didn't come over by car.

"Oh thank god! You guys got the-" Aubrey cut herself off at seeing Lucy who was obviously shy, hiding behind Beca.

"Is that a...?" Stacie trailed off, observing the little girl.

"She is so cute!" Jessica and Ashley exclaimed before shushing themselves.

"Bellas! This is Lucy! Our newest member, she is a bit shy, but she is amazing and has helped us out more than once." Chloe introduced most of the Bellas except for Aubrey went to say hello to Lucy.

"Chloe! Could I talk to you, for a second?" Aubrey sharply called out, Chloe looked around and strode over to Aubrey, "Whats wrong?" she asked, Aubrey rolled her eyes before stating the obvious, "How are we going to take care of a five year old girl?" Aubrey whispered loudly Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "She's ten actually-" she began, she thought she heard Aubrey muttering "Same thing..." but she ignored her and continued nonetheless "She has helped us out lots of times, she was all alone Bree! You cant expect me to leave her!" Chloe raised her voice.

"What do you mean all alone?!" Aubrey almost shouted.

"Oh my god, I thought you were smart, all alone, in terms of, no one was actually taking care of her, her mother was on a trip, but she didn't come back." Chloe whispered loudly, lowering her voice so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

"Oh..." Aubrey sighed, feeling guilty, "Do you think her mother is...?" Aubrey asked trailing off, but Chloe knew what she was talking about and she said, "Yeah I think she is, poor girl, she was surviving by herself, she's intelligent, she has a fast pace, she can keep up with us and she is well behaved, Bree, give her a chance, please." Chloe begged, Aubrey rubbed her temples before she started to nod and Chloe smiled and squeaked and hugged her.

Aubrey turned around seeing Stacie and Lucy playing pat-a-cake, the rest of the Bellas were carrying any necessary items in a few rucksacks, some of them brought tents and bedrolls, which could also prove useful in the future.

In about ten minutes everyone was ready to go, some of the Bellas who didn't have a car got in the bus Stacie was the only exception and she let Denise and CR take her car, she was on the bus to drive to their location, while the Bellas who had cars were going to follow them.

"Alright guys, I guess we will see you there!" Stacie called over to the Bellas who were getting into their cars Aubrey being the only exception and she ran over to Stacie and hugged her.

"Be safe, please be safe, promise me that you will stay safe!" Aubrey repeated, Stacie hugged her back tighter and rubbed her back and murmured, "You too Bree!" and with that the two flashed a smile at each other and Aubrey got into her own car while Stacie got into the Bellas bus.

Stacie sat down into the drivers seat and waited for everyone to sit down; Chloe and Beca obviously sat next to each other, Fat Amy sat at the back with Jessica and Ashley and Lilly just sat down behind Chloe and Beca, Lucy sat at the very front, obviously excited for the bus ride.

Stacie started up the bus and with that she started driving, it has proven to be difficult with all of the zombies but she just drove over them.

Chloe and Beca cuddled up and fell asleep, Lilly was reading some sort of torture book and Amy, Ashley and Jessica were watching something, which soon turned out to be cat videos as Amy hissed, "That stupid fucking cat should watch were its going!" making Jessica and Ashley giggle.

After ten minutes or so, they were out on the highway and Lucy carefully got out of her seat and sat down into Co-drivers seat, Stacie looked over at her briefly smiling, Lucy continued drawing, looking at Stacie most of the time before saying, "I have done you a drawing! I hope you like it!" Stacie smiled and took the drawing and analysed it, since it was a straight road and there was practically no-one else, it was safe to just push the accelerate pedal.

Stacie smiled when she realized that Lucy has drawn her, it looked really nice and detailed, something that not just any ten year old could do.

"Lucy, this looks really nice, thank you, where did you learn to draw like this?" Stacie asked curiously.

"My mummy was a really good painter, she sold paintings for money, she also made me take drawing classes!" Lucy answered excitedly.

"Wow that's really good!" Stacie asked before clearing her throat, "Do you want to have a go? I see that you have been eyeing the steering wheel." Stacie asked, Lucy looked at her with her eyes full of hope, "C-could I?" she asked receiving a nod from Stacie and a smile, she squeaked excitedly.

Stacie patted on her knees and Lucy sat down in them, she put her hands on the steering wheel carefully, Stacie smiled before speaking up, "Go a little bit to the right." Lucy did as she was told, giggling when the bus actually went to the right.

The two of them continued this on for a long time and before they knew it they were nearing their destination.

"Alright Lucy, I better take over, thank you for helping me! You are a great driver!" Stacie praised making Lucy smile and pump her fist in the air in excitement.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously.

"We are at my grandmothers farm, this is where we will be staying for a long time." Stacie answered pulling onto the driveway.

Stacie looked into the mirror on her side and sighed in relief when she saw everyone else also pulling onto the driveway.

"Alright everyone! We are here!" Stacie called out waking Chloe and Beca up, Lilly to close her book and Amy, Jessica and Ashley to turn off the tablet that they were watching the videos on.

Stacie opened the bus and got out, with Lucy following her behind, and everyone else was also getting out with rucksacks and he folded tents.

Aubrey, Denise and CR got out of the cars and walked over, observing their surroundings.

"Wow Stace, your grandma has a really nice farm! It does have lots of space as well!" Beca spoke up her jaw on the floor.

After a few minutes of everyone just taking in their surroundings Aubrey spoke up, "Alright ladies, time to start settling in!"

* * *

 _ **Alright guys, I was honestly no expecting it to be this long! But yeah! I hope you guys like Lucy!**_

 _ **I started on the next chapter as well, which again doesn't have a lot of action but I have to get these bits out the way before starting on the action!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you guys later!**_

 _ **Byeeee! :)**_


	5. The Farm

_**Hey guys! How are you guys doing? So here's chapter 4, I got a review ( thank you so much! ) telling me that they are a bit confused about the zombie types: That's okay, the thing is, there will be a lot of different types of zombies when we get more into the story, right now there are two; There are of course the normal zombies and there are the infected, they run extremely fast and they tend to scream a lot since they have been recently infected! Sorry that I didn't clear that up earlier.**_

 _ **Anyways as always thank you so much for even viewing! :)**_

 _ **Also I have no idea when the next update rolls around, because next week on Friday I am leaving to go see my boyfriend ( YAY :D ) and I will be staying there for a week then he is coming back with me for a few days, I do not think I will update next weekend or the one after, I might ( no promises ) update on the 10/4/2016 but we will have to see, after I am finished with this chapter I will write up the other one which I might be able to release before I leave.**_

 _ **Anyways enough of that, enjoy reading! :D**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

The farm was a really nice place, there was the area where the bus and the cars were parked, then there was a big fence gate which lead to a small grassy area then there was the house, it was huge to say at the least, it looked old but refreshing from the outside, in the house there was a back door which lead to a huge and clear space for a lot of things, there seemed to be a few old stables and there seemed to be a huge shed, there were also a few generators under a smaller building which ran the electricity around the fences, beyond that there was nothing else that would be considered important, there was a tractor which is used to cut the grass but that's about it.

The Bellas were standing in the house that they were staying at, the house was quite big, big enough for ten adults and a little girl, it wasn't that well decorated, it had a few paintings, it had a big dinner table, had an old fashioned TV, had a piano and the house had an upstairs to it, which had about five rooms.

"Jesus this place is beautiful! It even has a huge space for gardening! Man it even has generators!" Beca observed, everyone else nodded in agreement with her.

"Yeah! This place looks really pretty! We could even play hide and seek!" Lucy excitedly observed, bouncing around in her excitement.

Stacie laughed at the little girl's excitement, "Yes Lucy, we could play hide and seek together!" she said enthusiastic making the little girl gasp in shock, "Really?!" she asked her jaw on the floor making Stacie laugh even more, "Yes really!" Lucy ran up to Stacie and hugged her left leg, everyone looked at Stacie who just shrugged and hugged the little girl back.

"Alright Bellas now we need to work out who is sharing rooms with who before we go any further. Beca and Chloe, you are sharing one room, Lucy, Jessica and Ashley you three are sharing another room, Fat Amy and Lilly you two are sharing another room, Denise and Cynthia Rose you two are sharing a room and finally me and Stacie will share the last room, any questions?" Aubrey asked, the Bellas looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Good, now we need someone to walk the perimeter, me and Stacie will go, everyone else, just pack out, if we are not back in an hour call us!" Aubrey finished before walking out the back door which lead out to where the farm is mostly fenced up, Stacie quickly smiled at Lucy then went and followed Aubrey.

The two of them were walking slowly, trying to enjoy the moment of peace, trying to get their heads around everything that has been happening in the last day or two, trying to come to a conclusion about the apocalypse, trying to figure out what had caused it...

"So how are you holding up Bree?" Stacie spoke up, attempting to break the silence.

"Everything is just getting in my head, an apocalypse? It just doesn't make sense you know?" Aubrey confessed, Stacie nodded in agreement with her and said, "Yeah, an apocalypse, I wonder what could have caused it, maybe we could set up a lab! And any zombies we kill we could analyse their like muscle tissues? Then we can get to a conclusion! Maybe even find a cure for this, Bree I know its a long shot but we have to try, right?" she finished, looking at Aubrey for confirmation.

"You are not wrong, it is a long shot, but I do agree with you, we have to try, maybe once we get settled in then we could set up a few new things, for example a lab, a new garden, a med bay and maybe even a library to gather our knowledge!" Aubrey agreed smiling at Stacie who smiled back at her.

"What are we going to do about Lucy?" Aubrey asked now looking at Stacie as they were walking.

"Bree come on, she's a good kid, and she is polite, if you were in Beca and Chloe's place then would you have left her?" Stacie pointed out, looking at Aubrey as she asked the question.

"Of course I wouldn't have left her, but do you honestly think that... that bringing her along with us, was the best choice? The fact that bringing her along could result in her almost certain death..." Aubrey pointed out.

Stacie seemed to think for a moment before replying, "I don't know Bree, she would have starved if she was left alone, with us she has a chance for survival..." Stacie pointed out.

"Hmm, you got a point... whats the time, Stace?" Aubrey asked, Stacie took her phone out of her pocket.

"It's 6:54pm, just in time to see the sunset, c'mon!" Stacie said excited before taking Aubrey's hand in hers and starting to walk a bit quicker.

"Stace where are we going?" Aubrey asked while giggling and getting dragged along by Stacie.

"There! That shed, we are going to climb on top of it! C'mon!" Stacie excitedly answered before starting to run, dragging Aubrey.

After a few seconds the two of them reached the shed, Stacie quickly took hold of an old plank a pulled herself up, for Aubrey the task seemed more hard and she was briefly worried that she wouldn't be able to climb up but that feeling was gone when Stacie reached out with her hands to pull Aubrey up.

"Thank you Stace..." Aubrey said as she was pulled up, Stacie looked at her and smiled, "Its fine no problem!" she replied.

The two of them sat down next to each other, Aubrey put her head on Stacie's shoulder and sighed, Stacie smiled at that slightly before reaching for Aubrey's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"This is nice..." Aubrey said without realizing, Stacie however didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, it is..." Stacie agreed.

The two of them sat there for a few minutes just enjoying the moment of peace, the sky has taken an orange and red tint to it, in the distance the orange and red tint of the sky was mirrored on the ocean.

When it was starting to get colder, Aubrey shivered, Stacie knew that she was cold, she put her arms around her, in an attempt to warm up Aubrey.

The moment however was shattered when Stacie's phone rang, Stacie groaned in annoyance and picked it up, it was Beca.

"What?!" Stacie asked clearly annoyed.

 _"Jesus Christ Stace, didn't know it was time of month for you, anyways just wanted to call you to let you know that about one hour and thirty minutes had passed."_

"It's not even that time of month for me yet! And anyways have you guys done anything useful?"

 _"Ah... we have packed out, but, everyone is just- OH MY GOD EVERYONE I AM TRYING TO TALK HERE SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

"Beca, BECA!?"

 _"I am fine, as I was saying- CHLOE THOSE ARE MY KNICKERS! NO! YOU MAY NOT 'BORROW' THEM! WE ALL KNOW YOUR DEFINITION OF BORROW!"_

Aubrey laughed and Stacie giggled, it was true, when Chloe borrows something it either gets 'lost' or 'stolen'.

"Beca...? Are you there?"

 _"Ahem yeah, sorry about... that... As I was trying to say, everyone here is constantly arguing, poor Lucy is left with Lilly!"_

"Oh god, okay, we are coming back in a minute!"

 _"Good I was starting to- AMY! NO! JUST NO! WHATS WITH ME AND CHLOE?! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS, RIGHT... I'LL SORT YOU OUT IN A MINUTE-"_ Stacie would have heard the rest but she sighed in annoyance and hung up.

"Bree, it's time to go... everyone is arguing and poor Lucy is with Lilly, which isn't the best idea..." Stacie said, trailing off, Aubrey pouted which made Stacie giggle, "Oh my god! Is the great Aubrey Posen actually pouting?" Stacie asked teasingly.

"You tell anyone of this moment and I will murder you..." Aubrey said in a low voice but smiling to let Stacie know that she was joking.

"Yeah sure, now c'mon, lets go back!" Stacie said before grabbing Aubrey's hand and the two began to walk back.

After about five minutes Aubrey and Stacie go back, being greeted by Lucy who gave Stacie a hug, Stacie smiled before hugging her back, Aubrey smiled at the two of them and thought about how good Stacie must be with children.

As Stacie and Aubrey got into the living room what they saw was chaos; Beca and Chloe were arguing with Amy, Denise and CR were arguing with each other, Jessica and Ashley were having a cat fight and Lilly was sat on the floor, knees crossed her hands covering her ears and her eyes were closed, Lucy was hiding behind Stacie who was trying to comfort her.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Aubrey screamed from the top of her lungs, everyone looked at her, there was now silence filling the room.

"NOW! Whats the problem?" Aubrey asked impatiently, unfortunately everyone started to talk at the same time, the only things that she understood were:

"Beca was stealing cookies!"

"Chloe was asking for my knickers!"

"Cynthia Rose was complaining constantly!"

"Jessica hit me!"

"Ashley hit me!"

"Denise was being an ass!"

"Lilly almost lit my hair on fire!"

"Amy was making animal like noises!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF THESE REASONS ARE ALMOST ALL RIDICULOUS! SAY SORRY AND ALL OF YOU GROW UP!" Aubrey snapped aiming a glare at all of the Bella's stood in front of her before huffing and stomping into her room.

"Lucy, stay here, make sure they don't start another fight, I will go and find Aubrey!" Stacie said, almost shouting, she smiled at Lucy and ran after Aubrey.

"Aubrey!" Stacie whispered when she saw Aubrey sitting on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands.

"Stacie what are we going to do?! They are already losing it! And they are arguing over ridiculous reasons!" Aubrey hissed, tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Bree... it will get better..." Stacie comforted, sitting down next to Aubrey, she put her arms around the blonde and started to run her hands up and down her back, to try to make her feel better.

"What are we gonna do Stace?" Aubrey asked leaning her head onto Stacie's shoulder.

"What we are going to do is always stick together, then we will make that lab, then find out whats causing these undead assholes to spread, maybe even find a cure?" Stacie finished, by the end Aubrey was smiling.

"Thanks Stace, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Aubrey admitted, blushing slightly, hiding her face in Stacie's neck.

"Bree, could we lie down a bit? My backs starting to ache." Stacie grumbled making Aubrey giggle before lying down, Stacie lied down next to her and Aubrey put her head onto Stacie's chest, listening to the rhythm of Stacie's heart, it was making her sleepy and she eventually found herself asleep, the same happened to Stacie a few minutes later, she found herself asleep from listening to Aubrey's calm breathing.

The other Bellas were downstairs, deciding to apologize, one at the time they will go up to the middle of them room and say a small speech about why they are sorry, Beca was the first to go up there.

"I am so sorry for eating the cookies, it wasn't right, I should have asked you guys or should have asked if you guys wanted some... I am sorry..." she trailed off and sat down.

CR was next, "I am sorry for complaining all the time, I guess I am just a bit stressed out, I wont complain anymore."

Chloe was next, "I am sorry Beca, for wanting to borrow your knickers, they just look so cool and comfy, okay that just sounded perverted, but I am sorry."

Denise was next, she spoke in a low voice and was finished in about ten seconds, "Iamsorryforbeingabitch." she said and that was that.

Lilly was next nobody understood what she said but they did hear a sorry come out of her mouth.

Amy was the next and last one, since Jessica and Ashley apologized to each other, "I am sorry for making animal noises, I was just trying to lighten the mood up a little bit, wont happen again without permission." she finished then sat down.

"Are we all done?" Beca asked receiving nods from everyone else in return, "Great we all need sleep, we will have a hard day tomorrow, I'm out bitches!" she said before going up to the room that her and Chloe have shared.

"Me too!" Jessica, Ashley, CR and Denise said at the same time, Lucy yawned and everyone knew that the little girl was going to sleep as well.

"Goodnight..." Lucy's little voice trailed off as she went up to the room she shared with Jessica and Ashley, Lilly just waved and went up to the room she shared with Amy.

As Chloe was about ti say goodnight Amy stopped her, "Ginger, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked patting a seat next to her on the couch.

"Uhh, yeah sure." Chloe shrugged, nothing bad could come of this, right?

"I wanted to ask you, whats going on with the Shortstack? She always acts different with you, and she always talks about you, is there something going on?" Amy asked tilting her head to the side.

"No there isn't, I mean..." Chloe trailed off.

"I KNEW IT! JESSICA AND ASHLEY YOU BOTH OWE ME TWENTY DOLLARS!" Amy shouted, in reply she hard "GODDAMMIT!" from both of the girls.

"No Amy, we aren't involved..." Chloe said, sounding disappointed.

"But you wish you were..." Amy pointed out, making Chloe blush.

"Well I mean-" Chloe started before Amy cut her off.

"Ginger do you honestly think I am stupid?" Amy paused, but when she saw that Chloe wasn't answering she just shook her head and said, "Actually never mind don't answer that, but what I mean, is that if you do like her-" Amy started before Chloe cut her off, "Which I totally don't." Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, "If you DO, then you should take chances, but if you hurt her then I will hurt you, Beca is one of my closest friends, if she is hurt, then you will be hurt." Amy finished before smiling at Chloe, which freaked Chloe out, then Amy left.

"I mean, I might have the tiniest crush on her... she is just so beautiful and smart and and so special to me, she probably doesn't see me that way, she probably likes someone else, maybe a really cute guy..." Chloe thought before shrugging her shoulders, turning off the lights and also going to her bedroom.

As soon as Chloe got into the bedroom she saw Beca on her laptop with some sweets in a bowl next to her and she saw the cover of-

The Notebook...

Chloe smiled and squealed before practically jumping onto the bed moving the laptop away from Beca and she hugged Beca as hard as she could.

"Oh my god, oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chloe practically screamed, Beca laughed at the redheads reaction and hugged her back.

"I owe you a movie night, so this is our movie night..." Beca said while blushing slightly.

"Awww thanks you Becs, no one has ever done anything like this for me before!" Chloe admitted hugging Beca again.

"Shall we start watching the movie?" Beca asked, in return Chloe nodded enthusiastically and moved the laptop onto Beca's lap, Chloe then snuggled into Beca and the two of them started to watch the movie...

About halfway through the movie the two of them were cuddling, Chloe was so into the movie, Beca chuckled sometimes at the redheads reaction to certain events that took place in the movie, Beca looked at Chloe who was muttering something every few seconds.

Beca had to admit to herself that Chloe was a pretty beautiful girl, she had these beautiful blue sparkling eyes that were always full of happiness, she had wonderfully shaped cheekbones, Beca decided to analyse the way that Chloe's chest was moving up and down which each breath she took, it was somehow relaxing.

Beca decided to then analyze Chloe's hands and her arm, she had to admit that Chloe was pretty muscular, the way her muscles moved in her arm when she lifts something up, the way her muscles move when she is waving her arm around, talking about something or the other. Chloe's hands were soft and delicate and they were-

"Beca? Are you listening? This is our favorite part!" Chloe pointed at the screen, Beca's eyes widened and blushed at the realization that she has been caught staring at Chloe.

"Uhh yeah I was listening, hehe, lets watch the rest of the movie!" Beca suggested, as she looked at the screen, this time it was Chloe who was looking at Beca, however Beca didn't seem to notice.

Beca was adorable, especially when she is blushing and when she is trying to look total Badass but failing. Beca was one of those people who were completely oblivious to feelings, for example, she didn't know when someone was flirting with her. Beca was also one of those people who never got too touchy about... anything really. She was also one of those people who didn't give a fuck when someone was judging them, Beca has her own style, that means she doesn't care what people think of her.

However before Chloe could analyse Beca further the silence between the two girls was broken by Beca, "Chlo? You seem kind of drifting of... are you okay?" Beca asked concerned, Chloe's eyes widened before nodding frantically.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" she said averting her eyes to the computer screen, Beca just shrugged her shoulders and also looked at the computer screen.

A few minutes later the movie ended, much to Chloe's dismay, Beca smiled when she saw Chloe pouting.

Beca chuckled and shut her laptop screen, moving the laptop off of her lap and setting it down next to the bed.

"Mmm Beca?" Chloe murmured.

"Hmmm?" Beca hummed and looked at Chloe, who was now smiling innocently, "Can we cuddle?" she asked in a sweet tone which made Beca's heart skip a beat.

"Yeah sure, come on." Beca reluctantly said, Chloe squeaked and put her head onto Beca's chest and listened to the beating of Beca's heart which was getting slower as she was getting more relaxed.

"Goodnight Becs, thank you for tonight." Chloe said before cuddling even more into the brunette.

"No problem, goodnight Chlo." Beca answered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Chloe chuckled, Beca was always a heavy sleeper, thank god she didn't snore. Beca could practically sleep through a tornado, that thought made Chloe laugh quietly before closing her eyes and also drifting off to sleep.

By 12am, everyone was asleep, Denise and CR were cuddled up, Lucy was asleep dreaming of the day when she will see her mum again, Jessica and Ashley, as usual, were cuddled up, Amy was sleeping on the floor, since she fell of the bed while she was asleep, Lilly was sleeping in a really weird position, her legs and arms were up in the air. Stacie and Aubrey were cuddled up, sleeping peacefully.

But inside everyone had a feeling, even as they were asleep, that tomorrow will be a hard day...

* * *

 _ **Hey guys so that was it! Told you guys there wont be too much action! SORRY! :( The next chapter will have plenty of action, I don't think I will be able to update until the 10th or 11th of April since I will be spending time with my boyfriend. ( YAY :D )**_

 _ **By the way I wrote this at like 12am soo I am sorry if I missed any mistakes! And sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, like I said; next chapter will have a lot more action! :)**_

 _ **Reviews, favorites and follows and even views are appreciated! :)**_

 _ **Until next time! :D**_


	6. Danger

_**HEY GUYS! I AM BACK YAAAAAAAAY! :D I missed writing and you guys in general! This chapter has some action but not a lot, this is also a bit of s filler chapter to get me back on track!**_

 _ **Also I didn't realize that I didn't do a disclaimer yet so:**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I OWN THE PLOT AND OCs NOTHING ELSE!**_

 _ **Now with that out the way, enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_

Morning came by quite quickly, much to all of the Bella's dismay, everyone has slept quite well, during the night Lucy has somehow snuck into Stacie and Aubrey's room and somehow managed to fit between them.

Stacie was up first and noticed the sleeping girl between her and Aubrey, she smiled and stroked a piece of hair away from Lucy's face before getting up and going to the kitchen.

Stacie's mornings were always mostly the same, she went to freshen up then get her clothes for the day, she then had her really sweet coffee and got on with her day. Mornings somehow always made her think of her mother, the fact that seven years ago in April, Stacie went out to collect flowers for her mum, and when she got home, she found her mum on a couch in the living room, not breathing...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It was Stacie's favorite month of the year, April, she loved it, the reason for April being her favorite month is because it was spring and she loved the way the flowers bloomed, she always goes out to collect flowers for her mum._

 _Stacie woke up early wanting to go outside as soon as she can to collect flowers and to enjoy the sunshine._

 _Her mother Kate had told her that she was ill and it wasn't something that can be cured easily, she also explained to Stacie what the word cancer means which made the eleven year old feel really afraid of losing her mother, but Kate had assured that everything will be fine and even though Stacie knew what cancer was, she believed her mother._

 _Stacie went into the bedroom where her mum was cleaning the cabinet, when her mum saw her she smiled and said, "Hi honey!" in reply she got an excited giggle from Stacie who was thrilled to go outside._

 _"Mummy can I please go outside? I want to make you a flower crown!" Stacie excitedly asked, Kate weakly smiled at her and said, "Of course dear, you don't ave to ask me every single time, just let me know." Stacie excitedly giggled, pumped her fists in the air and did a little dance._

 _"Thank you mummy! I will be back!" Stacie said as she went and hugged her mum who hugged her back as if it would be the last time they hugged, the thing neither of them knew was the fact that this_ _ **is**_ _the last time they will ever hug..._

 _"Bye honey, just remember be back by lunch! I will look out the window and if I don't see you, you will be on time out! Enjoy your time outside honey!" Kate warned and softened up at the end of the sentence offering Stacie a smile who was already out the door in the backyard._

 _Stacie giggled as she ran out to the garden squinting her eyes a little at the sudden exposure to the sun but she went back to giggling a few moments later._

 _After a few moments of running around she sat down into the grass and started picking out the right flowers for her mother, daisies were her mothers favorite, she picked out all of the daisies she found and started to make the flower crown for her mother._

 _After finishing the crown she picked out her favorite flower which was a rose, which was a symbol of love and passion, she played with the rose a little bit before putting it into her hair, Stacie decided to lie down and enjoy the sun, closing her eyes and relaxing..._

 _Stacie's eyes opened and looked around, panicking slightly at seeing that the sun is no longer up and its gone, she quickly got up, not forgetting the flower crown she made for her mum._

 _She ran back to the house and practically pushed the door open, panting slightly, she saw her mum on the couch which was in the living room, she looked like she was sleeping but she looked a bit paler, the atmosphere in the room was tense and cold, Stacie gulped and walked towards her mother._

 _"Mummy...?" Stacie asked a bit tense, when she got no reply she started to run and when she got closer, she realized her mother wasn't breathing..._

 _"No, no, NO!" she screamed from the top of her lungs and she pound her fists into the floor._

 _"Mummy! NO!" she screamed again, she couldn't breathe as she started to sob uncontrollably._

 _That was the moment she noticed a note on the pillow next to her mother, she carefully opened it._

 _ **My Dearest Daughter,**_

 _ **I am not feeling very well, after you left I felt worse, I am so sorry my dear, but by the time you will come back, I will not be here. You know, I have always hated the word battle when it was compared in anyway to cancer, since it made people look weak and made it sound like cancer had beaten them.**_

 _ **I am so sorry I couldn't survive for you, I have tried, really tried to survive for you, but I couldn't, I feel like I have failed you, I am so sorry, I love you so much my dear and I hope you can forgive me for not being able to give you the love you deserve. You have no idea how proud I am of you and how much it means to me that you were trying to take care of me.**_

 _ **I love you so much my dear and never forget that I will be watching you from up there!**_

 _Stacie was at this point shaking with fear and she couldn't stop sobbing, her sobbing has attracted the attention of her neighbors who were now knocking at her door, she heard a familiar voice, it was her mother's best friend who had keys to the house since she was tasked with taking care of Stacie in the unlikely event that her mother dies._

 _Seconds later her mother's best friend, Rose, came bursting through the door and gasped, she didn't say anything she just broke down and hugged Stacie close to her._

 _A few months later was the funeral, Stacie was now twelve, she was one of the top singers from her class and she also became a good dancer._

 _The funeral was full of people, it was posh and formal, Stacie's mother would've hated it, the music was slow and really old fashioned, Stacie hated it as much as her mother would've hated it._

 _As the coffin was lowered everyone threw daisies, Stacie threw one of the flower crowns she made for her mother on her birthday, so her mother could remember her forever._

 _As the speeches were said Stacie started to sing one of her mother's songs that she wrote, and sang when Stacie couldn't sleep:_

 _Darlin' I will always be beside you,_  
 _When I say goodbye, please do not cry,_  
 _Because the day I will say that,_  
 _Will be the day I die..._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Stacie sighed as tears came rolling down her chin, she wiped them off quickly as she heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Aubrey.

"Morning Stace, how did you sleep?" Aubrey asked through yawning and she stretched, popping some of her muscles.

"I slept just fine, and you?" Stacie asked smiling slightly at seeing Aubrey.

"I slept amazingly thank you, Lucy snuck into our room last night." Aubrey said smiling.

"Yeah, she is cute, anyways what are we doing today?" Stacie asked sipping her coffee, Aubrey smiled in a scary way before getting out her pitch pipe, Stacie's eyes widened.

"Bree..." Stacie tried to say but Aubrey opened her mouth and blew the pipe as hard as she could (no pun intended).

Needless to say everyone was downstairs in about ten seconds, everyone except Lucy who was probably still sleeping.

"Aubrey what the hell?" All of the Bellas asked still rubbing their eyes.

"Everyone get freshened up, you got five minutes, I want you all back here, we are going to do some fitness training!" Aubrey said excitedly, everyone groaned in response, Fat Amy was even going to say something but Aubrey pointed a glare at her.

"Four minutes and fifty five seconds remaining!" Aubrey said excitedly, sipping on her coffee, all of the Bellas disappeared as quick as lightning.

Aubrey looked around and she noticed Lucy, who looked really tired but she also looked excited, excited to see the Bellas doing fitness training.

"Morning Lucy, I am sorry if I woke you up, but you see, I have to wake the rest of the Bellas up like this, otherwise they wont wake up." Aubrey confessed a nervous smile on her lips, she was nervous because she never had experience before with kids.

"Its okay! Can I watch... please?" Lucy smiled, pouting at the last bit of the sentence which made Aubrey practically melt.

"Of course Lucy, you could even help me think of some things for the others to do for team building and fitness training." Aubrey smiled, as she finished the sentence Lucy squealed in happiness and ran off to get changed which made Aubrey laugh slightly.

About a few minutes everyone including Stacie was changed into some fitness outfits, most of the Bellas wore shorts and a simple shirt, some of the Bellas even got jackets. Lucy was dressed in a little skirt and a coat to keep herself warm.

"Alright Bellas! I want all of you to jog to the big field area, I will see you there, chop chop!" Aubrey shouted sternly, in her usual bossy tone of voice.

Most of the Bellas were as quick as lightning, Fat Amy was vertical running for once while Chloe and Beca ran holding hands, Lilly ran with her hood on, Cynthia ran next to Stacie who was too busy staring at Aubrey, who was running in front of her, Denise was on the floor complaining about period pains, Jessica and Ashley were singing a song while running.

However after two laps all of the Bellas expect for Aubrey who was still doing laps were lying on the floor trying to catch their breaths, Amy at this point was practically dead, Chloe was rubbing her throat because of her nodes, Beca was kneeling in front of Chloe giving her a few gentle sips of her water, Lilly was busy meditating (?) Denise was clunching her crotch out of pain, Cynthia was busy checking out Stacie who was clearly more interested in her own shoe, Jessica and Ashley were trying to stand up but ended up falling every single time.

"Everyone, stand up now!" Aubrey ordered glaring at everyone, but offered a small smile to Stacie which thankfully went unnoticed by the rest of the Bellas.

The Bellas groaned and reluctantly stood up, all of them panting some of them were even holding their sides. Lucy looked around and whispered to Aubrey, which made the other Bellas stop what they were doing.

The Bellas even stopped breathing for a few moments when they saw a smirk forming at the corners of Aubrey's lips. It was one of those type of smirks which could scare anyone... even Lilly.

"Bellas, you will have to pair up with someone else for the next activity, choose your partners carefully..." Aubrey suggested, the Bellas eyes seemed to light up, hoping this wont be as bad as they think.

Needless to say the Bellas were paired up pretty quickly; Chloe and Beca went together immediately, Lilly and Fat Amy also went to together, Denise and CR were practically forced to go together, neither of them willing to admit they still love each other, Jessica and Ashley went together and finally since Aubrey joined in she went with Stacie.

"Alright Bellas! Our next and final activity for today-" Aubrey was cut off by the rest of the Bellas sighing in relief, Aubrey rolled her eyes before continuing, "We will have a race-" she was cut off once again but this time the Bellas groaned, Aubrey groaned as well before asking, "Can I actually finish one sentence before anybody reacts?!" she finished and the Bellas stared at her, their eyes wide, praying that Aubrey will NOT make them do extra cardio.

"Thank you, now as I was saying-" Aubrey tried to say but she was cut off by hearing a big loud bang, most likely a gunshot.

"HOLY FUCK!" All pf the Bellas screamed, they looked around swiftly, trying to work out where the sound came from.

Lucy was still frozen in one spot, tears rolling down her cheeks and a few whimpers escaping her lips, she looked around for Stacie.

She found Stacie in a few seconds, Stacie was walking swiftly towards her and Lucy soon found herself in the embrace of Stacie, who was stroking her hair and whispering "It's okay, everything's fine." into her ears, Stacie broke away a few seconds later feeling tension rise.

"What the hell was that?!" Beca asked to no one in particular but sadly Aubrey had to answer Beca's rhetorical question.

"How in the hell are we supposed to know?!" Aubrey snapped, making Beca glare daggers into her and Aubrey now wishes she didn't say anything.

"It was a rhetorical question, dumbass!" Beca shrieked getting up into Aubrey's face.

"What did you call me?!" Aubrey asked in a low threatening voice.

"You heard me-" Beca tried to say but Chloe screamed, "STOP!" and she tried to get in between the two girls but Amy held her back.

"Let them vent ginger, I want to see how this turns out!" Amy said, looking around to see if anyone else agreed with her, but the rest of the Bellas apart from Stacie who was also trying to calm the two girls down, were staring at the floor.

"Aubrey! If we are going to survive this you will have to set our differences to the side! And also remove that stick from your ass!" Beca shouted, but before anyone could say anything they heard another bang which sounded far off but still too close.

"We need someone to investigate that, ASAP" Aubrey pointed out receiving nods from everyone else.

"Me and Ashley will go!" Jessica spoke up, making everyone look at her and Ashley.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey asked raising an eyebrow, Jessica merely nodded and so did Ashley a second later.

"Alright, everyone else should get breakfast and shower, when will you two be back?" Aubrey asked, looking at her watch which read 9:32am.

"I don't know, about 10am ish? We will take a phone and call or text you." Jessica said, Aubrey nodded her approval and waved when Jessica and Ashley turned to leave, Jessica got a pipe for a weapon, and the two girl proceeded to the front door.

As Jessica and Ashley opened the door their hearts were suddenly pounding and they felt scared, the thought of seeing the undead walking and eating dead bodies made their stomachs turn.

"Let's go." Ashley said as she opened the front door and both of the girls went out the door, to investigate the noise they heard earlier.

As the two girls got outside they saw a puff of smoke int eh distance at a fuel station, they took each other's hands, and walked forward, careful not to attract attention and being careful not to go to close to the zombies.

About ten minutes later they were getting closer to the fuel station but found nothing so far, that could have caused such a huge bang.

"Are you sure that we are in the right place? I mean this smoke could just be a generator-" Ashley's question was cut off by another bang which sounded much closer than before.

"Ashley! Quick hide!" Jessica whispered dragging Ashley behind a box.

A few seconds later they saw a silhouette and another few seconds later they saw someone in a hoodie, and a revolver, an _actual_ revolver.

"Whoever is in here it's okay, I am no threat to you." The person, revealed to be a man said, in a tone of voice that would have made anyone think twice before believing him.

Jessica and Ashley gulped and came out from behind the box that they were hiding behind at.

"Put your weapons on the floor." The man commanded, and Jessica did so as she was the only one with a weapon.

"Why are you here?" He asked, in a deep, rusty and commanding tone of voice.

"W-we were just i-investigating a-and-" Ashley tried to speak but before she could finish she heard another horrible bang and felt sharp pain course through her body, it took her a few seconds to realize that she has been shot.

"ASHLEY!" Jessica screamed, she tried to scream for help but the man pointed a gun at her, making her shut up.

"I will ask you once more; why are you here?!" The man commanded again, this time though he sounded annoyed as well as frustrated.

"We were investigating the loud bangs." Jessica answered clearly, tears forming in her eyes, but not letting herself cry in the fear of getting shot too.

"I... see, your friend, I am sorry, it was necessary, if she panicked just by someone else asking her a question, she wouldn't have lasted two seconds in the real world, I am saving you a bullet." The man pointed out, his voice softening at knowing the girls real reason for coming here.

"Saving me a bullet? What do you mean?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" Jessica snapped, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I mean that if you die you will become one of _them_ , if you don't fire a bullet to the brain, that is what will happen, if you get bit and not get shot, you will come back as one of them." The man explained, Jessica nodded, not trusting her voice.

"As much I would love to chat I really have to get back to my group, here take the revolver, it has a few more bullets in them, I am sorry for your friend, and for scaring you but I do have to put on a tough attitude, oh and the names Adam, was nice to meet you, I do hope our paths cross again." The man, revealed to be Adam said, passing Jessica the revolver, Jessica just nodded her thanks and once Adam was gone she ran over to Ashley.

"Ash? ASH?!" Jessica yelled kneeling next to Ashley's dead body.

Jessica tried to feel for a pulse but found none and at that point, she broke down and crumpled in a little ball and cried.

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours or days that Jessica has been crying but she couldn't care less, she sighed and checked the time on her phone, it read 12:44pm, she noticed she has 12 missed calls but no texts.

One thing she did hear though was a groan, coming from Ashley's body, she ignored it, thinking it was her imagination, she put her hand onto Ashley's head and stroked some of the hair away from her face.

What she didn't realize was that the groan that she heard earlier wasn't her imagination, in a flash Ashley's body came back to life and grabbed Jessica's wrist and bit into it.

Jessica screamed out in pain, suddenly she felt weak but she had enough strength to kick Ashley's body away.

Jessica tried to crawl away, not wanting to have to shoot her best friend, but however Ashley got up and sprinted towards her faster than lightning and tackled Jessica to the floor and attempted to bite Jessica's neck but was kicked away again.

"Please... don't make me do this Ash, I love you!" Jessica whispered, hoping that she could somehow bring Ashley back to life, the zombie however kept crawling towards her.

Jessica tried to ignore the burning sensation in her wrist and pointed the gun at Ashley's head and shut her eyes and pulled the trigger.

Jessica let out a loud gasp in pain as she realized that she has been bitten.

Jessica pushed Ashley's body off of her and she closed Ashley's eyes with her fingers, tears once again showing, but she tried to remain strong, she needed to get back to the house, she saw the pipe that she left on the ground but she didn't care.

She noticed her had quite a bit of blood on herself but right now she had bigger issues ans that was to get back to the house.

She tried to stand up, feeling dizzy, trying to massage her head to make her blurry vision go away.

She exhaled, looked back at Ashley's body and saying a promise that she meant and wanted to keep and that was to not become one of them.

She stumbled back to the house, surprisingly, the zombies showed no interest in her, she figured it had something to do with the bite.

The journey seemed to go on for hours and she wanted nothing less to get back to the Bellas, she couldn't help but blame herself, if she didn't suggest her and Ashley going, Ashley would still be alive.

She finally saw the house and she sighed in relief, her vision was getting blurrier but she had enough strenght to open and close the door behind her before fainting.

The Bellas all gasped, Lucy, who was currently sitting in Stacie's lap, has ran over to Jessica and Stacie followed her a few moments later.

"Oh my god! JESSICA?!" Aubrey screamed in panic, all of the Bellas watched Jessica's body, and they all gasped and backed away when Jessica's body moved.

"IT'S ALIVE TAKE COVER!" Amy screamed hiding behind a chair, trying not to be seen, of course anyone could see her.

Jessica squinted her eyes and shook her head, before sitting up, all of the Bellas expect for Amy who still thought no one could see her, wen over to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Jessica, what happened? Where's Ashley?" Aubrey asked slightly calmer, but still nervous, since one of her friends were missing.

Jessica sniffed, inhaled then exhaled and spoke up, "We went to a gas station, there was smoke, but it was coming from a generator I believe, we heard a gun shot similar to the one we heard this morning, we hid behind some boxes and this man came by, he had a revolver, and he had a hood on, he told us to get out so we reluctantly did, he asked us what we were doing there and when poor Ashley tried to answer, he-he-" Jessica tried to say but broke down again, thankfully the Bellas understood as they all gasped in realization.

"I cried, Ashley was shot and i cried, I checked the phone and thought i heard a groan but I ignored, thinking it was my imagination, I was going to stroke some of the hair from her face when she came alive and-" Jessica stopped again, her voice cracking.

"And? What happened?" Stacie asked gently.

Jessica took a deep breath and replied, "Guys, I'm bit..."

* * *

 _ **That was it! Sorry if it's bad it's like 1am here :) I'm glad to be back and now we can go back to weekly updates ^ Remember guys; Ashley was recently turned so shes not a normal zombie, she is an infected.**_

 _ **I am sorry I know I said this before, but next chapter will have more action! I promise! This chapter was to get me back to writing!**_

 _ **I know that Adam seemed like he had a mood swing but basically, he killed Ashley because she couldn't speak properly because she was panicking and Adam thinks that in order to survive you cant panic because someone who has a gun asks you question, because otherwise you won't last.**_

 _ **Also; Do you guys think Adam is a bad guy? Or just trying to look out for himself?**_

 _ **Anyways I will see you guys later!**_


	7. Meeting Others

_**Hey guys! I am back a bit early, I just felt like I have to write more :) I know some of you are confused about last chapter so I am going to explain;**_

 _ **Right so basically the reason why Adam shot Ashley will be revealed in later chapters but i can give a hint and it has something to do with his group, maybe the way his group works...? :)**_

 _ **Adam didn't shoot Ashley in the head because he wanted to prove that what he was saying is true, he might have had reasons for trying to prove that what he was saying is true, maybe perhaps because other people didn't believe him?**_

 _ **Also Jessica wanted to warn the Bellas and since it was only her and Ashley who went to investigate she was the only one left who saw everything that happened and she also didn't really seem to believe what Adam told her, about the bite changing you, so that's why she didn't shoot herself, and also if you can stop the infection from moving further into your body, then you can be saved, for example; if you got bitten on your arm or wrist, in the first couple of hours if you cut the arm or wrist off, you can be saved, however then you would be at a risk, and that risk is dying from huge amount of blood loss, if you manage to stop the bleeding though it should be fine, the time you got before you are turned by the zombie bite depends on the type of person you are, I don't know, it's hard to explain...**_

 _ **Now I would like to thank S.A.G-908 for always reviewing my chapters it means a lot and the fact is that reviews motivate me even more so thank you so much! :) x**_

 _ **I would also like to thank xcombixgirlx for reviewing my chapters as well, it means so much, thank you so much! x :)**_

 _ **And also a thank you to everyone else who has reviewed as well! :)**_

 _ **Also a bit of a warning for this chapter as it includes words that gay women find offensive.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6**_

"Guys I'm bit..." Jessica confessed, the tension in the room rose slightly, everyone gasped the second they heard what Jessica said.

"What happens if you are bit?" Aubrey asked confused, Beca and Chloe gave her a disbelieving look while everyone else looked confused as well.

"Don't you know?" Beca and Chloe asked at the same time, everyone turned to look at them.

"No... what happens?" Jessica asked.

"Well... how long ago were you bit?" Beca asked, Jessica seemed to think for a moment before answering, "About twenty minutes ago..." Beca gave her a small sympathetic smile.

"Well you turn into one of them if you are bit, we still, however have a chance to stop the infection from spreading and we still have hope of saving you... all it would take is for you to..." Beca trailed off everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

"What would it take...?" Aubrey asked afraid, Stacie rubbed her back softly, somehow knowing what Beca will say.

"Cut the arm off, not the whole arm, it would be enough to just cut a few inches above the bite..." Beca trailed off, Amy fainted, Aubrey let out a gasp, Stacie looked down, Chloe crossed her arms looking afraid, Jessica let out an "Oh my god!" Lilly pulled her hood over her head, Cynthia put her hand over her mouth, Denise mumbled something no one heard.

"Do I have a say in this?" Jessica asked, everyone looked at her and nodded.

"Well what do you want to happen, do you want to stay alive or die?" Beca asked kneeling down to Jessica.

"I want to stay alive, but is this the only solution?" Jessica asked, hoping for another solution.

"Couldn't she take like pills? Or-" Aubrey tried before Beca looked at her and sadly shook her head.

"Alright, lets do it..." Jessica said in a weak voice, her eyes were full of fear and anger for what happened earlier at the fuel station.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked, receiving a nod in reply, Beca gave Jessica one more sympathetic smile before saying, "Guys, we need something to put Jessica on, preferably a table, and someone get me a sharp knife from the kitchen!" she raised her voice by the end of the sentence.

Stacie and Aubrey were the ones to move a table to the middle of the room, Chloe was the one to get the sharpest knife from the kitchen, the rest of the Bellas sat down, not being able to do much from the shock, Lucy was curled up in a corner not daring to watch.

"Jessica, I think it would be better for you of you lied down." Beca informed, Jessica nodded and did as she was told.

"Stacie and Chloe, I hate to ask you this but do you think you can hold Jessica down?" Beca questioned, Chloe and Stacie looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay, I have never done this before so bare with me." Beca confessed, steadying the knife, Jessica took a deep breath when she felt the knife grazing the skin on her wrist.

"Okay..." Beca exhaled before counting down.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

SLASH!

"OH MY GOD! HOLY FUCK, OH MY GOD!" Jessica screamed, her heart beating a mile per minute, the rest of the Bellas gulped as some of them couldn't bear to watch, Amy was still passed out from shock.

Beca paled and gulped as she steadied the knife again, this time however, she didn't count down, Beca was starting to panic, this was her idea, and if anything goes wrong it will be her fault!

SLASH!

"FUCK!" Jessica screamed in pain, starting to lose the feeling in her hand, the remainder of the Bellas that were watching have all closed her eyes at this point.

"One more Jess, you can do it!" Beca encouraged, she steadied the knife once more, Jessica just nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks and sweat rolling down her forehead.

SLASH!

Jessica screamed out in pain, she looked at her now severed arm and she felt her breath leave her before passing out.

"Oh my god..." Beca breathed out, resting her elbows next to where Jessica was lying.

"Well done Beca, we need to bandage her arm before she dies of blood loss, any ideas?" Aubrey questioned.

The Bellas all blinked blankly at each other before murmuring something barely understandable by human.

"Um I didn't catch that but I guess that means someone has to go on a supply run, Beca is in no shape as she looks like she will pass out any minute now, Chloe will want to stay here..." Aubrey trailed off, considering her options before her eyes landed on Stacie.

"Stace, you don't have to but it would help if you went on a supply run, with someone..." Aubrey trailed off, secretly hoping that Stacie would pick her.

"Alright. Bree will you come with me? I need someone to have my back and you always do..." Stacie trailed off winking at Aubrey who's face was as red as a tomato.

Aubrey blushed at Stacie's words but nodded nonetheless and smiled, Stacie smiled back, she however noticed Aubrey blushing but decided not to comment on it.

Lucy noticed this and ran up to Stacie to hug her, Stacie smiled and hugged her back.

"Alright, we will be back as soon as we can, try to cover up her wound until then!" Aubrey breathed, the Bellas nodded at her and waved at the two girls before refocusing onto Jessica.

"I guess we better take one of the cars, the nearest shop that ought to have medical supplies is about five miles and we shouldn't risk walking..." Stacie advised after breaking apart from Lucy, Aubrey looked at her, gave her a small smile and nodded.

Stacie walked to the door and opened it, she waited for Aubrey to get through the door before moving through the door herself and closing it.

"So how are you holding up Bree?" Stacie asked as the two of them walked towards the car.

"After everything that has happened in the last like ten minutes I am feeling pretty crappy, how about you?" Aubrey asked turning to face Stacie as they got in the car.

"I kinda feel the same Bree, I am also feeling very hungry, but I know there isn't much to spare, we need to set up a rationing system or something otherwise we will all die of starvation." Stacie insisted.

"To be honest Stace, I agree, anyways lets go on our first supply run!" Aubrey responded before buckling her seat belt.

The drive to the shop has been quiet, too quiet for Stacie's liking, she turned to look at Aubrey every now and then but the blonde wouldn't look at her, she only stared out the window, Stacie was getting worried about Aubrey being too quiet but she blamed it on today's events.

The car eventually came to a stop in front of a shop, the shop itself looked quite big, Aubrey only prayed that it hasn't been looted yet. There weren't a lot of zombies on the streets, only a few stray ones, the other zombies probably got attracted by something.

"Here we are, the doors look to be closed though!" Stacie observed as the two girls got out of the car, Aubrey nodded in agreement but didn't say anything else, this worried Stacie quite a bit.

"Bree, are you okay?" Stacie asked walking up to Aubrey who was looking everywhere but Stacie.

"Yes I am fine..." Aubrey trailed off, not seeming to believe it herself, Stacie narrowed her eyes but nodded nonetheless and the two of them made their way to the front of the shop which was locked.

"Dammit! What do we do now?!" Aubrey panicked, raising her voice slightly.

"Do you have a nail file? Or anything sharp? Do you have a hair clip?" Stacie asked as she inspected the lock.

"I might do, but what does this have to do with a locked door?" Aubrey questioned walking up behind Stacie.

"Have you heard of lock picking before?" Stacie asked turning her head to look at Aubrey who now looked confused.

"Well yes, but what does a nail file or anything like that have to do with lock picking?" Aubrey shot back, Stacie rolled her eyes and answered smugly, "Nail Files are sharp and you need a sharp object to lock pick a door open, simple and easy!" Stacie was smiling slightly at how confused Aubrey looked.

"Alright, here." Aubrey answered shortly, giving Stacie the nail file.

Stacie looked back at the lock, and reached into her pocket, she got out a hair clip and put the nail file and hair clip into the lock and started to turn it different directions.

As Stacie worked on the lock, Aubrey found herself walking until she was at Stacie's side, watching the younger brunette curiously.

Aubrey smiled when she remembered how concerned Stacie was for her about five minutes ago, Stacie was so caring, she was selfless, brave and Aubrey also found herself thinking about how beautiful Stacie really is.

After a few clicks the door to the shop was finally open, Stacie stood up and looked at Aubrey who nodded at her, Stacie nodded back at her and the two of them stepped inside.

It was relatively dark in the shop, there didn't seem to be many supplies that they could use by this point as they were either useless or out of date.

However they did find some backpacks that they took and they also found some food that was still salvageable.

The two girls also found a lot of water and a few energy drinks, much to Aubrey's dismay, they had also found a few spare clothing that they could take.

About ten minutes later the two girls have cleared out the shop, taking everything that they could; Drinks, Food, Medical Supplies and Medicine, Bags, Clothing, Firewood and they also found a few flashlights and extra batteries so they took that as well.

Just as the two of them were about to exit the shop Stacie stopped suddenly.

"Stace what's wrong?" Aubrey asked concerned, Stacie made a 'shhh' sound before answering;

"Bree, there are people out there!" Stacie hissed, Aubrey's eyes widened before closing her eyes.

"And how are we going to get out?" Aubrey asked, her voice rising slightly before calming herself down.

"The way we came in, I mean come on! People cant kill their own kind that's sick!" Stacie panicked, her voice rising before also calming herself down.

"Stacie, what do you think happened to Ashley?" Aubrey asked softly, Stacie's green eyes widened before nodding in remembrance to Jessica telling them that Ashley was shot.

"Exactly, the car is there, that's our only way out!" Aubrey pointed out.

"We cant exactly walk out there, they might be armed!" Stacie shot back, fear rising in both of the girls.

"Oh shoot, you are right, what are we going to do?" Aubrey asked, now panicking, the tension in the atmosphere rose slightly and suddenly both of the girls felt cold.

"Well, we cant wait for them to leave, we don't know when that will be, also the fact is they most certainly noticed by now that someone picked the lock, our only choice is to go outside I guess..." Stacie declared, Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"But what happens if they are armed and they try to shoot us?" Aubrey once again asked, her voice rising once more.

"I wont let them, if they try to shoot you I will tear them apart, if anyone will be shot out of the two of us, it will be me." Stacie assured.

"No Stacie, none of us will get shot!" Aubrey argued back.

"I am saying that if one of us would be shot it would be me." Stacie shot back calmly.

"Stacie..." Aubrey tried to lecture but before anything could be said they heard the voices from outside coming closer, the two girls looked at each other before running and crouching down behind one of the counters.

"Someone must be in there! Daniel! Go and check it out! NOW!" A voice from outside shouted.

"For fucks sake I am not your slave, Aaron!" Another voice, revealed to be someone called Daniel declared.

"No but you are part of the group and I have saved your sorry ass numerous times!" The other voice, revealed to be someone called Aaron shouted.

"And if there are people in there?" Daniel asked.

"Shoot them, no hesitation." Aaron ordered.

"Oh my god, Stacie I am scared..." Aubrey whispered, Stacie looked at Aubrey and hugged her.

"Don't be, we will be okay." Stacie whispered back, dropping the bags that she was carrying to hug Aubrey closer.

Suddenly they heard the door hesitantly open and they saw a tall shadow which seemed to be looking around and seemed to be carrying a pistol.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Daniel asked, looking around and closing the door behind him.

"He seems like he doesn't want to hurt us, should we?" Stacie asked and Aubrey hesitantly nodded, Stacie put the bags over her shoulder and put her hands up in surrender before peeking out from behind the counter.

Daniel saw Stacie and pointed his gun at her before asking, "What are you doing here?" after he said that, Aubrey decided to also show herself and Daniel looked between them before lowering his gun.

"You two don't look like trouble, what are you two doing here?" Daniel asked, moving closer slowly.

"We are just on a supply run, we are running out of resources." Stacie answered, relaxing slightly at realizing that Daniel had no intentions to hurt them.

"I see, what are your names?" Daniel asked with a small smile, his voice friendly.

"I am Stacie, and this is Aubrey." Stacie introduced herself and Aubrey smiling in a friendly way.

"I'm Daniel, now, do you guys have weapons?" Daniel asked, Stacie looked at Aubrey and the two of them shook their heads.

"I see, I do happen to have a spare machete and a spare revolver, I will gladly give it to you, we all have to help each other out, yes?" Daniel offered.

"That would be great but are you sure you don't mind?" Aubrey jumped into the conversation.

"Not at all, we have to help each other out at times like these, in my opinion during something like a zombie apocalypse the best thing you can do is to be kind and share your stuff, my group doesn't think so though, but I couldn't care less." Daniel explained, smiling at the two girls in front of him.

"Alright then! We gladly accept! Thank you Daniel!" Aubrey thanked before walking up to Daniel and taking the weapons, she gave Stacie the machete who thanked her with a small smile and a nod.

"You are welcome, now I do wonder-" Daniel started but before he could say what he was going to say a voice cut him off, it was Aaron.

"Daniel! Are you done yet! I sure didn't hear any gunshots, if I don't hear them I am coming in!"

"Oh no, noise attracts these things, your exit is only the way you came in, but if I shoot you two wont have a way out since the walkers will surround the shop." Daniel explained.

"What are we going to do?" Aubrey asked panicking.

"A gunfight will only attract more of them but that might be our only option, if we take them by surprise, you two might be able to make it out before the walkers get attracted." Daniel commented.

"That's our only way I guess, and you really call them walkers?" Stacie asked.

"Better than to call them zombies-" Daniel suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence his eyes wide.

"DANIEL?!" Aubrey screamed, in reply she heard a low chuckle.

No one noticed the door opening and nobody noticed someone else walking in, walking right behind Daniel and pushing a knife right into his heart.

"Worthless piece of shit, he was never good for anything!" Aaron spat, Aubrey immediately went into a shock and she couldn't move.

"I might as well finish the job that Daniel should have done..." Aaron chuckled menacingly.

"Which one of you should I kill first...?" Aaron wondered out loud before his eyes settled on Aubrey.

"You will not lay a hand on her!" Stacie stepped in front of Aubrey, glaring at Aaron.

"Aha, but I do not need to lay a hand on her, you see, I was planning on using my revolver." Aaron growled.

"You will not shoot her or hurt her in any way!" Stacie growled back.

"Aww are you protecting your girlfriend?! How fucking adorable, too many fucking dykes are in this world, glad most of them are gone!" Aaron spat.

"She isn't a dyke!" Stacie growled.

"Aha but are you identifying yourself as one?" Aaron asked in a spiteful tone of voice.

Stacie didn't reply instead she ran at Aaron with her machete in her hands fully intending on killing the man, unfortunately, Aaron was faster and instinctively pulled the trigger...

BANG!

Stacie fell to the floor, clutching her shoulder, where the bullet had hit, she cried out in pain, Aaron laughed.

At this point Aubrey seemed to have gotten out of her shock and she screamed in anger when she had realized that Aaron had fired the gun, and the bullet hit Stacie.

"YOU ASSHOLE YOU ARE DEAD!" Aubrey screamed as she pointed her gun at Aaron who looked shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Aaron said, more to himself, he looked around and saw the door wide open and saw someone else standing in the door way, it must have been a person from his group.

"Aaron! We got a situation down at the base! Walkers attacking form everywhere!" The man shouted in panic.

"Alright, tell them we are coming!" Aaron ordered and the man quickly did as he was told, not wanting to make Aaron angry.

"I will finish with you later, unless you want your friend to stay alive you will put the gun down!" Aaron commanded as he started backing away in order to be able to get back to his base.

Aubrey gasped as she realized that it wasn't a good idea to shoot as much as she wanted to she knew what would happen, if Aaron's group see her shoot Aaron they will kill her and Stacie.

Aubrey lowered her gun and Aaron nodded at her and put his gun away before quickly jogging outside.

"Stacie..." Aubrey whimpered, tears showing in her eyes.

"I'm okay, it's okay, it's only my shoulder, he didn't hurt you, did he?" Stacie asked, her eyes full of concern.

"He didn't hurt me, thanks to you..." Aubrey whispered.

"Good, argh god this kinda hurts." Stacie grimaced.

"Lets go, I want to be out of here, I can treat your wound when we get back." Aubrey stated, Stacie nodded before getting up, using Aubrey's hand to help steady herself.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked, her eyes still full of tears.

"Yeah I am fine, don't worry, I just need it disinfected and bandaged." Stacie smiled but it turned into more of a frown.

Aubrey crouched down next to Daniel's body, and closed Daniel's eyes and took his gun.

"Thank you Daniel, may you find peace." Aubrey whispered.

After that Aubrey helped Stacie carry the supplies they collected and they carried it back to the car.

Aubrey opened the door for Stacie and shut it for her and then jogged over to her side and got in the car.

"Oh and Stacie?" Aubrey said, her eyes full of relief.

"Yeah?" Stacie asked back.

Aubrey leaned in dangerously close to Stacie's lips but just before they could touch Aubrey moved her lips to Stacie's cheek and kissed it.

"Thank you, I am sorry I was in a shock." Aubrey thanked and apologized.

Stacie smiled, "No problem, glad to help." Stacie admitted, touching her burning cheek and she fist pumped when Aubrey wasn't looking.

About five minutes later the two girls got back to the farm, they were greeted by CR, Lilly and Amy.

"What happened?" CR asked walking briskly towards Stacie who seemed to be trying to move her shoulder.

"She got shot, we will explain could you please help us get the supplies inside?" Aubrey asked but it came out more like she was begging.

Lucy came outside, she heard the adults talking and when she saw Stacie she gasped, and ran towards the group of adults.

"Oh my god!" Lucy gasped, making everyone look at her, Lucy looked at the machete and the two guns which Aubrey was holding and felt her breath leave her.

"Lucy we will explain, right now just go and inform everyone else that we are back." Aubrey stated, Lucy slumped her shoulders and looked like she was ready to cry but thankfully she must have held it in.

The Bellas who were outside started to help pack in, the sun was eventually setting and Stacie turned to look at the sunset.

"Do you think we will hear of Aaron again?" Stacie asked as Aubrey walked until she was next to Stacie.

"I don't know, I hope not, but the most important thing is that you are alive." Aubrey admitted blushing slightly, she blushed even harder when she felt Stacie interlock their fingers.

"I know, we will make it, i promise, I wont let anything happen to you or anyone else, we will face this, together." Stacie promised and Aubrey smiled slightly.

"Together. Now lets go and fix your shoulder before it gets infected!" Aubrey suggested, smiling slightly at knowing Stacie hated disinfecting.

Stacie just groaned in response.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I hope this chapter wasn't bad, I really tried in this chapter! So do you guys think we will see Aaron again? Only time will tell...**_

 _ **Also, before I forget to mention, I have made a twitter account, I don't know how regularly I will use it but if I have a reason to, I will use it, so if you are interested, my name is: ThatNutCracker.**_

 _ **Anyways see you guys in the next chapter! :)**_


	8. NOT A CHAPTER!

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry but this isn't an update! I am really sorry but something really bad happened to my grandma and I just cannot write. I am truly sorry guys, I hope you understand but I will work on getting the next chapter out next week.**_

 _ **I am still looking for a beta by the way! It's not something that I require ASAP but it would be nice to have someone who can correct my mistakes.**_

 _ **I appreciate all support you guys have given me so far and I would really appreciate if you guys understood the reason why this isn't a chapter.**_

 _ **I have written quite a bit of the next chapter but right now I just feel like I cannot write, you guys mean the world to me and your guy's support also means the world to me! :)**_

 _ **I hope you guys understand and I hope you guys can forgive me! x :(**_


	9. Back On The Farm

_**Hey guys! I wanna first of all thank you all so much for the nice reviews that you guys have been posting! It means so much, thank you! My grandma is slightly better now which is really good! :)**_

 _ **I have also started a side story that I will work on it is called Agent Mitchell, its a Special Agent AU that I will also try to update once a week.**_

 _ **Also! My best friend decided that she will have a go in the world of Fanfiction, she is very new to writing and I am currently Beta-Reading for her! Her name is TheFanfictionGirl2001 and her story will basically involve superpowers! Oh and her story is called, Accidents Happen.**_

 _ **I have nothing else to say apart from thank you guys so much! :) Oh and prepare to be disappointed over how crap this chapter is! :) Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 7**_

After a few minutes the Bellas packed out the supplies, everyone apart from Aubrey and Stacie, now gathered in the living room, everyone looked tired, Jessica was still looking like she was getting used to the idea of having only one arm and everyone else was staring at her arm.

"How the arm Jessica?" Aubrey asked as she and Stacie walked into the living room.

"Yeah, I am just still getting used to it but the pain is starting to get better now." Jessica replied as she sat down next to Lilly.

"So what happened outside?" Beca asked as she sat down into Chloe's lap.

"You see we went into this shop to get the supplies then there was a group of men outside and they sent one of their men inside the shop, his name was Daniel, he was nice and he had enough of being controlled, as he said that his groups leader came in and stabbed him, I was shocked I didn't know what to do, Stacie was the one who took the heat, the guy was about to shoot me but Stacie defended me and got shot instead." Aubrey explained, everyone in the room gasped.

"He what?! I will punch his fat-ass in!" Fat Amy screeched, drawing everyone's attention.

"It's not necessary, all I know is that we are gonna want to fortify this place as soon as we can, we got some materials required, all we need is fences, but we can get them from the nearest forest area, we will start tomorrow, what do you think, Bellas?" Aubrey asked, everyone in the room looked at each other before nodding.

"Good idea!" echoed through the room, Aubrey smiled, proud of herself.

"Great, everyone go and get some rest, god knows we will need it." Aubrey spoke softly before grabbing Stacie's hand and dragging her off, a chorus of wolf whistles were heard from around the room but Aubrey and Stacie ignored it.

"Come on we better take a look at your shoulder." Aubrey spoke softly, Stacie smiled at her and nodded, the could hear the rest of the Bellas talking downstairs but the two girls just ignored them.

"Alright Stace just grab a stool, I will be right over!" Aubrey spoke softly, Stacie nodded and sat down.

Aubrey walked back into the bathroom a few moments later carrying a disinfectant.

"Stacie I need you to take your shirt off." Aubrey stated trying to not blush but failing miserably, Stacie smirked at Aubrey before answering.

"Aubs, if you wanted me that badly all you have to do is ask..." Stacie tailed off, winking at Aubrey, who's face was as red as Chloe's hair.

Stacie stood back up and took of her shirt, Aubrey blushed and tried to look anywhere but Stacie, who was now sat back down in her bra.

"Alright, I will be applying some disinfectant to your shoulder." Aubrey stated before grabbing some bandages and putting the disinfectant on there.

Aubrey carefully looked at the wound before putting the bandage on, Stacie hissed and flinched slightly but thankfully she didn't flinch too badly.

"Stacie, I am so sorry, I froze back there and I didn't know what to do, when I saw you get shot..." Aubrey sobbed hugging Stacie carefully.

"If anything, you are the thing that keeps me alive at this point, I would choose you over anything and you know that." Stacie confessed, Aubrey felt like her heart has melted and she couldn't help but start smiling.

"I know but if I didn't freeze then I could have prevented this from happening." Aubrey exclaimed.

"Aubrey you couldn't have, everything happens for a reason." Stacie comforted.

"No Stacie I-" Aubrey started but got cut off by something she would have never expected.

She felt Stacie's hand lace behind her neck and pulled her closer to her, connecting their lips, Aubrey at first was a bit tense and didn't kiss back for a few seconds but after those few seconds she began to kiss Stacie back, Stacie smiled into the kiss and pulled Aubrey closer.

They kissed for about a minute before the need for oxygen became a problem, they both pulled away from each other smiling.

"Um I'm sorry, i just wanted to- to really do that..." Stacie trailed off, being the one to blush this time.

"Its okay Stace, we should do that more often." Aubrey suggested, Stacie in return smiled at her.

"I guess we could do it again right now..." Stacie winked and pulled Aubrey closer again to her, reconnecting their lips.

Chloe and Beca walked upstairs a few minutes later, they immediately went to their shared bedroom.

"How are you holding up Becs?" Chloe asked, sitting down next to Beca on their shared bed.

"I don't know Chlo, this whole zombie apocalypse is very stressing, especially having to cut Jessica's arm off, you shouldn't have to do stuff like this!" Beca exclaimed getting up and starting to pace around.

"Becs, you saved Jessica's life, if you wouldn't have done that, she would be gone." Chloe comforted, Beca stopped pacing around and looked at Chloe.

"I guess, but, what could have caused this whole zombie apocalypse? TO be honest I would rather be back to being a Bella than being a survivor." Beca confessed, Chloe stood up and walked over to Beca.

"I think most of us do, poor Ashley, she was always the quiet one, her and Jessica had a thing for each other, I wonder as well though,what could have caused this? Some kind of weapon? Virus?" Chloe wondered as she looked around the room.

"I had always wanted to see what it would be like to win at Lincoln Center, but I guess we will never know..." Beca trailed off hanging her head, Chloe pouted slightly before going in to hug the younger girl, Beca visibly tensed before relaxing and hugging Chloe back.

"Should we get some rest?" Chloe half asked and half suggested as the two of them pulled away, Beca smiled and nodded.

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Chloe asked as she lay down, Beca seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Big spoon, and don't you dare make a joke about this or I swear to god Beale I will end you." Beca finished in a low threatening tone of voice.

"Aww but you are so little!" Chloe cooed, Beca glared at her before tackling Chloe and poking her in her side.

"No Beca! I am sorryyyy! No hahahahahahahaha!" Chloe laughed with tears in her eyes, Beca started to giggle at Chloe's reaction.

"Say that again Beale, I dare you." Beca threatened playfully sadly Chloe got the advantage, she flipped them over so now she was the one who was on top of Beca, Chloe started to tickle Beca's rip cage.

"NO STOP- HAHAHAHAHA!" Beca pleaded, Chloe stopped for a moment before speaking up, "Only if I get a kiss!" Chloe winked and Beca felt her breath leave her, she started to blush, as red as Chloe's hair.

"You okay there Becs?" Chloe asked, now concerned, Beca tried to hide her face in her hands but Chloe pinned them above her head.

"Becs?" Chloe asked, looking down at Beca's lips, Beca visibly gulped her own eyes flickering down onto Chloe's lips.

"Chloe..." Beca whispered, clearly flustered, she knew what was about to transpire, but more importantly, she wanted it to happen.

Chloe looked up from Beca's lips and looked into her eyes, Chloe was asking permission to kiss her, Beca nodded and gulped once again.

Chloe smiled and cupped Beca's cheek, her eyes flickered down to Beca's lips and she closed her eyes...

BANG!

The loud noise made Chloe pull away from Beca, they suddenly heard screams coming from around the house.

"SHIT!" They heard Cynthia Rose scream and then they heard a louder bang, this time, it sounded like a gunshot...

* * *

 _ **Damn I know I said I have a 3k word document and I do, but I just wanted to get back to writing with a cliffhanger! :)**_

 _ **This was pretty short I know, but I need to get back to writing, I am busy this weekend, but on Monday I don't have to go to school because of the bank holidays! YAY!**_

 _ **I am sorry about the short chapter but I just wanted to get something out to you guys, sorry for the delay as well! I should get back to schedule starting from next week! :)**_

 _ **Now: What do you guys think happened? Are they under attack? Did someone kill themselves with a gun? Tell me what you guys think!**_

 _ **Also! Aubrey and Stacie kissed! Yay! I have never written a kissing scene, like ever, so it was quiet awkward. Beca and Chloe! They almost kissed! DAMMIT! :) Don't worry gys they will kiss, but since they are the main pairing I want to wait with it a bit, now that I technically got Aubrey and Stacie together, there will be more Bechloe action! YAY!**_

 _ **Anyways see you guys on Monday! :)**_


	10. Escape

_**Hey guys! I am back again! This chapter was so exciting for me to write! For once I am actually proud (*gasp*) of this chapter! :)**_

 _ **Nothing more to say apart from that I will be updating my other story Agent Mitchell later next week! :)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading guys! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 8**_

"What the fuck?!" Beca screamed as she and Chloe bolted out of their bedroom, they smelt smoke and they heard screaming coming from downstairs.

Aubrey and Stacie bolted out of the bathroom seconds later they saw Beca and Chloe walking towards them.

"What's going on?!" Stacie exclaimed she looked around desperately, "And where is Lucy?!" she added.

"Shit! What the hell is-" Aubrey was cut off by a scream which sounded like Lucy, Stacie felt like her heart had stopped, her face changed colors to red, she clenched her fists but hissed at the sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Fuck! If someone is here... then that means..." Stacie trailed off, looking worried and angry at the same time.

"Lucy!" all four girls shouted in realization, Stacie clenched her teeth in anger and started moving without realizing it.

Stacie found herself downstairs in a flash, she took the situation in before her, Cynthia Rose and Denise were on the ground, not moving, blood flowing down on their cheeks, and a huge hole in their forehead, Stacie felt her stomach turn at the sight. Fat Amy was hiding behind a couch, Lilly and Jessica were on their knees with someone standing behind them, they were armed, Lucy was nowhere to be seen... However Stacie's eyes settled on the man giving out all the instructions.

Aaron...

"Hello dyke, nice to see you again." Aaron spat as he turned to look at Stacie who was holding her shoulder.

"Where's Lucy? WHERE IS SHE?!" Stacie screamed as she walked forward fully intending on ripping Aaron's head off with her bare hands.

"Oh the little girl... she is finally reunited with her mother..." Aaron growled as he walked towards Stacie.

"HER MOTHER IS DEAD!" Stacie hissed, her cheeks red in anger and her eyes were showing one thing; Fury.

"No, she went on a business trip, her mother was almost killed by zombies, I saved her, I GAVE HER SOMEWHERE TO STAY! So no... her mother isn't _dead_." Aaron spoke, his voice full of anger but at the same time, it also hinted at sadness.

"Lucy stays here, with us, she belongs here!" Stacie spat taking a few menacing steps towards Aaron.

"Do you have any idea how happy she was to see her mother, she shouted in joy and hugged her, she is glad to be gone, it was written all over her face, stop being such a selfish dyke and just let the girl go back to where she belongs!" Aaron growled.

At that moment Aubrey, Chloe and Beca raced down the stairs, they took in the situation before them, Chloe's eyes widened and she took hold of Beca's hand, Beca was shaking in fear (not like she would ever admit it). Aubrey narrowed her eyes and then practically drilled holes into Aaron's head with her glare.

"Oh look, more dykes, wonderful!" Aaron spat as he glared back at Aubrey.

"Don't you dare call them that!" Stacie growled, Aaron just laughed menacingly, which made Stacie clench her fist tightly, so tight she possibly drawing blood.

"Boss?" A male voice called out from where the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Aaron growled, the man visibly gulped before answering, "We accidentally put a hole into the alcohol bottles, the alcohol all ended up on the floor and we knocked down a lighter and it has been lit." The man said shaking, Aaron nodded, "That is what we were trying to achieve, nice work Oliver, you might end up as my main man one day." Aaron for once smiled making Oliver gulp in fear before faking a smile and walking off.

"Have fun distinguishing the fire dykes!" Aaron said with a sick smile before he made a hand gesture, which made his group nod and they followed him out, Lilly and Jessica stood up and ran over to Cynthia Rose and Denise, Amy sat down and started to cry.

"Oh my god! Lucy!" Stacie whispered as she knelt down and cried into her hands.

"Stacie! There is a fire! They wont hurt Lucy! You have to help us distinguish it!" Beca said putting an arm around Stacie's shaking form.

"They took her!" Stacie screamed in anger as she pound her fist into the floor.

"Stace, you have to listen! If you don't help us we will all die! If we die there is no way to get Lucy back!" Beca tried to comfort and suddenly Stacie started to shake more and sobbed louder.

"Beca! It's no use! The fire is growing! We need to leave!" Chloe shouted in panic.

"We cant leave! Everything we have is here!" Aubrey argued.

"The fire is too big we cannot do anything about it!" Chloe argued back.

"What are we going to do?" Aubrey asked in panic.

"Get everyone round up and take the bus and leave." Chloe spoke, and looked at the rest of the remaining Bellas who were crying, and kneeling down.

"Everyone, we have to go, now!" Chloe said taking charge, everyone who survived looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, everyone go to the minibus! GO!" Chloe ordered, pacing around, before grabbing Beca's hand and running outside, being careful to avoid the flames.

Stacie was still on the ground, she tucked her knees to her chest, however she wasn't crying anymore, by this time, everyone else apart from one person gathered by the bus.

"Stace we have to go!" Aubrey pleaded as she put her arms around Stacie, helping her up.

"I'm s-so s-sorry." Stacie sobbed once more, Aubrey cupped Stacie's cheeks before pressing a soft and chaste kiss to her lips.

"It's fine Stacie now come on, we have to leave!" Aubrey pointed out before grabbing Stacie's hand and leading her outside.

The two of them jogged over to where Beca, Chloe, Jessica and Lilly were.

"Wait, where's Amy?" Beca panicked suddenly.

"Oh fuck! She must be inside!" Chloe exclaimed pacing around.

"We have to save her!" Jessica pointed out.

"We cant! Look at those flames! The roof will be on fire any second now! Look at the smoke!" Beca shouted.

"Once a Bella, always a Bella! She is one of us Beca, we cant leave her! She is my best friend!" Jessica pleaded, Beca sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I'll try, if I don't come out in five minutes, you all have to leave!" Beca said, Chloe didn't look happy at all by Beca's statement.

"Beca no, I will not allow it!" Chloe spoke a bit louder and colder than she intended.

"Chloe, if she is alive we cant leave her! Think about this!" Beca pleaded.

"Just... be careful..." Chloe trailed off, looking sad and worried, Beca hesitantly walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her, she broke away a few moments later.

"That's how I am still alive right?" Beca rhetorically asked before she began to jog towards the house.

As Beca stepped into the house she scrunched her nose up and covered her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Amy?" Beca coughed but she heard no reply.

"AMY?!"

No reply...

"FAT AMY?!" Beca desperately searched and that was the moment she saw blonde hair, she noticed Amy lying on the floor, holding her side.

"Shortstack?" Amy croaked.

"Amy!" Beca said in relief.

"What's happening?" Amy asked coughing.

"Cant you see? The place is burning down, we need to move!" Beca coughed.

"I am not going anywhere..." Amy trailed off, Beca's eyes started to become blurry but she wiped the tears with her sleeve.

"Yes you are! Come on!" Beca begged as she tried to help Amy stand up.

"I am not, I am injured, I will only be in the way." Amy pointed out.

"Amy! Please-" Beca started but then she got cut off by some of the ceiling falling down behind her.

"Shortstack you need to leave, promise me that you will kick ass, and also get your head out of your ass and get your girl, we all know you like the ginger, we can all see it, please survive for us... Once a Bella...-" Amy tried to finish her sentence but Beca finished it for her.

"Always a Bella..." Beca finished tears spilling from her eyes, Amy smiled and drew her last breath.

Beca gasped as she felt Amy's pulse fade away, she felt her eyes filling with more and more tears until she realized that she was sobbing.

Beca wiped her eyes with her sleeve and got up, she took on last look at Amy before starting to carefully jog out of the house.

As she was about to get to the door another part of the ceiling fell down behind her and she tried to open the door.

It was stuck...

"Oh my god! Come on!" Beca screamed as she desperately pounded on the door, she tried to shoulder push the door open but it didn't work, she decided to back away and she ran at the door and kicked it as hard as she could, even the door hinge flew as she kicked it open.

Beca coughed and through the thick smoke she ran the rest of the remaining Bella's standing by the bus, Stacie looked really pissed off, Aubrey was trying to comfort her, Chloe was crying into her hands, Jessica was staring into blank space and Lilly was playing with her hair.

"BECA!" Chloe screamed as she saw Beca come out of the house, Chloe ran over to Beca and hugged her tight, so tight Beca couldn't breathe.

"Chlo..." Beca whispered as she ran her hands through Chloe's hair, however a voice made them break apart.

"Where's Amy?" Jessica asked as she waked closer to the two.

"She's-" Beca tried but got stuck on her words.

"Beca? What happened to her? BECA?!" Jessica panicked already knowing what Beca will say, but she didn't want to believe it herself.

"She's gone..." Beca whimpered, everyone gasped around her, even Lilly gasped.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"She's dead!" Beca rushed out, Jessica's eyes widened and she clenched her fists.

"She can't be..." Jessica trailed off, not believing it herself.

"I'm sorry..." Beca said sincerely, patting Jessica on the arm before getting into the bus.

Everyone apart from Jessica did the same as Beca, they got into the bus, Jessica just stood still and watched as the flames roared.

After a few moments the house collapsed and Jessica gasped and covered her eyes, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on Jessica! We have to go!" Aubrey shouted from the bus, Jessica looked back at her and nodded sadly, walking into the bus and closing the door.

No one was in the shape to do anything, Jessica was definitely not going to talk any time soon, Lilly never really talked to begin with, Aubrey was sat with Stacie, cuddling into her side and Beca was sat behind the drivers seat, Chloe was the one driving this time.

Most of the journey was spent in silence, they had no idea where they were going, but they followed where the freeway was heading.

After an hour or so Chloe took a turn to the left which was heading off of the freeway, the road was leading to a forest which was kind of creepy, it was starting to get dark outside, the sun was setting over the horizon.

They were about halfway through the forest when the bus suddenly stopped.

"What the hell?" Aubrey shrieked.

"Out of fuel..." Chloe trailed off banging her hand against the window next to her.

"Guys, not to worry you, but there is a whole horde in front of us..." Stacie trailed off pointing in front of the bus.

"Sonofabitch!" Beca screamed before Aubrey put a hand in front of her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Beca shut up!" Aubrey whispered loud.

"The horde looks to be coming towards us..." Chloe warned.

"Oh no... everyone stay quiet!" Aubrey ordered as she made a 'Shhh' sound when Beca opened her mouth to talk.

And so silence came over everyone, it was true what Chloe said, the horde was coming towards them, in about ten minutes time the horde had passed, the zombies were just wandering aimlessly, their groans and moans filled the silence, everyone was taking short and anxious breaths, careful to not let the zombies know that they are there.

"Alright Bella's we need a plan, like ASAP, the bus is out of fuel, we lost four more of our group, three dead and one kidnapped, we need fuel to get out of here, we don't have anything, we lost everything..." Aubrey spoke.

"We need fuel, otherwise we will all freeze to death out here, especially now that it's almost winter." Beca pointed out.

"We need someone to go and get the fuel, otherwise, like Beca said, we will freeze to death." Aubrey agreed.

"I could go, I am quick and the fuel station isn't that far, there is one just about two minutes away." Beca suggested.

"Beca that would be great but are you sure, a lot of stuff happened recently...?" Aubrey asked.

"Someone has to Aubrey, I don't want any of you guys to get hurt." Beca admitted, a chorus of 'Awws' filled the silence which was followed after Beca finished her sentence.

"Alright, Beca, be careful, if you wont be back in thirty minutes someone will come and get you." Aubrey assured.

"Alright Bree, I will be back shortly." Beca stated, and much to everyone's surprise Aubrey went up and hugged Beca tight, Beca stiffened before hugging back gently.

"Aww..." Stacie cooed smiling slightly.

"Ahem, anyways you should go..." Aubrey said blushing, Chloe glared at Aubrey, Chloe was jealous.

"Be careful, Beca." Chloe said a bit colder than intended, but nonetheless went up and hugged Beca.

"That's how I'm still alive right?" Beca playfully asked, hoping to lighten the mood a little, her words made a few snorts escape from the rest of the Bellas.

"Alright I will be back soon!" Beca said before opening the door and walking outside.

It was very dark by the time the girls negotiated who is going to get the fuel, as Beca breathed the cool night air in she felt hope wash over her. She heard crickets chirping and she heard the faint voice of the Bella's talking.

"Better get going..." Beca thought to herself and she began walking, towards the direction that the bus was pointing towards to.

How could everything go to hell so easily? First it was losing Ashley, then Jessica getting bitten, then Stacie gets shot, then Aaron's group attacks them, CR, Denise and Fat Amy were lost and Lucy was technically kidnapped, now the bus is out of fuel.

What else could go wrong?

Beca started to walk quicker when she realized that it was raining, her hair was soaked in seconds, the wind was whistling, thankfully she saw the fuel station after a few long steps.

Before she knew it she was by the fuel station, picking up an empty fuel container and she filled it with diesel.

As she was filling it she heard a noise behind her, she swiftly turned around and realized that it was a little puppy, it was a little German Shepherd puppy which looked to be about four months old, it was wagging it's tail in happiness.

"Hey boy..." Beca said after checking the puppy's collar, he was called Buddy. Buddy barked at her in a friendly way.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked, Buddy jumped about, chasing his tail.

"Okay then, I have to get fuel, so, excuse me." Beca said trying not to pay too much attention at Buddy, he was so fluffy and looked so cheerful.

After Beca filled the fuel container she heard rustling behind her and she turned around, Buddy growled.

A man emerged from behind the trees, he was wearing a cloak, it was hard to see his face but he was armed, he had a revolver.

"What are you doing here?" The man hissed.

"Getting fuel?" Beca answered questioningly.

"I can see that, I mean in terms of, why are you here in this forest?" The man asked.

"Well we were escaping an attack from this man called Aaron, our bus broke down." Beca explained, being calm for whatever reason.

"Aaron?" The man asked, lowering his gun.

"Well yeah, two of our group members met him like a few hours ago, then he came and set fire to our base." Beca sniffed at the memory.

"Hmm, he gave us a lot of trouble, in fact my group got attacked a few hours ago as well, we moved out here where he cannot find us. My name is Adam by the way, nice to meet you." Adam introduced himself in a strangely formal manner.

"I am Beca, wait, have you seen two girls by any chance? One was a brunette and the other one was blonde?" Beca asked and Adam took a deep breath.

"Yes I have, and I was the one to shoot the brunette, it was an instinct, our group is taught to kill anyone who is stalling, as they might be stalling so an ambush can happen." Adam explained, regret filling his voice.

"You shot her? Just because she became nervous?!" Beca spat.

"I'm sorry, it was an instinct." Adam tried to explain.

"Your _instinct_ got my friend Ashley killed and my other friend Jessica to get bitten and she had to get her arm cut off, thanks to your _instincts_." Beca growled.

Adam sighed and took his cloak off, he was a man in his mid thirties, he had a clean shaven face and short spiky black hair, he had a few scars on his cheeks, forehead and he even had a scar slashing into his eyebrows.

"These are all of the scars that taught me my current instincts, I am sorry, if it helps we could make a deal. You stay safe and we give you food, does that sound fair?" Adam asked, Beca's eyes widened when she actually realized that Adam was being serious.

"Really?" Beca asked suspiciously, Adam nodded and smiled which showed nothing but honesty.

"Yeah, take your fuel back to your group stay safe, how about we meet here tomorrow morning at 9:45 am?" Adam asked.

"Y-yeah! Sounds great! Thank you!" Beca said, clearly grateful.

"Make sure to take care of your puppy, there are not a lot of nice things remaining in this world." Adam pointed out.

"Oh he isn't my puppy I literally found him as I got here." Beca admitted.

"Still, take care of it, see you tomorrow bright and early, if you want to you could bring your group over here for the deal, anyways stay safe!" Adam suggested before putting his cloak back on and walking off with one final wave.

Beca started to laugh and cry at the same time, things were finally looking up, even Buddy started to chase is tail in happiness.

Beca picked up the fuel canister and looked at Buddy, "Do you want to come with me?" Beca asked rhetorically, Buddy barked, Beca smiled before starting to slowly jog.

"Come on Buddy, lets go!" Beca said enthusiastically, Buddy started to run along side her and for once in a long time, Beca felt hope.

Things _might_ just turn out okay...

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry for all of the killing but I tried to make it more realistic.**_

 _ **So what do you guys think about Adam now? Will he keep his word? Or will everything go to hell?**_

 _ **Anyways so this chapter was supposed to come out Monday but the thing is, my boyfriend was supposed to come over today and stay till tomorrow (Sunday) but something happened which made the plans change, so now he will hopefully be coming over here tomorrow and staying until Monday! :D**_

 _ **Reviews, opinion and suggestions are always welcome! :) And your guy's support means the world to me!**_

 _ **Anyways see you guys next week! :)**_


	11. The Deal

_**Hey guys! I'm back with this chapter! For some odd reason I was excited to write this chapter, I don't know why! :)**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay, my laptop is a dumbass and it deleted everything I wrote for this chapter, so I had to rewrite it! :((((((**_

 _ **Anyways hope you guys enjoy this one! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 9**_

"Alright Becs, what's got you so excited?" Chloe asked as Beca stepped in the bus.

"You have no idea-" Beca started but got cut off when Buddy barked, everyone around her gasped.

"Is that a-" Aubrey started but Stacie cut her off.

"PUPPY!" Stacie squealed in excitement.

"It's so cute!" Stacie squealed again.

"His name is Buddy,I just found him at the fuel station where I met Adam, Jess, I know that you hate him for what he's done to Ashley, but he said something that could give us hope..." Beca started, a chorus of "Tell us!" went around the bus.

"You see, he told me that he will give us food and other survival based items, he said that he doesn't want anything back in return, only for us to stay safe." Beca finished, everyone's faces, even Jessica's seemed to lighten up.

"When are you meeting this Adam guy?" Stacie asked, sitting down next to Aubrey.

"Around 9:45 in the morning, guys I reloaded the fuel tank, we could turn on the heating at the least and try to get comfortable..." Beca suggested, everyone nodded in agreement.

"I agree, some sleep might do us some good." Chloe agreed as she turned on the heating, everyone sighed in relief and shuddered at the same time from feeling the warmth against their cold skin.

"Alright, who wants to come with me tomorrow?" Beca asked as she sat down next to Chloe.

"I will, everyone else should stay at the bus." Aubrey spoke up, surprising everyone with her tone of determination.

"Oh okay then, umm yeah guys, goodnight I guess...?" Beca said questioningly, everyone laughed at the tone of voice she used.

A soft chorus of 'Goodnight's' went around the bus before everyone fell asleep after a really long day...

Beca was surprisingly awake by 8am, she felt cold and she realized why, the bus door was open, she yawned and looked beside her seeing Chloe in deep slumber, she smiled slightly at how adorable the redhead was. Beca looked around and saw everyone apart from Aubrey, she looked around and saw Aubrey standing outside the bus.

Beca shuffled carefully, taking care in her movements to make sure she didn't wake anyone up, she walked over to the door and walked outside.

"Morning Aubrey." Beca greeted making Aubrey jump.

"Oh my god Beca, you made me jump!" Aubrey laughed slightly.

"Sorry about that, how did you sleep?" Beca asked, walking over to Aubrey.

"Better than expected, what about you?" Aubrey asked, turning her head to look towards Beca.

"I slept alright I guess, should we leave in a few minutes?" Beca asked, Aubrey thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, hey I realized that I put a few snacks into my coats pocket, do you want one?" Aubrey asked reaching into her pockets.

"Yeah sure, thank you." Beca replied, clearly grateful, Aubrey picked out an energy bar from her pocket and gave it to Beca, who immediately opened it and started chewing it.

"So I have noticed that you have been giving Chloe 'the looks'." Aubrey spoke up smiling, Beca's eyes widened and she almost choked.

"What? What looks?" Beca asked confused, Aubrey laughed before continuing.

"The looks, the way you look at her, sorry, I mean the way you _stare_ at her." Aubrey finished teasing Beca who was now redder than Chloe's hair.

"I don't stare at her..." Beca said lamely, Aubrey laughed at Beca's uneasiness.

"You do, and trust me, I am not the only one who's noticed." Aubrey stated, Beca sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Let's talk about you and Stacie while we're at it!" Beca said this time she was the one laughing at Aubrey blushing.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Aubrey defended lamely.

"How about yesterday? You two went up to the bathroom and didn't come out for about ten minutes!" Beca pointed out, Aubrey was now blushing even more, if that was possible.

"I was cleaning her wound Mitchell, now let's get back to you and Chloe." Aubrey suggested looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Me and Chloe are friends who cuddle and hold hands." Beca said in a confident tone of voice.

"But you like her, right?" Aubrey asked softly.

"Everyone likes Chloe, it is impossible to not like Chloe." Beca whispered.

"Not in that way, I mean you have a huge toner for her." Aubrey sighed.

"Toner? I-I don't! Why would you think that?" Beca asked, Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Let me see; You stare at her, technically follow her everywhere 24/7, you open up to her and to my knowledge you never open up to anyone, Mitchell, just admit it and I'll leave you alone, for now." Aubrey said, whispering the last two words.

"Admit what?" Beca asked clueless, Aubrey's eyes widened in annoyance.

"Gods sake Mitchell! Let's just go, we have to meet that Adam guy in about twenty minutes." Aubrey said rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Okayy, how will we let them know we went?" Beca asked.

"They will know, we told them." Aubrey said as the two of them started walking.

The way to the fuel station was spent in silence, both girls keeping a brisk pace, eventually after what seemed like hours they finally saw the fuel station and they also noticed three people standing there, the only one that Beca recognized was Adam. There were two other men standing by Adam however, both of them were armed. One of them had a submachine gun while the other had two revolvers, Adam had a revolver as well but only one.

"There you are! We were wondering if you forgot!" Adam said as Beca and Aubrey walked up to the three of them.

"No we could never forget." Beca said as she noticed the four crates by Adam.

"What's in the crates?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Adam simply replied.

"What do you want in return?" Beca asked.

"Nothing, just stay safe, we just want to help out survivors, much like yourselves." Adam shrugged.

"Okay, could you help us get these crates back to our bus?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, me and Carter will help you carry them." Adam said gesturing to himself and Carter who stood a little to his left.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked receiving a nod in return.

"Anymore questions?" Adam asked patiently.

"Yes actually, what purpose do your weapons serve when you knew we weren't trouble?" Aubrey asked suspiciously.

"You see, the reason why there aren't too many zombies around here is because we send some of our group out and attract them to this little base we have, and then we trap them inside, once we have the cure we are thinking about injecting them to turn them back to human, so in case if there are zombies or anyone else who could cause trouble we will kill them with our weapons, so to answer your question, the purpose of having weapons is to make sure that we are safe." Adam explained.

"I see..." Aubrey said trailing off, Adam nodded.

"Are we ready to go?" Adam asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, thank you again, like seriously, thank you!" Aubrey said grateful.

"No problem, like I said, we just want to help out survivors." Adam said before picking up one of the crates, Carter, Beca and Aubrey mimicked his actions.

The walk to the bus was silent, Adam led the way, Carter was at the back and Beca and Aubrey were in the middle.

Eventually the four of them got to the bus, Chloe and Stacie were outside playing with Buddy while Jessica and Lilly were most likely still sleeping.

"Beca!" Chloe whispered excitedly, Stacie looked up hearing Chloe's voice and saw four figures heading their way.

"Oh thank god!" Stacie exclaimed, she ran over to Aubrey and took the box from Aubrey.

"Thanks Stace!" Aubrey giggled, Stacie smiled at her and winked in a way that made Aubrey blush.

Chloe made her way over to Beca as well and took the boxes from her, Beca who was clearly grateful smiled at Chloe who was too busy looking at the box which was now in her hands.

"Alright this is it, just put them down over there, we will be able to pack them in." Beca said gesturing to the side of the bus, Adam and Carter nodded and briskly walked over to the side of the bus, putting the crates down with a heavy sigh.

"There you go, we should get back to our group it isn't very safe here, I do hope that our paths will cross again, but if not remember this; 'Without success there will be nothing to accomplish.' You have to work hard, otherwise you will achieve nothing, never give up hope, one day, we will all get back to our families and get back to our normal lives. watch out for Aaron though, his men wear blue and black commando shirts, if you see them, you have to run, if they see you, there will be no escape..." Adam warned.

"Thank you so much, you have given us weeks of hope, we will never forget you!" Chloe said before going up and hugging Adam. Adam slightly froze before awkwardly patting Chloe's back.

"Just remember; Don't trust anyone, some people might turn their backs on you and stab you in the back, quite literally." Adam said, his voice laced in regret.

"Thank you, I hope we cross paths again one day." Beca said, even Buddy seemed to bark which made everyone chuckle slightly.

"No. _Thank you_ , for being strong, it will be better soon... We better go... Carter! You go ahead and make sure the route is secure. I hope what you will find in the crates will help you." Adam said before giving one last smile and walking off, catching up to Carter eventually.

"Alright Bellas, we better go, let's just put the boxes into the back of the bus and open them when we start the ride." Beca suggested, everyone around her seemed to nod in agreement.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Stacie said clapping her hands, before picking up one of the crates, Beca, Chloe and Aubrey mimicked her actions and picked up a box as well.

Once everyone was in the bus Jessica woke up, as for Lilly, she might have been awake or still asleep, Buddy sat down by Lilly's feet, how the little puppy wasn't afraid of Lilly, no one knows.

"Who's driving?" Beca asked, Aubrey immediately put her hand up, letting everyone else know that she is the one who will be driving.

"Alright, EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Beca shouted from the top of her lungs, Lilly suddenly flinched, at least she was alive.

"It was only Lilly who was asleep..." Stacie pointed out, much to Beca's annoyance.

"Does it look like I care?" Beca asked in a tone that made Chloe smile, it was a sort of annoyed but sarcastic tone, something that pretty much everyone has gotten used to.

"Well yeah!" Stacie shot back smirking.

"Then Miss Conrad, I'm afraid that you are wrong." Beca commented, Stacie gasped and faked being upset.

"But I'm NEVER wrong..." Stacie said, faking a pout.

"Are we ready to go?" Aubrey asked, rubbing her temples, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah!" Beca and Stacie said in unison.

"Alright, Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Jessica, see what's in the boxes, ad for you Lilly, I think it would be beneficial if you just stayed sat down." Aubrey stated, everyone nodded.

The bus started up, and Aubrey put her feet on the pedal and accelerated, not a minute later she heard gasps, from everyone around the bus.

"Aubrey, these boxes..." The four girls started, but couldn't quite finish.

"What? What's in the boxes?!" Aubrey asked frantically, starting to be panicked.

What is in the boxes?!

* * *

 _ **SORRY! That was short! Thing is I wanted a cliffhanger for this as the items in the crates are a surprise!**_

 _ **WHATS IN THE BOXES? BOMBS? FOOD? WEAPONS? CLOTHES? IS IT EMPTY?! Only time will tell...**_

 _ **Now; I have an updating schedule, next week (it's Sunday, 22:50 as I'm posting this) I will be working on my Secret Agent AU story! The week after I will work on this story! That sounds good considering that I am getting kind of stressed about my updating schedule.**_

 _ **Hope this wasn't bad! Anyways hope you guys have a good day/night! :)**_


	12. Weeks Of Hope?

_**Hey guys! It has been a week ever since I updated since I have been keeping my promise. :)**_

 _ **Anyways I won't be updating this story again until the beginning of June, the reasons for that being the fact that I am going on a holiday (28th May-4 June) so I won't be able to update, sorry guys! :(**_

 _ **Anyways I am also sad to announce that we are now officially halfway through this story, it will now mainly focus on the zombies, Aaron and his group and of course developing Bechloe. :)**_

 _ **Thank you to all of you sticking with me so far in this story! I really appreciate it! :) Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 10**_

No one answered Aubrey, they were just sat by the, their mouths wide open, their eyes wide.

"Guys?!" Aubrey asked panicking, not focusing on the road anymore.

"Focus on the road!" Beca screeched as she reached into the box and took out something form the crate in front of them.

It was a crossbow it had a scope attachment and it was black with dark blue lines, it had a crossbow quiver which was attached to a belt, it also included crossbow bolts inside the quiver.

"Holy shit..." everyone in the bus gasped, Aubrey's eyes went wide and she quickly pulled the bus over on the side of the road.

"Wait there's more." Stacie said before pulling out a hunting knife and a revolver attached to a belt, she gave it to Chloe, who reluctantly accepted it. The knife was a medium size, but it wasn't big enough for it to be called a machete. The revolver itself was actually a Taurus Model 65 Revolver, and for some reason it fit perfectly into Chloe's hands as she held it.

Next, Stacie pulled out a machete, she gave it to Aubrey, purposefully brushing her fingers against Aubrey's wrist who shivered from the touch. The machete had a very sharp edge and a black rubber grip which felt oddly comfortable to the touch. Aubrey also took out a belt from the crate which had a black sheath attached to it.

Oddly enough, Lilly was the next one who took out an item from the box, it was a small knife with a sharp edge and she also found some throwing knives, everyone watched Lilly carefully, looking for any signs of Lilly going on a killing spree with the knives but thankfully Lilly took her knives and sat back down in her seat.

The last item that they found in the crate was a shotgun and a med kit, everyone looked at each other, Jessica reached for the med kit and Stacie reached for the shotgun. Jessica opened the med kit and found plasters, bandages, disinfectants, stitches and some needles inside, things that everyone was thankful for.

The shotgun that Stacie was holding was a Sawed off Shotgun, it had a blue tint and it fit onto Stacie's hands like pieces of puzzle.

"Woah... what's in the other crates?" Chloe asked as she opened one of the other crates, it had food inside it and it had a few bottles of water inside it.

"Oh my god, we have been blessed by the Aca-Gods..." Aubrey gasped as she stared at the contents inside the crate.

"Hell yeah we have..." Beca breathed as she began to smile in relief.

"We do have hope after all!" Chloe exclaimed, her eyes filling up with hope.

"I stabbed my twin in the eye with a knife..." Lilly whispered, and for once, everyone heard her loud and clear.

"Wow, that's deep Lilly, thanks for sharing?" Jessica said, looking at Lilly in pure fear.

"Anyways... whats in the other two crates?" Beca asked pointing towards the other two crates.

"I think it's more food and water, well I sure hope so..." Aubrey admitted as they opened the last two other boxes.

Inside the two other boxes there were additional equipment, there were, flip lighters, cigarettes, firecrackers, extra ammo, a little bit more medical supplies and a few flares.

"Damn..." everyone breathed, and that was the moment when they heard a bang, this time though, it wasn't a gunshot, it sounded like a hit, and it sounded like something or someone hit metal.

"What was that?!" Aubrey asked suddenly panicking.

"Fuck, what if it was Aaron, or someone who isn't very friendly?!" Jessica gasped.

"I don't know Jess, me and Chloe will go check it out, right Chlo?" Beca assured.

"We are?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide in fear.

"Yep, now come on, the sooner we can check, the sooner we can go, Bree, why don't you try to start the bus up?" Beca asked.

"Yeah okay." Aubrey simply answered, however when she turned the keys, the engine didn't turn on.

"Yo what the fuck?!" Beca exclaimed, "You must have turned the key incorrectly!" Beca added, Aubrey rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Beca, I think I am capable in turning a key, but thank you for the vote of confidence." Aubrey muttered, trying to turn the keys again, but once again, the bus didn't start, this time however the Bellas heard a clank and a low cranky noise.

And that was when Beca looked out the window and saw someone running off into the woods next to them, she narrowed her eyes to see better but unfortunately the figure was already gone.

"What the hell..?" Beca mumbled.

"What? Beca? What did you see?" Aubrey whispered.

"I just saw, someone running into the woods, don't worry, me and Chloe will check it out." Beca reassured.

"Are you sure? What if there are more of them?" Aubrey reminded.

"There wont be, I assure you Bree, plus bringing the rest of our group would put you guys in danger..." Beca trailed off.

"Plus! They could steal the bus!" Chloe reminded as she put on her belt.

"Exactly, we will take our weapons and try to find out who it was." Beca said putting on her belt which had the crossbow bolt quiver and she picked up the crossbow before going up to the control panel and opening the bus door.

"Okay, but be careful..." Aubrey trailed off, she quickly went up and hugged Beca and then hugged Chloe.

"Alright, we will take a flare just in case, if we are in trouble then one or two of you can come along and help us." Beca explained before walking out of the bus along with Chloe.

"These woods look scary Becs, we should have brought a flashlight or any light source for that matter..." Chloe whispered.

"Don't worry Chlo, I wont let them hurt you, you are safe with me." Beca promised, slightly smiling when she heard Chloe breathe out.

The two of them noticed a few stray zombies coming towards them from the front, they looked at each other and nodded.

Chloe pulled out her knife from it's place on her belt and stopped walking, Beca aimed the crossbow at the zombie which was almost within 100 centimeter radios.

Beca pulled the trigger and shot the zombie right in the forehead, the front of the crossbow sticking out from the back of the zombie's head.

Chloe went up close to one of the zombies and stabbed it in the chest, her eyes widened as she remembered that she has to destroy the brain.

Chloe aimed her knife at the zombie's forehead and she swung it, a smug smile appearing on her face when the zombie fell lifeless in front of her feet.

"Well done Chlo!" Beca praised as she went up to Chloe and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Becs, you are a pretty good shot." Chloe admitted, blushing slightly.

"Thanks Chlo, shall we go and find who killed the bus?" Beca asked and Chloe giggled at Beca's use of the term killed, but nodded nonetheless.

As the two of them walked deeper into the forest they felt the atmosphere change and they felt fear flow through their veins, neither of them knew why they felt afraid but that soon changed when they saw a drawing on the tree. Beca slowly walked up to it and took the drawing off and analyzed it.

It was a very scary drawing, it looked like a kids drawing, it had what looked to be a stick person on it, hiding behind what looks to be a rock and another stick person holding what looks to be a gray stick, most likely symbolizing a gun. But what made the drawing scary was that there was a strange looking figure behind one of the trees in the. The figure itself had red hair, with white make up and a sick smile, it was a drawing of a clown. The figure was holding a chainsaw, and on the top of the drawings page there was writing in red which said; "DON'T LET IT IN" the letter n at the end on the word 'in' seemed to be a bit off, and that awoke a fear in Beca.

"What is this?" Beca asked, her eyes wide, Chloe look the drawing and analyzed it, gasping after a few seconds.

"Oh my god, could this be a warning? Why is the letter **n** so off? Could there be something in these woods?" Chloe whimpered.

"Calm down Chlo, it's just a kids drawing, nothing serious." Beca reassured as she took Chloe's hands in her own, trying to calm the redhead down.

"I sure hope so." Chloe whispered as she intertwined their fingers, smiling slightly at feeling how warm Beca's hands are.

Their moment however was ruined when they heard a twig snap behind them, both of them held their breaths. Beca was the one who turned around first, and what she saw was not what she expected.

"B-Beca...?" a little faint voice whimpered, it sounded like a little girl... could it be...?

"Lucy?" Beca asked, her mouth agape, not believing it.

"Oh my Aca-Jesus..." Chloe gasped.

"Lucy!" both of the girls exclaimed as they ran up to the little girl and hugging her tight.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Lucy whimpered as she began crying.

"Sweetie, its okay, let's get you back to the bus." Chloe said smiling.

"What about the person who killed the bus?" Beca asked.

"That's not as important right now Becs, important thing is that we got to get Lucy back to the bus." Chloe said happily, lifting Lucy up in the air and putting Lucy onto her neck, the younger girl squealed in happiness and giggled through her tears.

Beca looked at the pair and smiled slightly as they walked back, stumbling when a few twigs hit their legs.

After a few minutes later, the three reached the bus, Aubrey, Jessica and Lilly were outside watching Stacie as she attempted to fix the bus.

Aubrey was the first one who noticed them, she smiled and tugged at Stacie's shirt.

"Aubs? What is-" Stacie cut herself off as she saw Chloe and Beca returning with Lucy with them.

Lucy sniffed when she saw Stacie, Chloe let her down and watched as the little girl ran up to Stacie who was already knelt down.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Lucy!" Stacie whispered, a few tears making their way down her cheeks, she hugged Lucy as hard as she can, running her hands through the little girls hair.

"I will never let you go Lucy, I am so sorry I let you out of my sight, it will never happen again." Stace promised as the two of them broke away.

"Lucy, do you need anything?" Aubrey asked as she knelt down next to Stacie.

"Could I please have some food...?" Lucy asked pouting slightly.

"Of course sweetie, we will bring you some food and water and then you should get some rest." Aubrey recommended as she went inside the bus, only to come back out a few seconds later, carrying a 250ml bottle of water and a box of crackers.

"T-thank you..." Lucy trailed off as she thankfully accepted the supplies given to her.

"How are you doing Luce?" Beca asked as she was leaning on the side of the bus.

"Just a bit tired and c-cold..." Lucy answered shivering slightly.

"How did you escape, and how did you find us?" Chloe asked as Lucy ate some of the crackers.

"There was a hole in the g-gate, I managed to l-leave..." Lucy whimpered.

"Enough questioning, come on Luce, I think it would be better for you to get some sleep." Stacie said, putting her arms around Lucy.

"O-okay..." Lucy shivered as she gave the remaining crackers to Aubrey who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Alright come on, Luce." Stacie said, picking Lucy up and taking her inside the bus.

"Alright, now that Stacie put Lucy off to bed, did you guys manage to fix the bus while we were gone?" Beca asked as Chloe walked up to her and intertwined their fingers.

"Stacie did manage to find out what was wrong, whoever hit the bus has hit the bus quite heavily, there are some cracks, but all we need is a blowtorch, to melt the pieces back together." Aubrey explained.

"Alright, you guys, we can plan this, just give me a minute, I need some air." Beca said truthfully.

"Alright Becs, take as long as you need." Aubrey said before going inside.

Chloe scoffed at Aubrey's use of the nickname 'Becs'. That nickname was made up by Chloe and only Chloe will ever use it.

"Becs are you holding up okay?" Chloe asked as she leaned her head onto Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah, just, today was an insane turn of events, we got hope and Lucy back, now we just have to hope we can get away from Aaron and his group, or maybe I guess we could fight them." Beca answered.

"We will see Becs, just please promise me one thing; promise me that you will always be here with me and never let go." Chloe pleaded.

"I can't make promises Chlo, but I will try." Beca answered as honestly as she could.

"No! Promise me!" Chloe begged.

"I-I promise Chlo." Beca said, smiling slightly when Chloe's grip on her hand increased.

"Really?" Chloe asked, lifting her head up.

"Totes." Beca said, mimicking Chloe's voice.

"You're such a dork!" Chloe giggled.

"Correction: I am a Badass." Beca corrected playfully, the corner of her lips turning up slightly.

"Correction: You are an Adorkable Badass." Chloe laughed.

"But I am your 'Adorkable Badass' right?" Beca asked, nervousness creeping up on her, but that soon vanished when Chloe said three simple words;

"Forever and Always."

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! That was hard for me to write! :) But I finally did it! Next chapter, there will be a lot more action and it will be longer! :)**_

 _ **Anyways guys, not much more to say, apart from thank you for reading! :)**_

 _ **See you guys later! :)**_


	13. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!

_**Hey guys! So I KNOW that promised to update but I had such a crappy week! I lost my best friend (as in we are no longer friends) and also I got quite ill which made me require a lot of rest. I have written a paragraph or two for the next chapter but I will only be able to update from about 6th of June, I will be on a holiday until the 5th and on the 5th of June it will be officially my 18th birthday! :)))**_

 _ **So guys don't worry, I will update, and now that i put my other story Agent Mitchell on hiatus I can now put all of my focus into revising and this story of course! I however promise you guys that I will get a next chapter out before or on the 10th of June!**_

 _ **And also, I have been receiving a few questions via PM, some people are asking me when will Bechloe happen? It WILL happen my friends... The thing that I tend to do is to work on the side ships of a story to get it out of the way so then I can work on making the development of the main ship of a story better, so in this case, I got Staubrey together (sort of) so now I can work on Bechloe, it will only happen like five chapters before the ending guys! So in maybe about six chapters, just a speculation! It might happen sooner than you think...**_

 _ **And again, I have thought of a way to end this story, as in when we come to the end, I was thinking to do two endings. SO then you guys can choose which one you would prefer, tell me if that's a good idea! Of course we are only HALFWAY through this story so I only put down some ideas! Don't worry though! This doesn't mean that I do not like writing I just like thinking about how to end a story and then write down some ideas because I have read a few stories in the past where the authors said that they had no idea on how to end the story, well guys, I won't be like those authors... (hopefully) So that's why i am thinking about the ending.**_

 _ **Anyways guys, I hope you guys are all well, I am sorry to disappoint, making you guys think that this is a chapter; but PLEASE do tell me if I need to improve anything! If you can't think of anything (which I highly doubt :P) then just tell me your opinions and whats going to happen next!**_

 ** _Anyways_** _ **I hope all of you guys have a lovely rest of the week and have a fabulous next week! I PROMISE I will update! :)**_

 _ **Bye! :)))**_


	14. Running Out Of Time

_**HEY GUYS! Long time no see! This chapter was supposed to be out two days ago! But my laptop decided to be a piece of crap, so I had to get it repaired, it's better now though!**_

 _ **Anyways hope you guys enjoy this, and also I do have an important thing to say at the end, I am not gonna say much, but it's about my updating schedule, but that's it.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 11**_

 _ **THREE MONTHS LATER...**_

It was getting pretty dark, Beca and Stacie were walking towards a path which led into the woods. They had been able to fix the bus and they were able to start it up, once they have done that they have begun their journey again, not much had happened ever since, they had however began doing cardio again, it was all Aubrey's idea of course.

They had parked the bus in the country side where there was a huge area to do anything really, the only bad thing was the fact that there was a forest nearby, so someone had to always be on watch, they had however cleared out all of the zombies when they got there, thankfully, without any injuries.

"I still can't believe we went through all of that food in three months! There was so much, and now some of us might have to go without food tonight." Beca complained as she and Stacie walked along a path leading into a forest.

"I know, if I get food, I will offer it to either Lucy or Aubrey, they need it more than I do, that's for sure..." Stacie agreed sighing at the end of the sentence.

"Heh, I bet, ya know, by the end of this apocalypse I would be surprised if you and Aubrey don't get married and adopt Lucy." Beca joked.

"Ha ha ha, same could be said about you and Chloe." Stacie smirked, she giggled hen she saw Beca's face going red.

"There is nothing between me and Chloe, we are just best friends, we hold hands and cuddle, best friends do that all the time!" Beca pointed out.

"There IS, I saw the way you LOOK at her, Beca, anyone with eyes can tell that there is something more between you two and that is something more than friendship Beca." Stacie said, giving Beca a pointed look.

"I just-" Beca got cut off when they heard a rustling coming from a bush near them, the two of them stopped where they were and they held their breaths.

"What the-"

"SHHH!"

"Beca, what was that?" Stacie asked panicking slightly.

"How would I know?!" Beca hissed through gritted teeth.

"Geez sorry prissy pants gosh..." Stacie sighed.

"What did you just call me...?" Beca snapped, seemingly unaware of a twig snapping behind her.

"Uhm... Beca... look behind you..." Stacie whimpered with her eyes wide.

"Haha, Stacie, I know that trick, but it isn't going to work." Beca glared.

"No Beca, I am being serious, look behind you!" Stacie whispered.

"Oh fine what is it-" Beca cut herself off at the sight of a zombie coming towards her, it's arms out in front of it, ready to grab Beca.

"SHIT!" Beca exclaimed as readied her crossbow, but before she could pull the trigger she was tackled onto the floor. The zombie was above her, Beca screamed and put her hands on the zombies shoulder, trying to push it away as much as she can, the zombie however tried to bite her in the neck and that's when Stacie got into shooting position.

"Beca!" Stacie shouted as she readied her shotgun, "Don't move!" she commanded as she put her index finger on the trigger.

Seconds later she pulled the trigger, the bullets went straight through the zombies head, now all that was left was Beca struggling underneath the zombie which now didn't really have much of a head, most of the blood has soaked Beca's shirt and some of the blood went on Beca's face.

"C'mon Becs, I'll give you a hand." Stacie said as she pushed the zombie off of Beca and extended her hand for Beca to grab.

"Thanks Stace." Beca said as she accepted Stacie's extended hand.

"No problem, it didn't bite you, did it?" Stacie asked concerned as she began wiping some of the blood off of Beca's face.

"It almost did, and it would have if you didn't shoot it, I owe you my life." Beca admitted as she pulled Stacie into a hug.

"You don't owe me anything Becs, we need to stick together and look out for each other." Stacie smiled as they two of them broke apart.

"Alright, how about we go look around for anything edible? Like a rabbit maybe, or anything really, I am starving!" Beca said as she picked up her crossbow.

"Yeah alright let's go." Stacie agreed and the two of them made their way deeper into the woods.

"You know Beca, I was thinking, what if this zombie virus thingy is only in America?" Beca looked at Stacie, smiling sadly.

"If this virus was only in America the military would have stepped in and carried out a rescue operation by now." Beca pointed out.

"What if they don't know what's going on? What if America shut itself in to prevent the virus from leaving America?" Stacie asked.

"I don't know Stace, right now, the only thing I can focus on is food, and now with winter coming up, we are gonna want to dress up warmer, and maybe even make sure we have shelter." Stacie hummed in agreement before coming to a halt.

"Beca, stop." Stacie said putting her hand up to make Beca stop.

"Stacie? Whats wrong?" Stacie put her hand on Beca's mouth before pointing at a deer.

"A deer? I thought all wildlife died out..." Beca said smiling sadly.

"Beca, we could kill it and eat it, we could get food!" Stacie said excitedly.

"Stace, I don't know if I can..." Beca said squinting her eyes, seeing little baby deers coming up behind their mother.

"But Beca, we need the food!" Stacie said shaking Beca's arm.

"But it has a family Stacie, if we kill it, we will be like monsters." Stacie sighed before nodding.

"You're right Becs, I'm just, really hungry..." Stacie mumbled.

"I get it Stace, we are all hungry, but we cannot afford to act reckless." Stacie smiled in agreement.

"Becs, it's getting quite dark, shouldn't we head back?" Stacie asked as she looked around.

"But we cant head back empty handed..." Beca whispered.

"We have to Becs, we need to be safe." Stacie assured.

"Alright, we can try again tomorrow." Beca shrugged as she and Stacie began walking back the way they came from.

"I hope Chloe and Aubrey are having more luck out there than we are." Beca said, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

Chloe and Aubrey have gone out to get some wood for fire as it was getting close to winter and they needed some way to be warm, staying warm tonight however could prove as a challenge as it looked like it was going to pour down rain.

"I sure hope so..." Stacie trailed off.

Minutes later the two of them got back to the bus, where Jessica was talking with Lucy who was also playing with Buddy. Seconds later, they saw Aubrey and Chloe emerging from the other side of the forest they were in a few minutes ago, they were carrying a large amount of wood.

Needless to say Lucy noticed them a few seconds later and immediately ran up to Stacie who dropped her shotgun to be able to hug Lucy.

"You're back!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Hey Lucy." Stacie said as she hugged Lucy tight.

Another few seconds later Chloe and Aubrey got to the bus and packed down the wood they got.

"Hey guys..." Beca said trailing off.

"Hey, did you guys get any food?" Aubrey asked.

"Ah... u-um, n-no..." Beca stuttered, she fully expected Aubrey to shout at her and Stacie but Aubrey just smiled reassuringly and hugged Beca.

"It's alright, we can try to get food tomorrow." Aubrey reassured.

By this time, Chloe was watching the exchange between the two, she felt jealousy flow through her veins at the sight of Aubrey hugging Beca.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe said with a fake smile, trying to get Beca to focus her attention on her instead of Aubrey.

Don't get her wrong, Chloe knew she was being like a hormonal teenager, she knew she was acting childish, but she really didn't like the idea of Beca and Aubrey hugging each other or calling each other nicknames.

"Hey Chlo, well done with getting the wood, me and Stacie couldn't really get food, sorry about that..." Beca said her voice laced with guilt.

"It's totes okay Becs!" Chloe said reassuringly.

Ironically enough a few seconds after Chloe said that, the sky rumbled and rain started pouring down, Buddy whined before hopping inside the bus and hiding under one of the seats.

"It's totes NOT okay Chloe!" Aubrey shouted.

"I'm sorry..." Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, okay Chloe, be sorry then." Aubrey growled.

"Jeez must be that time of month..." Beca joked but instantly regretted it when Aubrey glared at her.

"We have NO food, the wood we got is WET, we CANNOT build a fire, we will STARVE out eventually and now it's getting COLDER!" Aubrey screamed at the top of her lungs, "This is BULLSHIT taken to the VERY next LEVEL!" she added.

"Oh shit, guys, with this arguing, we will attract more of them!" Jessica said trying to ease the tension.

"Stacie, take Lucy inside." Beca urged, Stacie nodded and did as she was told.

"What did I do?" Chloe asked in shock, she has never seen Aubrey like this.

"Chloe, I am so sick of putting up with your shit CONSTANTLY! For once CAN'T you just SHUT up! Every time you TALK something BAD happens!" Aubrey shouted.

"Now hold on a second-" Chloe said but got cut off as the thunder roared and lightning flashed in the sky. "Oops..." Chloe mumbled and Aubrey just face palmed.

"Guys, there's some of them coming!" Beca screamed, pointing to the forest.

It wasn't just a few zombies, it was a whole horde, they heard their moans and they heard some screeches form what they had assumed to be infected.

"SHIT!" Aubrey and Chloe shouted in unison, they quickly grabbed the wood and waited for Beca to get onto the bus.

Beca ran to the bus and started the engine, Chloe and Aubrey hopped on the bus, just in time before the bus shot forward.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Aubrey screeched as she banged her hand against one of the seats in anger.

"Aubs, you might want to calm down..." Stacie consoled, Aubrey seemed to take a few deep breaths before nodding.

"You're right, I am sorry Chlo, I am just on edge, just really stressed out..." Aubrey admitted before being pulled into a bear hug by Chloe.

"It's okay Bree, don't worry about it, we are all on edge..." Chloe smiled sadly.

Aubrey looked over at Stacie who was having a generally great conversation with Lucy, who seems to be unaware of everything that has happened.

"Becs? I'll drive." Chloe offered.

"Are you sure Chlo? You need rest as well..." Beca asked in concern.

"I'm alright Becs, don't worry about it." Chloe reassured smiling.

Beca turned onto a straight road and stood up, Chloe quickly offered a smile and sat down in the drivers seat.

Beca sighed, one thing she did have is her phone, funnily enough, it still had 47 percent left of charge, she was even more surprised when she realized she had internet.

 _"Let's see what's going on in the world, shall we?"_ Beca thought jokingly, most of the world is dead anyways.

However Beca almost dropped her phone when she saw the Worldwide news, she scrolled through the news, that lasted until one news headline caught her eye.

 _Is the World Coming To an End?_

Beca's eyes widened even more when she realized that the news headline was released about two hours ago.

She sighed and tapped the news headline, it came up with pictures of America and the military, there was also a small amount of text that she has decided to read;

 _Virus in America causing Worldwide chaos! America's borders have now all been closed! The world is coming to an end! Officials are being told to be careful of anyone who they suspect has contacted the virus in any way._

 _NOTICE: If you notice rotten skin on an individuals skin, report to the government immediately. If you see white eyes and receding hairline, you are also advised to report to the government._

 _Officials are being warned to stay indoors just in case of a breakout anywhere else in the world, our supply men will come by your houses to give you your weekly supplies, until the virus is over, America's borders are all closed!_

 _The military will drop the bombs on America in about a few months time, so we can safely come out of our homes._

 _GOD BLESS US ALL!_

"Guys..." Beca whispered.

"What's up Becs?" Aubrey asked as she sat down next to Beca, Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed at Aubrey's use of the nickname 'Becs'.

"Look at this Bree..." Beca whimpered as she handed Aubrey her phone.

"Holy aca-jesus..." Aubrey whispered as she scanned the news headline.

"What happened?" Stacie asked as she let go of Lucy and stood next to Beca and Aubrey, trying to look at the phone.

"Good news, or the bad news first?" Beca asked.

"Let's get bad news out of the way first." Stacie answered.

"Bad news; the military will be dropping bombs on America-" everyone gasped, Lucy started sniffing, Jessica noticed this and went to comfort her.

"However the good news is, that this virus must only be in America, and that we do have hope, we just have to try to survive for those few months then when we see the military we can try to contact them." Aubrey said smiling slightly at the sense of hope.

"That's wonderful!" everyone around the bus cheered.

"However our concern is food and shelter, we need all of that, and we also have to make sure to get away from Aaron, and even though I am sure we are safe from them, we never know." Aubrey said with all seriousness.

"Right, we are all obviously hungry, but only three of us can eat tonight." Jessica said as she checked over the food supplies.

"How much do we have left?" Aubrey asked.

"A few days worth, maybe a week if we are lucky." Jessica answered her voice wavering slightly.

"God dammit." Beca cursed loudly, everyone gave her a pointed look before pointing at Lucy who was now fast asleep, "Sorry." Beca mouthed.

"Okay, so who can eat then tonight?" Jessica asked, Aubrey sighed in return before speaking up, "Beca should eat, she didn't eat last time, Lucy has to eat, she's just a kid and Chloe hasn't eaten in a while..." Aubrey thought out loud before looking at Stacie with guilt.

"It's okay Aubs, I can eat tomorrow." Stacie smiled reassuringly.

"No Aubrey it's okay, give Stacie my rations for the day, she needs it more than I do." Beca said, smiling in order to encourage Aubrey to give Stacie her food.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep, Stacie needs to keep her strength up too, I can eat tomorrow." Beca reassured smiling.

"Alright..." Aubrey murmured before getting three food rations out of the box, she had an apple, a bacon sandwich and a chocolate bar.

She decided on giving Lucy the apple, she gave Chloe the chocolate bar and Stacie, obviously got the bacon sandwich.

Stacie smiled at seeing Lucy eating, she cared about the little girl so much and it made her heart melt at seeing Aubrey giving her food.

Stacie saw out of the corner of her eye that Beca was quite pale, but at first she didn't think anything of it, as Beca was pretty much pale all the time.

"Becs, you okay?" Stacie asked after a few seconds of looking at Beca.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beca answered, but her voice sounded really off.

"Beca? What's wrong?" Aubrey asked as she put her hand onto the younger girl's shoulder.

"N-nothing..." Beca said while shivering slightly.

Aubrey put her hand onto Beca's forehead and felt like she was touching the sun.

"Beca! You're burning up!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine..." Beca whimpered before closing her eyes.

"Beca? BECA?!" that was the last thing Beca had heard before darkness overtook her...

* * *

 _ **Oh no! What happened to Beca? Well, I do hope you guys enjoyed that because it's like 4am over here as I am writing this so I might miss some mistakes while I edit!**_

 _ **What do you guys think? What's wrong with Beca? Is she just really hungry? Did she catch a flu? Is she just dehydrated?! You will all find out soon...**_

 _ **Anyways, on that note, I do have to say that I do not know when I will update again because I got exams next week and the week after, I will try to write but these exams are really important to me, but after those two weeks I can write because there will be no more exams and then there's the summer holidays, where I hope I will have some free time, but I don't know...**_

 _ **Anyways, I will try to write next week but no promises...**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	15. What now?

_**Hey guys! So of you guys are following me on Twitter, you guys would that I am not in the best mood right now, I am mostly a happy person but the worst thing happened, I have been so stupid that I forgot the PIN code to my phone so I had to send it away for more than two weeks! Now i got one of those flip up phones with no WiFi or internet whatsoever! :(**_

 _ **Anyways, onto a happier note, I had a few people panicking about Beca getting bitten and don't worry! She didn't get bitten, but you will find out whats wrong with her in this chapter! :)**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 12**_

"BECA?! Holy shit! Beca?! Oh my aca-gods, CHLOE STOP THE BUS!" Aubrey panicked as she tried to shake Beca awake, everyone was staring at Beca, even Chloe who was driving, Buddy had curled up next to Beca's feet and whimpered.

"What the hell?!" Stacie screamed as the bus stopped.

"Was she bitten? STACIE?! Was she bitten?!" Chloe paced around the bus as she said this, Stacie however felt for Beca's pulse.

"Stacie?! WAS SHE BITTEN?!" Chloe asked, a bit louder this time as her panic grew.

"I-I don't know?! She said she wasn't!" Stacie defended as she stood up looking straight into Chloe's eyes.

"And you believed her, YOU BELIEVED HER! She could have been lying!" Chloe shouted, Stacie rubbed the back of her neck before looking at Aubrey for help. Lucy was looking at Beca with a terrified expression on her face.

"Chloe lay off of Stacie, she said Beca wasn't bitten, we will keep an eye on her, but for now Chloe, we need to look for a place where we can take care of Beca." Aubrey said as calmly as possible as she stood up and walked next to Stacie.

Chloe sighed before tears began to fall, she wiped her cheeks and sat down next to Beca and put her head in her lap.

"Lilly? I know that this is like, a life threatening thing to ask you, but could you maybe drive for now? Until you find a safe place at least, just stop the bus when you have found a place." Stacie said before sitting down, Lilly nodded and walked over to the driver's seat, after this, everyone, including Lucy, had calmed down, slightly.

"Hey Chloe? We don't know what's wrong with Beca yet, so if you notice anything suspicious, then you have to shoot her, if she doesn't wake up in like six hours time, we will have to... shoot her..." Jessica trailed off.

"No! It wont come to that! Beca is strong! She will make it through!" Chloe said, sounding so determined and sure but there was also a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But if it does come to, you know, shooting her, you will have to do it." Jessica said firmly.

"I can't..." Chloe replied weekly before leaning back and sighing, "I won't be able to Jess, I can't do it, she is my best friend-" a cough from Aubrey interrupted her, "Aubrey you are like a sister to me, anyways, Jessica, if it comes to shooting her, I wont do it." Chloe admitted as more tears fell, Jessica seemed to understand but before anyone could say anything or do anything-

BANG!

"FUCK!" everyone screamed apart from Lucy, who just squeaked and covered her eyes with her hands.

"What the fuck?!" Aubrey screeched as she practically ran to the front, what she saw was not what anyone would have expected.

She saw smoke coming out from behind one of the hills, a blinding light had followed a few seconds later, she came to a realization quite quickly. That was a bomb, and it exploded with such strength some of the hill's dirt started to slide down, it was sliding towards where the bus currently was.

"OH MY ACA-FUCK!" Aubrey screamed as one of the hill's sides began to slide off.

"Is that...?" Stacie trailed off as she stood up from her seat.

"A bomb... a-and A LANDSLIDE! LILLY TURN THIS GODDAMN BUS AROUND NOW!" Aubrey said, screaming the last part of the sentence.

"I killed a dead person years ago..." Lilly whispered, "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Aubrey screamed, frustrated, "You cannot kill a dead person! Nowadays you can, but years ago that would have been impossible!" she added with a glare directed at Lilly who didn't look scared at all, but nodded nonetheless and did a 180 degrees turn with the bus and stomped on the pedal.

"Thank you!" Aubrey said before running to the back of the bus.

"Lilly, you need to turn down, otherwise, the landslide will wreck the bus completely!" Aubrey ordered as she stomped to the front of the bus, the everyone's eyes were on her, Jessica and Stacie were trying not to let a single smirk appear on their faces, Chloe was stroking Beca's face gently, Lucy was curled up in a little ball, Aubrey looked more pissed off than ever before and Lilly was just driving with an emotionless face.

Lilly suddenly smirked and turned the bus to the right so sudden Aubrey slid into one of the seats, Stacie, Jessica, Chloe and even Lucy covered their mouths with their hands as they tried not to show how hard they were laughing at the face Aubrey made.

"Sit down." Lilly simply said, but it sounded more like an order.

"Aca-scuse me? Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Aubrey demanded before she turned around, sending a warning glare towards the others, "And you can all stop giggling like little school girls, this isn't even funny!" Aubrey screamed, everyone who was laughing pursed their lips to hold back their laughter. Aubrey just huffed before standing up and going to the front of the bus to see where they are going.

Turns out that they had turned down a dirt path which seemed to lead towards an old house, it had fences around it and it had a forest behind it, there were however, a few zombies wandering around that will need to be killed if they are staying there.

"Lilly could you please stop this bus just a few meters away from that house? We could stay there for a bit if it's secure." Aubrey said squinting her eyes to see better.

Lilly, for once obeyed Aubrey and parked the bus away from the house, some of the zombies looked towards them but the bus didn't make enough noise to attract them.

"Alright Bellas, we will need to clear all of the walkers out in order to be able to stay for a while, Me, Stacie, Lilly and Jessica will go and clear them out, Chloe and Lucy, stay here with Beca." Aubrey said before pressing the door control button on the control panel.

"Why can't I come?" Lucy pouted, Stacie smiled at Aubrey who looked shocked.

"Lucy, it is dangerous for you, if you really want to help then tell us when there are more zombies coming." Aubrey offered, Lucy seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

"And Chlo? Take care of Beca, we will be back soon." Aubrey said before pulling out her machete from it's sheath, Stacie had equipped her shotgun and Lilly got out her throwing knives and Jessica looked around, realizing that she didn't have a weapon.

"Jess, you can use my knife, just be very careful with it." Chloe said giving Jessica the hunting knife.

"Thanks Chlo, take care of Beca we will be back soon." Jessica smiled before following Aubrey, Stacie and Lilly who were already outside the bus.

Chloe sighed and brushed some of the hair from Beca's face, her eyes scanned over Beca's facial features, first she looked at Beca's perfectly shaped jawline and ran her fingers over them delicately, then she looked at Beca's tiny nose and bobbed her fingers on it, smiling slightly to herself, lastly she looked at Beca's lips and ran her fingers over them, they were cold but at the same time they still felt smooth and delicate, Chloe sadly smiled at Beca before leaning down and kissing Beca's forehead, which was still burning hot.

"Oh Beca, please wake up, I don't know what I will do without you, you are my best friend and I-I l-love y-you..." Chloe whimpered, tears forming in her eyes once more, she sniffed and wiped her tears but it was no use, the tears kept coming ad eventually she gave up trying to wipe them off.

Meanwhile Aubrey, Stacie, Lilly and Jessica were killing the zombies, Aubrey slashed through them while Stacie went up close to them and shot them in the head. Lilly was throwing knives at them, surprisingly all of them landed in the zombie's heads and Jessica was surrounded, there were three zombies around her, it was hard to kill zombies because she only had one hand to do it with.

As the zombies got closer to her she swung the knife around slashing two of the zombie's necks off, the last zombie grabbed her by her 'still intact' arm the last thing she felt was sharp pain before she screamed.

The second Aubrey heard Jessica scream she turned to her direction, what she saw shocked her, Jessica kicked a zombie which was in front of her and then held her wrist with her eyes wide.

"JESSICA!" Aubrey screamed as she ran over to Jessica who was on her knees, Aubrey huffed and slashed the zombie's head off.

"Jess? Jess?! Are you okay?! Can you hear me?!" Aubrey panicked as she knelt down next to Jessica.

"Goddamn son of a bitch took a bite out of me, I am so sorry Aubrey..." Jessica cried as she hid her face in her hand.

"N-no Jess, we can cut it off right?" Aubrey managed through her tears.

"We cant, I wont be able to do anything without hands." Jessica admitted.

"We cant kill you though, we need you!" Aubrey sobbed as she traced her fingers over the bite.

"You will have to though Aubs, I am bitten for god's sake!" Jessica shouted, Aubrey shook her head and pursed her lips.

"NO! There has to be a sort of cure! Maybe a vaccine! Come on Jess! Please just TRY!" Aubrey punctuated every third word with a desperate tug on Jessica's hand.

"Aubrey... it's too risky-" Jessica murmured but Aubrey cut her off.

"No Jess, don't say it, if you start to feel unwell then tell us and we will try to help you!" Aubrey pleaded as she stood up, Jessica thought for a moment before slowly starting to nod.

"Okay... but when I feel like it's time to shoot me, please, be the person who does that Aubrey!" Jessica stated before pushing herself up.

"I promise." Aubrey promised.

The two of them looked around and the zombies were now all cleared out, there was a lot of blood, there was some blood on Stacie and Lilly's clothing but everything else was fine.

Meanwhile, Chloe was massaging Beca's forehead when she suddenly heard a sigh escape the younger girl's lips.

"B-Beca...?" Chloe whispered, brushing some of the hair out from Beca's face.

"Hey Chlo..." Beca managed before Chloe pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, it was one of Chloe's hugs that were only reserved for her, she sighed and hugged back almost immediately, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Oh my god Beca, I missed you so much!" Chloe admitted as tears ran down her cheeks, in reply Beca smiled and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

"Beca what happened?" Chloe asked as Beca sat down next to her.

"I-I think I got clawed a bit, t-the zombie which attacked me, it t-tackled me onto the ground and while I was trying to keep it away, it waved it's arms around and I think that's when I was clawed, but I couldn't tell because Stacie shot at that exact moment and I did feel a bit of a burning pain but I thought one of the shotgun shells sort of pierced me, I am sorry Chlo..." Beca explained, her tone of voice showing regret for not telling Chloe, and she felt worse when Chloe frowned.

"Beca, it could get infected! You could DIE! You know very well I wouldn't be able to carry on without you!" Chloe admitted before putting a hand in front of her mouth, she wasn't supposed to say the last thirteen or so words.

"You wouldn't be able to carry on without me?" Beca asked, her cheeks showing a light shade of red.

"Well yeah..." Chloe said rubbing the back of her neck her cheeks also showing light pink.

"Hmm... well for the record I wouldn't be able to carry on without you either Chlo..." Beca smiled, taking Chloe's hands in hers.

Chloe smiled back before moving towards Beca who's eyes widened, Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's cheek. Beca couldn't stop herself from burying her hands in Chloe's hair.

"I love you Becs." Chloe said pulling away.

"I love you too Chlo, now come on, let's go see the others." Beca said smirking and standing up, she held her hand out for Chloe who took it as she stood up, the two of the walked out of the bus, hand in hand, they both squeezed each other's hands tightly in reassurance that they will always be there for each other.

 _"Forever and always..."_ just like Chloe said.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I hope this wasn't too bad, I am stressed out though, because of my exams and didn't get quite enough sleep so I am sorry if I missed any mistakes!**_

 _ **Also, Jessica's bitten! NOOOOO! There is a reason that she has gotten bitten for and that will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

 _ **And also... BECHLOE! Finally it's starting to really happen! Sorry for dragging it out for so long! But now it will start happening, especially with Chloe fussing over Beca in the next chapter. :)))**_

 _ **Anyways hope you guys have a good day/night! :)**_


	16. NOT A CHAPTER! :((((

_**Hey guys! SO first of all; I am sorry that this is not an update but I have got a few reasons, and as much as I hate leaving authors notes and not updating with an ACTUAL chapter, I feel like you guys deserve to know why this isn't a chapter.**_

 _ **Firstly, I haven't really been motivated or inspired to write lately, and I just need some time to get my motivation and inspiration back, as long as I do not have my motivation I don't think I will be able to write or do anything really.**_

 _ **Secondly, the chapter that I am writing is quite big, not in the usual 2k-3k boundary, and I haven't really had time to finish it yet, but I do hope you guys do like it, I should get it out by Sunday at the LATEST.**_

 _ **Thirdly, I have had a LOT of exams in the last couple of weeks and I am just a bit emotionally tired.**_

 _ **SO guys, all I am asking for is a bit of time to myself, I do hope you guys can forgive me ONCE more, and I am hoping to be able to write and update by Sunday. :)**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_


	17. The Plan

_**Hey guys! Finally got this chapter out! It was a pain but I finally got it! Now with my exams being officially over I will have some free time!**_

 _ **Also we are nearing the end guys! Maybe about four more longer chapters left! But I still have my other short side story to finish after this and then I will start on another Pitch Perfect story! :)**_

 _ **Anyways, short chapter! It was just a chapter to get over my writers block! Please guys! I need to hear your feedback! Even if it is just through PMs it would be lovely to hear suggestions or just any feedback in general! :)**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 13**_

"What the hell has happened?!" Chloe demanded as she and Beca got closer to the four girls, they all mostly looked surprised at seeing Beca awake.

"Beca!" Aubrey practically screamed as she ran up to the smaller girl, who was looking at Jessica who was talking with Stacie who was holding her wrist.

"Aubrey..." Beca breathed as Aubrey wrapped her in a hug, Chloe narrowed her eyes before she walked over to Jessica.

"Jess? What has happened?" Chloe asked, Stacie looked at her with a sad expression on her face and removed her hands from Jessica's wrist.

"Is she...?" Chloe trailed off looking at Stacie with teary eyes.

"Yes Chloe, she is, what are we going to-" Stacie got cut off when she saw a horde of zombies approaching.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Stacie yelled as she readied her shotgun.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled at Beca who was having a conversation with Aubrey who was smiling slightly.

"Chloe! What's-" Beca cuts herself off as she sees the zombies approaching them, Aubrey, who has noticed Beca looking away followed Beca's line of sight, gasping at realizing what was coming towards them.

"Gunshots must have brought them here..." Beca said her voice wavering slightly.

"Guys, we need to get inside the house! Beca! Grab your crossbow from the bus, Chloe grab the supplies we have in the bus, Stacie and Lilly work on getting the door open if you have to, Lucy get over here and help Stacie and Lilly, Jessica and I will make sure the zombies don't get near us!" Aubrey ordered, shouting from the top of her lungs as she pulled the machete out from it's sheath.

Beca and Chloe quickly ran to the bus, Lucy ran up to Stacie ad Lilly who were trying to pick the lock and Jessica and Aubrey were killing the zombies, surprisingly, even though Jessica was bitten she was still a good shot and did a good job of covering Aubrey as she killed the zombies.

Once Beca and Chloe got what was necessary they ran up to Stacie and Lilly who now had picked the lock, Buddy, was growling at the zombies, even though they weren't _that_ close and Aubrey and Jessica were now running towards them as well, as for Lucy, she was already inside the house.

Once everyone was inside they breathed out in relief.

That was however short lived...

After a few seconds of silence the zombies started banging on the door, effectively breaking through the door, there was however a bookcase next to the door and Aubrey and Chloe had quickly pushed it, effectively preventing anything going in or out.

"Well that's great! Now we cant go in or out!" Stacie complained, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Stacie?" Aubrey looked at Stacie.

"Yeah?" Stacie asked.

"Shut up." Aubrey said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Sorry..." Stacie pouted, knowing that Aubrey cannot resist her pout.

"It's okay." Aubrey cooed, going up to Stacie and giving her a peck before hugging her, Beca and Chloe subconsciously moved closer to each other and took each other's hands intertwining their fingers.

"Guys! Focus! I am bitten for crying out loud, Beca looks like passing out and no one is in a state to do anything! If we are going to survive, then we have to act like it." Jessica pointed out, effectively making everyone look at her and slowly start to nod.

"You're right, Beca told me that one of the zombies has clawed her, the wound must have obviously gotten infected, if we don't clean it out soon and get her medication then... she will turn, we need a plan like now!" Chloe said while beginning to move around, obviously looking for something.

"Lucy? Could you please go to the other room while we talk, this is an adult conversation you see." Stacie said, kneeling down next to Lucy.

"But I would understand..." Lucy pouted but stopped at seeing all of the adults in the room looking at her, making her feel even smaller than she already is, "Okay..." Lucy trailed off as she walked to another room.

"Aca-huddle now!" Aubrey demanded.

Everyone gathered around Aubrey a few seconds after they heard Aubrey's demand, "Right, Jessica might turn anytime and Beca has an infection... we need medication for Beca and as for Jessica, she will help us in whichever way she can until her time has come, now any ideas on where to get the medicine from?" Aubrey asked which made everyone look around and shake their heads a few moments later.

"Thought so, well _I_ have an idea, there is a town, not too far from here, we could raid a pharmacy, hell we could even get some supplies while we're at it." Aubrey said, putting emphasis on the word 'I' she smirked at seeing everyone slowly nodding.

"Alright well, Chloe and Beca, you two sit this one out, Stacie, Lilly, Jessica and I will check out that town, until then, you two should look around, we could be here for a while, as for Lucy, make sure that she keeps herself busy until we get back." Aubrey said, her tone of voice filling with determination and hope.

"Alright Aubrey, be careful, and remember if it get's too risky, then don't risk it." Beca said, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence as she shivered.

"We will be fine Becs, we will get you the medicine." Aubrey said as she pulled Beca into a hug, feeling the smaller girl shaking against her.

"Becs, what's wrong?"Aubrey asked concerned as she felt the smaller girl shake against her.

"It's Jessica, I will probably never see her again..." Beca sniffed as she broke away form Aubrey and looked towards Jessica who was playing with Buddy, and of course the puppy wagged his tail and barked happily.

"You will Beca, i promise." Aubrey stated seriously.

"You cannot promise something like that Bree, you cannot promise that she wont turn, you cannot promise she wont get shot or eaten alive, you cannot promise anything, the only thing that you can promise me is that you will take of her and take care of yourselves of course." Beca said, looking deep into Aubrey's eyes and putting her hands onto the taller girl's shoulder.

"Then I promise that we will take care of ourselves and get you medicine." Aubrey promised, smiling at Beca in reassurance.

Stacie sighed as she walked towards the other room, as she opened the door Lucy fell forward.

"Lucy? Were you listening to the conversation?" Stacie asked suspiciously, but she was however unable to keep the slight smile off of her face when she saw Lucy's face flush red in embarrassment of being caught.

"Only a little bit..." Lucy answered innocently.

"Well Lucy, we will be going to get medicine for Beca, you should stay here until then." Stacie said.

"I know, c-could I come along?" Lucy asked and Stacie felt like the world just stopped.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how dangerous it is out there?!" Stacie whispered, her voice sounding more like a plead, for Lucy to stay.

"I know, but I know how to hide! A-and I am also a b-big help! I can stay close and I will be on my best behavior at all times!" Lucy pouted, but at the same time, she was stating the truth. Lucy had been a big help over the last few months, she has done things which saved lives and she also takes things seriously and she pays attention when asked to.

Stacie sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Aubrey is going to kill me..." she trailed off, saying it more to herself before hesitantly nodding, Lucy smirked in victory.

"Yes! I should probably get ready!" Lucy whispered as she ran out of the room, smiling at the person she walked past by, and that person was none other than Aubrey she smiled back at the little girl before leaning on the door frame, she smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"What am I going to do with you?" Aubrey sighed making Stacie jump.

"Holy shit! You scared me!" Stacie whispered but smiled at the same time.

"You know that she will be in a lot of danger Stacie." Aubrey pointed out.

"I know, but she needs to learn what the world is really like out there."

"You're right, but I don't like this, if she will be in trouble Stacie, you need to depend on your reflexes to save her." Aubrey said before smiling at Stacie slightly and walking out of the room, leaving the brunette alone to her thoughts...

* * *

 ** _Alright_** _ **guys, next chapter will be longer and since I got my inspiration back it will be longer and it might be out sooner than you think, and also, guys do not be afraid to review! Please tell me what you think of the story, even if it is in a PM! I would love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **Now you guys might wonder two things; One, when is Bechloe going to happen? There will be Bechloe fluff in the next chapter! :) And two, why does Aubrey tell Stacie to rely on her reflexes instead of telling her that she will help when Lucy is in trouble? Well obviously Aubrey is a type of person who let's someone learn form their mistakes, she is however NOT saying that she won't be there to help when something more serious happens to Lucy she is just letting Stacie learn how to take care of a child, if that makes sense, if not then I am sorry! I am just super tired! :D**_

 _ **With that being said, I shall get working on the next chapter! :)))**_


	18. The Beginning of The End

_**Hey guys! So I didn't really have much time to write! I am busy with life and family basically... Plus we are nearing the end... :( The next chapter will be long and it will unfortunately be the last, but however I have started a new story called Trouble, I think it will be my next main story! :) But anyways; Enjoy this chapter! :) Not much to say apart from there is Bechloe fluff and I hope you guys enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 14**_

"Alright guys have you got everything?" Aubrey asked for like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

"Yes Aubrey we have everything, now we need to go!" Stacie said back for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

"Just... making sure..." Aubrey trailed off casting her eyes over Lucy who had her hair tied up in a messy bun and had a little pink backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Aubrey asked, kneeling down next to Lucy who was excitedly bouncing on her feet.

"Yup! I am so excited, I will be on my best behavior at all times! I pinky promise!" Lucy said as she extended her pinky to Aubrey who looked more confused than ever.

"Just wrap your pinky around hers." Stacie whispered into Aubrey's ears. As soon as Stacie said it Aubrey extended her pinky to Lucy in a firm and uncomfortable way and as soon as she wrapped her pinky around Lucy's the little girl squealed.

"Alright, it is 3pm so we have about five more hours before the sun begins to set. The sooner we start going the sooner we get there and the sooner we can start looking for supplies." Stacie said going to the front door.

"Wait, are you seriously bringing Lucy with you? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Chloe asked as she sat down next to Beca on a couch.

"It is, but she desperately wanted to come along! And she used the cute puppy eyes on me so I couldn't resist." Stacie grinned as she made a hand gesture for Lucy, Aubrey, Lilly and Jessica to follow her.

"Alright, we will be back sometime after 8pm, if we get into too much trouble, then we will send a flare, that is your queue to come and help us." Aubrey stated before opening the front door.

A chorus of bye's and be careful's were heard, and the final noise that was heard was the sound of the door shutting, then there was a deafening silence.

"So Becs, should we clean out your wound and then try to make a use of our surroundings? Such as maybe seeing if the TV works?" Chloe asked standing up from the couch that she sat on.

"Okay yeah that's a good idea, let's get down to it then!" Beca said also standing up kneeling down next to Chloe who was going through a little plastic bag which contained their remaining supplies.

Beca looked at Chloe's face, silently studying each and every one of the older girl's actions, Beca smiled slightly at the cute little confused face that Chloe made when she pulled out a tampon from the bag.

"Bec? Why is there a tampon in the bag?!" Chloe asked worryingly, Beca giggled (not like she would ever admit that) before replying, "Well it is there in case if we uh... start bleeding from our-" Chloe cu her off by placing her hands on Beca's mouth.

"Okay! I do not want to hear anymore of it! Let's just sit you down in a chair and clean your injury!" Chloe smiled before pushing the sleeves of Beca's T-shirt to the side to see Beca's injury better.

It form a distance it would look like a normal scar, but actually it was more than that. The zombie managed to claw Beca pretty bad, you could practically see into her flesh. As Chloe carefully touched it Beca hissed and winced at the same time.

"Beca if I am going to disinfect it you are going to have to try to not wince or move around." Chloe said, with a patient look on her face, Beca just pouted which made Chloe giggle.

"Aww, don't worry Becs! I will get you a lollipop after we are finished!" Chloe cooed which made Beca glare daggers at her.

"I do not want a lollipop..." Beca mumbled, almost quiet enough for Chloe not to hear her.

Chloe scoffed before pouring some of the disinfectant onto several tissues that she had put together. Beca started to slowly hum to calm herself as Chloe got closer and closer...

The second that the disinfectant covered tissues made contact with Beca's arms she practically screamed.

"Shhh... it's okay Becs, it's okay... just try to think about something nice." Chloe whispered as she quickly kissed Beca's flushed cheek.

"Okay, I can do this..." Beca murmured to herself while blushing slightly.

Chloe started humming Titanium as she put the tissue onto Beca's injury, Beca still flinched but afterwards the pain that Beca was feeling was bearable.

After a few minutes Beca's injury was all cleaned up and Chloe had wrapped a towel around it. She smiled slightly when she stood up, but seeing Beca's sad face made her kneel down in front of the smaller girl.

"Becs? Is everything okay?" Chloe asked concerned as she caressed Beca's cheek lightly, smiling when Beca leaned into her touch slightly.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about the girls being out there you know? And I feel like if anything was to happen to them I would be the one to blame because I made a mistake by not telling you guys that I was injured earlier." Beca admitted looking down at the floor, fiddling with her hands.

"It's not your fault, we cannot control everything that happens Beca. The only thing that we can do now is hope that _our_ girls are okay." Chloe said, placing her hand under the younger girl's chin and lifting her face up so that their eyes meet.

Beca gulped as she looked down at Chloe's full lips flickering back every now and then at the redheads eyes.

Chloe's breath hitched when she saw Beca looking at her lips and found herself looking at the brunettes lips seconds later.

Chloe's face began to move forward until the two girl's foreheads were pressed together, the looked at each other lovingly, Chloe caressing Beca's cheek while Beca had her hands wrapped around Chloe's neck.

The two of them looked at each other's lips one last time before they closed the distance between each other.

It was just a simple kiss, neither of them moved their lips, their lips were still, savoring the contact. Beca found herself addicted to the redheads lips the second she tasted them and the same goes for Chloe towards Beca.

A few seconds later they pulled away smiling at each other, their eyes met and they found each other giggling slightly before bringing their foreheads together giving each other a peck before completely moving away from each other.

"I had wanted to do that for a long time..." Chloe admitted, being the one to blush for once which made Beca smile and caress the older girl's cheek.

"Me too..." Beca whispered before standing up, pulling Chloe with her.

"Should we go and cuddle on the couch? Until they get back at least?" Chloe offered.

"I'd love to." Beca smiled, reaching for Chloe's hand and pulling her along to the couch where the two of them lay down next to each other and fell asleep together.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were at the town, currently fighting a smaller horde of zombies, Stacie and Jessica were attacking from long range while Aubrey and Lilly were killing the zombies from close range.

When they finally killed all of the zombies surrounding them, their eyes glued to something big in the distance.

It was a helicopter, however it wasn't like they could use it, mainly because it was burning and mainly because it was trapped underneath one of the crumbled buildings.

"God damn, so the military did try to help..." Jessica wondered out loud.

"Yeah it sure seems like it, anyways we better go and look around in the shops, should we split up?" Stacie asked.

"Stace I think it would be safer for us to stay together, but then again, if we split up we have a better chance of finding more supplies." Aubrey replied.

"I think we should split up." Jessica said.

"I think so to." Stacie agreed.

"My brother was abducted by aliens." Lilly whispered, terrifying everyone around her.

"Okay, it will be me and Aubrey and the rest of you; Stacie, Lilly and Lucy, you guys can go and look around on the other side of town, but do be careful!" Jessica said.

Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other and hugged each other tight, before pulling away from each other and heading opposite ways.

* * *

"So how are you holding up Lucy?" Stacie asked as the three of them walked towards one of the pharmacy's.

"I'm scared, these thingies look really weird, what are they?" Lucy asked curiously as she reached for Stacie's hand.

"These are zombies Lucy, they came back to life after being dead for a long time." Stacie explained.

"Do you think my daddy would be one of _them_?" Lucy asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"Lucy, to be honest with you, I am sorry but I do not know..."

"Well, my daddy is strong, he is a soldier!" Lucy said, her mood brightening up slightly.

"Is he...? Well, I'll be dammed..." Stacie murmured under her breath.

The rest of the short walk was spent in silence, Stacie looked around and saw some of the trees moving in the distance, she narrowed her eyes and saw something, or someone watching them from the distant tree.

"What the hell?" Stacie thought as she tried to get a better look but the figure had disappeared.

"I must be going mad..." Stacie thought before looking forward and arriving at the pharmacy.

"Huh, weird, the door is wide open, I guess that means that I should be going inside, and you two staying out here and keeping watch." Stacie observed.

"No, could I come inside with you? Please...?" Lucy said as she put on her cute puppy dog eyes, the eyes that not even Aubrey Posen could resist.

"Oh my god fine, Lilly keep watch, and try not to set fire to anything." Stacie commanded as she and Lucy walked inside the pharmacy.

"Weird, there is a lot of military based equipment here." Stacie commented as she observed the objects around her.

"Is anyone there?!" A voice called out from one of the rooms in the pharmacy.

"Yes! Where are you?" Stacie asked as she and Lucy walked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"In the locked room! Please help me!" The voice called, it sounded more like a male voice, a voice that she could have sworn that she had heard before.

The two of them quickly found the room, and it was indeed locked, Stacie bit her bottom lip as she pulled out a hair clip from her pocket.

"Luce? Could you find something long and sharp?" Stacie politely asked the younger girl who immediately nodded.

"Your voice sounds familiar, have we meet before?" Stacie asked as she leaned onto the door.

"I don't know, well I guess we will find out in a couple of minutes." The voice answered.

Lucy ran back to Stacie a couple of seconds later, she extended her hand and Stacie saw a nail file in her hand.

"Thanks Luce." Stacie said before kneeling down in front of the door and starting to pick the lock.

The door opened less than ten seconds later, revealing a dark room with flickering lights and blood almost everywhere, but the thing that caught Stacie's eyes was the fact that the person was none other than Adam.

"Oh my gosh! Adam!" Stacie whispered as she ran to Adam, who was clutching his upper arm.

"It's you! You were part of the small group that we have helped!" Adam said in realization, his face breaking out into a small smile.

"What happened?" Stacie asked as she observed his wounds.

"M-my group is gone, the dead attacked us, there was hundreds of them, the attack was unexpected, that's why most of my group was massacred in less than five minutes, I managed to get away, but one of the undead managed to take a bite out of my upper arm, I have ran here and locked myself in, I would have opened the door but I lost the key to it, but anyways, you are not safe here, Aaron and his group have taken camp about a mile from this town. Their camp is at the northwest, you might ask how I know this, I had to ran past their camp, their defenses are tight but not impossible to get through. I would help but I don't think I will be going anywhere anymore..." Adam managed, going into a fit of coughs after he had finished his sentence.

"I'm sorry, what can we do to help?" Stacie asked, looking down.

"Please, end my suffering, I helped your group, please just help me. I have been bitten, I don't want to be one of them!" Adam almost shouted, "There is no going back, once you are bitten, that's it. No cure, no going back, there is nothing that anyone can do." he added.

"You want me to kill you?" Stacie whimpered, she had never killed _anyone_ before, by anyone meaning living people.

"Yes, I do not have long left. It would be dangerous for me to stay alive. My father, he is with the military, last night, a military helicopter had landed six miles from here at an abandoned military base, if you want to get out before the bombing starts, I suggest you look there." Adam suggested.

"Will the military get us to safety? Where will they take us?" Stacie asked, her eyes filling up with hope.

"Yes they will, they will take you to the military base in Canada, it is safe there, but you will have to be quick Aaron and his group might be out to get to the helicopter as well." Adam suggested as he tried to move into a more relaxing position.

"Remember; The dead isn't what you have to be afraid of, it's the living that gets you." Adam noted before taking out a gun from his belt, attached to his hip.

"Now please, I got one more bullet, shoot me in the head and I will be thankful..." Adam sighed as he went into another coughing fit.

"Okay, thank you Adam-" Stacie said but got cut off by Adam, "No. Thank YOU for listening to me and doing this for me." he finished smiling at the two girls in front of him.

"Goodbye Adam, thank you for your help, you have given us hope when there clearly wasn't, you have given us supplies which helped us survive, you have given us more time, thank you." Stacie said, tears showing in her eyes.

"Goodbye...and t-take care..." Adam said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Stacie took a deep breath and lined the gun with Adams head and put her index finger onto the trigger, she pulled Lucy into her. After one last look at the man in front of her she squeezed her eyes shut.

BANG!

* * *

"What was that?" Jessica asked as she and Aubrey put supplies into some bags that they had found in the general store that they were currently in.

"I don't know, it might have just been something falling down." Aubrey said as she put more supplies into the bags.

"I don't know about you but that sounded a lot like a gunshot to me." Jessica noted.

"It might have been, lets hurry up and then we can check it out." Aubrey said looking around carefully.

"This apocalypse sucks huh?" Aubrey asked, trying to make conversation, Jessica smiled lightly before nodding gently.

"Yeah it does, you know; I really would have liked to see what graduation would have been like for us you know? I would have really liked to know what it is like to win a championship, or what it would truly be like to be a Bella." Jessica admitted.

"I know-" Jessica cut her off, "And now that I am going to die god knows when, I won't ever get the chance to find out!" Jessica cried.

"Jess, you do realize that you will get to see Ashley again, the ones we have lost those early days, you will get to reunite with them and I PROMISE you that we will never ever forget you." Aubrey said as she pulled Jessica into a small hug, both of the girls were crying and were hugging each other really tight.

 _"Don't you forget about me..."_ Jessica sang quietly in a different tone of voice, it sounded like a plead. A plead to never forget about her.

"We will never forget you, now come on, until your time comes, you can still help us out." Aubrey said, lighting up the mood slightly.

The two of them got interrupted by a voice in the distance, it sounded like someone who was the same age as them and it sounded like a woman's voice.

"Okay sir, I will look for survivors and report back to you as soon as I find any!" The voice said, clearly talking to someone over a radio.

"Oh my god! Could that be the military?!" Jessica said a bit too loudly.

"Who's there?" The woman cautiously asked, the girls could hear her footsteps getting louder and closer.

"W-we are survivors!" Aubrey said standing up with her hands next to her head in a surrender position.

"No way!" The voice said in genuine surprise seconds later a woman in military uniform appeared from behind one of the shelves. She had long brown hair and green eyes which held concern in them.

"My name is Captain Allen, but you can call me Georgia. Pleased to meet you." George said as she extended a hand as a formal method of greeting.

"Oh my gosh!" Aubrey exclaimed as she took the hand extended towards her which made Georgia smile.

"Are you okay? How many of you are there? Is anybody injured?" Georgia asked generally concerned.

"We are okay, for the moment. Jessica here is bitten, we have another five members, we have another three of our group on the other side of town looking for supplies, and another two at our current base." Aubrey explained bouncing on her feet slightly.

"There are seven of you? Wow, how long have you been surviving out here?" Georgia asked as she looked around.

"A couple of months, I think about maybe four or five?" Aubrey answered.

"I see, well I guess that the helicopter that I came with is for ten people, you are more than welcome to come with us! Now, how about meeting the other members of your group?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

* * *

 _ **Oh my gosh! Is there a possible hope for getting out of America? I have another six weeks, and I have also began to work on another story called Trouble which is basically a typical Beca with a bad attitude and Chloe being the one to change that.**_

 _ **Also! BECHLOE BECHLOE BECHLOE! FINALLY! :)))))))))**_

 _ **Anyways, I had to stop there otherwise I will have nothing to write for the last chapter (which is the next one I'm afraid). However, there are about two other alternative endings for this story so I will have to write them as well! They will be there just in case if you guys are not really happy with the original ending.**_

 _ **Now guys I want to do something special for the last chapter as a thank you for all of you following; What I need from you guys is to leave a review, or Private Message me about any ideas that you have got for the last chapter and I will see if I can add them in! For example if you guys say that Beca's Dad somehow made it to the base then I could add that in really simply. In summary guys, if you guys want anything in the last chapter (no smut!) or want me to add anything into it then just say so! Just leave a review, tweet it to me on twitter (ThatNutCracker) or just simply PM (Private Message) me if you are too shy, and I will add your ideas in! :)**_

 _ **So anyways, I hope I will get some ideas to put into the last chapter from you guys and I will see you guys in the next chapter! :)**_


	19. Victory, but at what cost?

_**AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END!**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Shouted Aubrey in surprise and happiness Georgia just giggled and nodded.

"Yes, we have a lot of space, it is definitely enough for you and your people, besides; if there are survivors out there, we need to help them. Now come on, we only have three hours left before the last helicopter leaves." Georgia said smiling.

"Of course, could you please help us carry these bags?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah sure, we need to find the other members of your group-" Georgia said but she got cut off when they heard the door to the store open.

"What the-" Georgia mumbled but cut herself off when she saw that it was Stacie, Lilly and Lucy.

"Oh my god! You're safe! What happened?" Aubrey said, running up to the other three members of the group.

"I had to kill..." Stacie said before breaking down and leaning onto Aubrey's shoulder.

"What? Who?" Aubrey asked in a shock.

"Adam... We found him in one of the pharmacy's, he was bitten, he told us where Aaron's base is and he told us about the military as well. He says his father is with the military." Stacie mumbled.

"I saw someone from the military come here so we thought we would follow them." Stacie added looking up and her face changed from sadness to surprise.

"Oh my gosh!" Stacie almost screamed when she saw Georgia standing in front of her putting a hand onto Aubrey's shoulder.

"You're with the military?!" Stacie demanded as she broke away from Aubrey.

"Yep, our orders are to find survivors and help them." Georgia answered while looking at Stacie with a smile.

"Wow, we need to get back to Chloe and Beca!" Stacie said in complete awe.

"Wait you have a kid with you?!" Georgia asked as Lucy came out of hiding behind Lilly.

"How old are you sweetie?" Georgia asked as she knelt down in front of Lucy.

"T-ten..." Lucy answered simply slightly stuttering, Georgia in reply stood up with her eyes wide and muttered a "Bloody Hell."

"Should we go and get Beca and Chloe?" Stacie asked saving Lucy from eing asked

"Yeah, let's go!" Aubrey answered, reaching for Stacies hand and beginning to walk towards the exit.

The six of them walked out of the store, Aubrey, Stacie and Lucy were at the front, Jessica was slightly behind them, walking slightly slower and looking a little bit paler than normal, Lilly and Georgia were walking at the back.

"So uh, I'm guessing you're Lilly?" Georgia asked rubbing the back of her neck as she looked at Lilly.

"Yes." Lilly answered blushing lightly.

"Um that's great uh soo... Do you like women?" Georgia asked before her eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut, "Shit sorry about that, I don't know what happened there, I was gonna ask if you like cinnamon..." Georgia added trying to hide her blush, Lilly smiled and Jessica just giggled.

"Yes." Lilly answered smiling.

"Great that's great!" Georgia said ending the conversation, her face still flushed red.

The rest of the journey to the house was spent in silence, Aubrey and Stacie led the way with Lucy, Jessica was walking really slowly, sometimes needing to lean onto someones shoulder to walk and Georgia and Lilly walked in silence, Georgia was occasionally sneaking glances at Lilly.

After about twenty minutes they finally got to the house... It was surrounded by the undead, some of them were banging on the door and some of them were just walking around the house.

"What the...?" Aubrey as the six of them walked towards the house.

"Shit! The house is surrounded, what are we going to do? How are we going to get them out of there?" Jessica panicked before going into a fit of coughs.

"Hey Jess don't strain yourself, we will find them!" Aubrey reassured going up to Jessica and giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Find who?" A voice from behind them asked, it was Beca, but she had a busted lip and one of her eyes were a bit purple.

"OH my gosh!" Aubrey whispered as she hugged the tiny brunette tight, she noticed that Beca didn't hug her back and she pulled away quickly.

"Where's Chloe? What happened?!" Aubrey asked concerned.

"She's... she got... taken... by Aaron's group... they... they also s-shot Buddy! He was so small how could they do this?! And now Chloe's gone as well! FUCK!" Beca spat her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Oh my god! We have to save Chloe!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Where would she be? We have no idea where she was taken away..." Beca said, on the verge on tears.

"I know where Aaron's base is...Adam told me, me and Lucy came across him when we went into one of the pharmacy's to look for some medicine. He was bitten, he told us that his father is with the military, I was the one who... helped him..." Stacie trailed off, looking at her feet.

"Stace, it wasn't your fault, we have all killed, but only because it's necessary, I think everyone knows that by now, it's a part of survival." Beca reassured pulling Stacie in for a short hug.

"Thanks Beca." Stacie smiled.

"So where are we headed?" Jessica said, holding her wrist, she was sweating and she was pale.

"We need to pick up a few things, we need bulletproof vests, I don't suppose the bus works?" Georgia said gesturing to the bus.

"Nope, the zombies wrecked the bus..." Beca answered.

"Well then the bus got wrecked..." Stacie snickered.

"OH my gosh, grow up Stace!" Aubrey said, rolling her eyes.

"Aubrey! Did you just roll your eyes?!" Beca demanded.

"No..." Aubrey replied, glaring at Beca.

"Whatever Posen, now come on! We need those bulletproof vests, but where will we get them from?" Beca asked looking at Georgia.

"We have them, we just need to get to the Military Base before nightfall, if we ran it would take about 45 minutes to get to the base. We need the energy, but it would be less dangerous to fight in the light of day, however if we walked it could even take up to two hours and the sun would set at that point but we would be able to fight more effectively if it came to that... So option one; We run there, or at least TRY to and we get there before the night sets. Option two; We could walk there which could even take up to two hours, BUT we could save up some of our energy in case we need to fight." Georgia explained.

"Oh shit, both of these options seem good enough, but if we would get there earlier, then we could still rest up for a bit and then attack Aaron's Group and save Chloe..." Aubrey pointed out.

"Good point, we might still have salvageable military vans, we could take them and drive to Aaron's base, now question; Where is his base?" Georgia asked looking at Stacie for an answer.

"Adam said a mile from the town, northwest..." Stacie answered.

"Very good, we might be able to pull this off, once we save your friend we can get on the helicopter and fly off." Georgia said smiling.

"Alright! Lets go Aca-nerds!" Beca said in hope but Aubrey's voice stopped her.

"Hold on; Did you just say 'Aca-nerds'?" Aubrey asked, stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, problem?" Beca asked biting the insides of her cheeks.

"Not at all... Now come on, we have to make a run for it before we either get noticed or time runs out." Aubrey stated.

"You're right, we can take a few occasional little breaks, like a minute to catch our breaths, Stacie, how will Lucy take the running?" Beca asked.

"I'll carry her if I have to." Stacie said seriously.

"What about Jessica?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm fine, we can take a minute break per mile?" Jessica stated and asked at the same time.

"Yeah good idea, are you guys ready?" Aubrey asked, recieving nods from everyone.

"Lets go, lets see if the months worth of cardio lives up to it's expectations shall we?" Beca asked rhetorcally as the group egan to move.

By the time they had reached the town the sun was ready to set, they had about two hours before it completely set, the sky had began to take on an orange tint, the clouds had began to turn pink making the sunset even more beautiful than it already was.

The group had began to run after they had gotten to the edge of the town, at first everyone ran pretty well and really quick, but by the time they had reached two miles Jessica started coughing and she even coughed up blood.

"Jess you okay?" Aubrey panted as she walked up to Jessica who was covering her mouth in order to prevent more coughs escaping.

"Yeah, just *cough* fine, it was just a lot of running." Jessica replied, faking a smile at Aubrey who didn't look convinced at all.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey asked one last time to make sure.

"Yes, definitely." Jessica said nodding her head towards Beca who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Alright then, lets keep moving, we have about 1 hour and 45 minutes left until the sun completely sets." Georgia said, wiping her forehead and letting out a heavy breath.

The group had began to run again, stopping at every mile for a few minutes before beginning to run again. Lucy was surprisingly taking it pretty well, but of course she was little and she had more energy than adults. Everyone else, apart from Jessica was taking it pretty lightly as well, the months of cardio that they had done when the world was normal was actually living up to it's expectations.

They had made it to five miles before Jessica collapsed, holding her chest tightly and breathing out heavily, coughing up blood once again.

"Oh my god!" Aubrey almost screamed as she jogged over to Jessica who was a few meters behind her.

"I-I'm fine, I just tripped on a r-rock..." Jessica stuttered as she shivered, Aubrey cocked an eyebrow and put her hands onto Jessica's forehead.

"Jess, you are really warm, I think you have a fever..." Aubrey trailed off biting her bottom lip to stop a few sobs coming out.

"I-I'm fine, I can make it, only a mile left, I-I think I can almost s-see it..." Jessica said holding back a few tears.

"No Jess, you will only hurt yourself..." Aubrey pointed out but Jessica, who was already in a kneeling position, was having none of it.

"Aubrey, please, I can do this, I promise..." Jessica pleaded.

"Alright, but you are staying at that base once we get there." Aubrey said but it sounded more like a plead or a demand.

"Okay. Let's go then, we need to be quick!" Jessica pointed out before beginning to jog forward, after a few seconds everyone had followed behind her.

After about 45 minutes they had made it to the military base, there was still an hour left until the sun set. Some of the sun had already disappeared over the horizon, making most of the sky orange. From the town they were in not two hours ago, there was a beach which had the ocean next to it, the military base was situated a few inches from the water. The gate for the military base was chained up, there were also like ten padlocks on the gate, which led to a lot of confusion from everyone around Georgia.

Georgia sighed as she pulled out a set of keys from her pocket and began to unlock all of padlocks which all loosened the chains as they opened.

Finally after what seemed like hours the gate was open and everyone let out a relieved sigh as they all went inside.

"Oh my gosh! Georgia! You are back!" A young boy shouted running up to Georgia and hugging her, he didn't look older than eleven years old and he didn't really seem to realize what is going on in America, he didn't seem to notice the zombies or anything.

"And you found more people!" he added excitedly.

"Alright Jimmy cool it, they are survivors remember." Georgia responded smiling nontheless.

"You found more _survivors_ then, can we go?! I want to travel in the helicopter-" Jimmy stopped hen he saw Lucy.

"Oh my gosh! You're a girl!" Jimmy said his mouth agape which made everyone around him giggle, despite everything happening around them.

"Well done Jimmy, she is a girl, and her name is Lucy by the way." Stacie said smiling at the little boy, "And we are all girls here by the way." she added chuckling lightly.

"Nice to meet you Lucy!" Jimmy said smirking at Lucy, holding his hand out for Lucy to shake. Lucy looked at Stacie with a questioning look, as if she was asking for _permission_ to shake hands with Jimmy.

"Go ahead." Stacie mouthed at Lucy who seemed to brighten up and she reached out and shook hands with Jimmy.

"Alright Jimmy, how about you go and show Lucy what you have been working on?" Georgia suggested which made Jimmy snicker and rub his hands together in excitement.

"Alright! Come on Lucy! I will show you what I have been making!" Jimmy exclaimed and he took Lucy's hand and led her away.

"Who was that?" Beca spoke up for the first time after what seemed like hours.

"Oh he is my little brother, he has no idea what's going on here whatsoever, but he is a good kid. He is also very handy and very... shall we say imaginative? What he is showing Lucy is something that he had made on his own. He had made a remotely controlled siren, the siren itself is very loud and he had tested it before, that's why I put up the padlocks, t make sure that he doesn't attract too many unwanted visitors. The siren is just a little box but like I said, there is also a remote for it, one bad thing; you can only remotely start it it if it's in your 50 meter radius and you can only start it remotely." Georgia explained as she led them to one of the military trucks.

"I see, he seems very smart." Aubrey complimented smiling.

"He is-" Georgia started but Beca cut her off.

"Oh my god! These military trucks have guns placed on them?!" Beca asked, her mouth agape.

Yup, a real shame people didn't come here first, they might have just had the chance to survive." Georgia said sadly.

"We could use these, we could assault them under the cover of the night, we could even take the siren to make sure the zombies are distracted somewhere else!" Beca said, brightening up.

"Great idea!" Everyone around her said.

"Alright so how about we wait three hours? 11pm is the time when it is the darkest, we would have until about 2am before the sky begins to light up again, so I say we get some rest." Georgia said.

"Okay great! Who is a really good shot?" Jessica asked, Aubrey and Stacie pointed towards Beca who looked at both of them as if they were crazy.

"Wait what?" Beca asked looking at both of the girls with wide eyes.

"You are a good shot Becs, we will need that when we are saving your girlfriend." Stacie grinned, saying the word girlfriend only to make Beca flustered.

"I guess we will need that when we are saving my girlfriend." Beca said, winking before walking away, leaving Aubrey and Stacie to stare at each other dumbly.

"What the hell?" Aubrey mumbled but before she could get anything else out Stacie started to hysterically laugh.

"OH my GOD! Now WE KNOW how they WERE FOUND! Hahahahah! They must have been TOO LOUD HAHAHAHAHAH!" Stacie laughed holding her stomach and making Aubrey stare at her with wide eyes.

"Babe I don't think that's how they were found, but good guess." Aubrey pointed out but laughed nonetheless.

"Are you suggesting that maybe we were followed?" Stacie asked her mood changing from amused to serious and worried at the same time.

"Maybe, I don't know yet, but for now, we should get some rest, we will need it for later." Aubrey suggested as the two of them settled on a couch which was near the gate.

"Alright... I love you baby." Stacie said as she pecked Aubrey's lips.

Aubrey who seemed taken back took a few seconds to respond to Stacie's sentence but she said "I love you too." after those few seconds have passed, after that the two of them settled into deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **THREE HOURS LATER...**_

"Alright everyone! It is time to wake up!" Georgia said standing next to the military truck that they will be using for the assault.

Aubrey and Stacie were the ones who were there first, Jessica and Lilly soon followed after that, Beca and the kids were the ones who were there last.

"Georgia? Can me and Lucy fly the helicopter? I know how to fly it!" Jimmy asked enthusiastically.

"Jimmy, we will get to that." Georgia said before clearing her throat.

"Okay, so while you were all sleeping I found some bulletproof vests. We will need to rescue your friend and get out pretty fast, because the shooting will attract unwanted attention around us so once we have rescued your friend, we will need the helicopter somewhere to land in order to pick us up. Question is; We need someone to create a distraction so we can make sure we are all okay, but who will it be?" Georgia finished, looking at the girls in front of her.

Aubrey looked at Jessica who was about to talk but she cut her off, "We will cross that bridge when we get to it." she said glaring at Jessica who suddenly took interest in the ground.

"Very well, Lucy and Jimmy will come by with the helicopter and once the distraction is created, they can land it and we can get out." Georgia said as she handed out the bulletproof vests.

"Wouldn't the helicopter create a lot of noise?" Beca asked.

"The siren will make a much bigger noise, which will rule out any other noise in about a two mile radius." Georgia answered as she put on the vest.

"Wow two miles? That's insane..." Stacie trailed off, her mouth slightly agape.

"The sirens have to be loud in order to be able to properly protect the citizens, something that these sirens probably aren't good for anymore." Georgia answered.

"Okay alright, I want to say something first; First of all, I love all of you. I cannot believe that we came this far and have actually survived. I cannot be more thankful to the people surrounding me today. It is truly a disaster that we have lost most of our friends, they will always be remembered and even though we wont see them in pictures, we will see them in our memories and we can only hope that we will see them again in the afterlife. I will be perfectly honest with you now; I had not expected to survive and I truly thought that we will all be dead in the first couple of days, but that all changed when I got to know you all, and even the rest of us who are no longer here. I had come to realize that I need to put my trust issues to a side and actually need to start trusting again, and I trust all of you, with my life. Once a Bella, always a Bella..." Aubrey finished, a tear had managed it's way on her cheek, a tear that Stacie had reached out and wiped away.

"Once a Bella, always a Bella!" everyone around her shouted before they nodded at each other and walked towards the truck.

"Alright, me, Stacie and Jessica will be in the back, Beca will man the gun, Georgia will drive and Lilly will sit in the front with Georgia, alright?" Aubrey said, the question at the end merely making sure that everyone around her is sure of what they are doing.

"We can do this three ways, loud and dangerous, quiet and sensible or loud and sensible, which one?" Georgia asked.

"Which one is the loud and sensible one?" Beca asked.

"Glad you asked; We attack them from a farther distance, decreasing the chance of any of us getting hurt." Georgia answered.

"Wouldn't the helicopter attract their attention?" Jessica asked.

"Jimmy will land the helicopter at about a mile away from the base, when I fire the flare, Jimmy will fly the helicopter over to us." Georgia answered once again.

"Oh and I also left some weapons in the back of the truck, we all know that close ranged combat wont make us last for long." Georgia said letting out a deep breath.

"Alright, lets do this, good luck everyone!" Stacie said before getting into the back of truck, Aubrey and Jessica followed suite a few seconds later. Beca climbed onto the truck and stepped into the hole in the rear end of the truck which had the machine gun in it. Georgia and Lilly got into the truck and Georgia started the engine after Jimmy had started the helicopter.

After the helicopter flew off Georgia reversed and then accelerated, making the truck jolt forward.

Most of the journey was silent, mostly everyone was fighting their nerves and making sure that they are all armed.

When they were getting close Georgia had slowed the truck down slightly, careful as to not attract attention.

"Ah shit, this will be harder than I thought..." Georgia murmured as she looked at the base which was full of people.

Georgia sighed before she decided to speak up, "Guys are you ready? I will stop here and you guys in the back and Lilly should get into cover behind the truck in the instant second that I stop it, then Beca will start to fire, after everything looks clear we will rescue your friend and then send the signal. I must warn you that this will put all of your lives at risk, so if you are going to panic, then do it now." Georgia said, joking with the last bit of the statement, trying to brighten the mood.

"Alright, I will get close to the end of the truck and the second we stop we run for it and get behind the truck, when Beca starts to shoot we all shoot, no panicking around." Aubrey said as she walked over to the end of the truck.

Georgia stopped the truck far away from the base and quickly got out, helping Lilly in the progress, once everyone but Beca was behind the truck Georgia said, "Ready." and with that the chaos began...

Beca pulled the trigger and the machine gun immediately started firing, she got about three people in the manner of five seconds as they were unaware. Aubrey, Jessica, Georgia, Stacie and Lilly started shooting as well, Aubrey and Stacie came out from behind the truck and strayed getting closer while Georgia, Lilly and Jessica were attacking from the sides.

"Shit!" someone from the base screamed as one of the explosive barrels exploded.

After like ten minutes of shooting there were quite a few zombies stumbling their way towards the entrance to the base.

"Oh fuck! We need to get into the base!" Beca shouted as she started to shoot the zombies, all of the zombie's attention was drawn towards her with all the noise that the machine gun was making.

When most of the base and it's surroundings looked clear Beca jumped out from the machine gun and made her way towards the base with everyone else behind her.

Beca kicked open the gate and it practically flew open, there were a lot of dead bodies on the ground and there was also that disgusting smell of blood and charred skin assaulting everyone's nasal passages.

"Oh look! The dykes are here!" A familiar voice shouted from one of the buildings.

"AARON!" Beca practically screamed.

"What, are you here to save your girlfriend?!" Aaron shouted before he came out from the building holding Chloe as a hostage, he was holding her in a choke position.

"CHLOE!" Beca screamed as she began to take a step forward.

"One step and she will die, either you all let me kill you, or she will die..." Aaron chuckled darkly as he reloaded his revolver.

"NO!" Beca screamed.

"I am giving you a count to five before I put a bullet through her head and kill you all." Aaron said as he visibly held Chloe tighter.

"One." he counted, Stacie and Aubrey gulped while Lilly and Beca looked at Aaron with wide eyes.

"Two." he counted again, the atmosphere completely changing.

"Three."

"Four."

"Fiv-"

BANG!

Aaron's eyes widened and he let go of Chloe and fell to the ground. Everyone looked around and saw Georgia standing behind Aaron.

"How the?!" Beca tried but didn't manage as she ran up to Chloe and hugged her tightly, tears spilling from both girl's eyes.

"Oh my god!" Beca gasped as she cupped Chloe's face and gave her a long lingering kiss on the lips.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Aubrey asked as Georgia came to them.

"When I heard Aaron I quickly ran to the back of one of the buildings and I managed to jump down without making a lot of noise when Aaron got to the count of three, after he got to four I aimed the gun and at five I shot him." Georgia explained smiling, before she pulled out the flare gun and shot the flare into the sky.

"No time to celebrate just yet, the zombies must have obviously heard us and-" Georgia cut herself off when she saw like five zombies heading towards the truck.

"-they will come here, oh god, we have to acitvate the siren and we need to make sure someone stays behind to attract the attention, but who?!" Georgia asked frantically.

"I will." A simple answer came from behind Aubrey, it was Jessica.

"Jess-" Aubrey started but Jessica cut her off, "Aubrey I think it's time, during this battle I barely stayed standing, I want to do this, one, last, time. I want to help, and I want that to be the last thing I do. I want to make sure you all get out. You all better mention me once or twice if you ever decide to tell this story." Jessica said coughing once before managing a smile.

"No..." Aubrey whimpered as she was pulled into a hug by Jessica.

"It's okay, at least I will die for something good." Jessica reassured, which didnt help Aubrey's crying one bit.

"Jess... take care of yourself, promise me that when you see all of those we lost, you will tell them how you died, that you died helping your fellow Bellas out, one last time." Aubrey pleaded, everyone was now gathered around, a few tears rolling down everyone's cheeks.

"I will, thank you so much for all of these months, it has been so special and I wish I didn't have to go this way." Jessica cried as she saw the helicopter getting closer to them.

"Once a Bella..." Aubrey started and Jessica smiled.

"Always a Bella..." Jessica finished it off, "Take care of yourselves and never let go of those that you care the most." she added sniffing before she took the siren and it's remote and ran out the gate looking at the group once again before she pressed the remotes starting button, which started the siren.

All that everyone could hear was the sirens and an ear piercing scream before the helicopter landed a little bit farther away from the base as the truck was blocking the way.

The group ran over to the helicopter and quickly jumped inside. A few seconds after they were all inside the helicopter gained altitude and flew off towards the ocean...

Lucy had stood up and hugged everyone before settling into Stacie's lap...

"Well it's over..." Aubrey managed through her tears.

"Yeah it is..." everyone around her said, all of them looking forward with a sad look on their faces.

"Jimmy why dont you turn the radio on?" Georgia spoke up after a few minutes of silence, knowing that no one was going to speak any time soon.

"Alright!" Jimmy said before pressing the play button on the radio.

 _It's been a long day, without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

Beca looked up and started softly singing the lyrics to the song, followed by Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey and Georgia.

 _Damn, who knew_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we been through_

 _That I'd be standing right here talking to you_

 _About another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up look at things different_

 _See the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days._

 _Hard work forever pays,_

 _Now I see you in a better place..._

* * *

By the time they got to the borders of Canada the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, giving the ocean a nice orange tint. The whole sound of the ocean waves crashing into each other was relaxing everyone as they still try to progress what actually happened. Stacie and Aubrey were cuddling and so were Lilly and Georgia and Beca and Chloe. Lucy was curled up in Stacie's lap, letting the tiredness take over and falling asleep...

Tomorrow will always be a new day, with new choices and with more opportunities but the most important things are; It's another chance to start again and it's another chance to make things right. In other words; It is a new beginning...

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Omg guys! I am honestly right now on the edge of crying! I cannot believe that we have finished this! And more importantly I cannot believe that I had so many of you reading and supporting! Thank you so much! Thank you to every single one of you who's reading this! Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favorited! It means so much to me and had encouraged me so much! THANK YOU! :)**_

 ** _I WILL ALSO PUBLISH THE THREE ALTERNATIVE ENDINGS SOMETIME BEFORE SATURDAY BUT THEY WILL BE SHORT! NO LONGER THAN 1000K!_**

 _ **I would like to say that after I finish my other story Trouble, I was thinking of doing maybe a Season Two to this story, I mean I have a few ideas for it so after Christmas (or maybe even before :P) I was thinking of writing it! If you guys want me to then I will! :)**_

 ** _Anyways_** _ **thanks again guys! For reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! Like I said it means a lot! :) And I hope you guys enjoyed the longest chapter that I have ever written! :P And sorry for any mistakes that I have left out! I am very tired and I have been working on this chapter for hours. :)**_

 _ **See you guys later! Until then have a good day/night! :)**_


	20. What the hell? (Alternative Ending 1)

_**This alternative ending is set when Aaron is holding Chloe in a choke position, and he shoots her before Georgia could stop him...**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **ALTERNATIVE ENDING #1**_

 _"Oh look! The dykes are here!" A familiar voice shouted from one of the buildings._

 _"AARON!" Beca practically screamed._

 _"What, are you here to save your girlfriend?!" Aaron shouted before he came out from the building holding Chloe as a hostage, he was holding her in a choke position._

 _"CHLOE!" Beca screamed as she began to take a step forward._

 _"One step and she will die, either you all let me kill you, or she will die..." Aaron chuckled darkly as he reloaded his revolver._

 _"NO!" Beca screamed._

 _"I am giving you a count to five before I put a bullet through her head and kill you all." Aaron said as he visibly held Chloe tighter._

 _"One." he counted, Stacie and Aubrey gulped while Lilly and Beca looked at Aaron with wide eyes._

 _"Two." he counted again, the atmosphere completely changing._

 _"Three."_

 _"Four."_

 _"Five." he counted, he smiled in a psychotic way before he pulled the trigger..._

 _BANG!_

 _"CHLOE!" Beca screamed falling to the ground._

* * *

"CHLOE!" Beca screamed as she sat up, hang on... WHAT?!

"Huh? What the fuck?!" Beca exclaimed as she looked around, she was in Chloe's apartment and Chloe was... sleeping right next to her... The sun was shining at Beca's face through the window next to the bed.

"What the hell... no that couldn't have been a dream..." Beca mumbled as she ran her hands through her hair.

 _"My laptops on Chloe's desk, my phone is next to me on the nightstand..."_ Beca thought as she took in her surroundings.

"Mmmm Becs?" Chloe mumbled as she yawned.

"Chlo?" Beca asked looking at Chloe, running her hand through the redheads hair.

"What happened Becs? Why are you up so early, it's only 9am, you usually sleep in... Did you have a nightmare?" Chloe asked concerned as she sat up as well.

"I thought you were... oh my god, that was... I had the strangest and scariest dream of my life..." Beca mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"What was it about?" Chloe asked, lying down across Beca's lap.

"It all began with me in the Radio Station playing my music, it was a very dark night and during the day time it was strange as well, like there were frequent power cuts and more frequent ambulances. I thought nothing of it and I started to make my way to your house as we had a movie night discussed. The rain was too heavy so I texted you and decided to wait by a bus stop until the rain lets up, I fell asleep for like an hour and when I woke up I had like a hundred texts and missed calls from you..." Beca said taking a deep breath and looked at Chloe who nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"Your last text was that you saw a video that went viral of a man eating a woman, no pun intended. I started to make my way to your house despite the rain and then when I was like blocks away there was someone in front of me who was stumbling, I thought nothing about it at first, but when I heard the groans I became concerned." Beca took another pause as she tried to remember.

"I had to cross the street to your house so I did and I had the feeling that I was being followed, I started to walk faster which caused me to fall over, I looked behind but there was no one there behind me..."

Beca continued to talk about her strange dream and Chloe had continued to listen intently, her cerulean eyes focused on Beca at all times.

After what seemed like hours Beca had finally gotten to what made her dream even worse; Chloe dying.

"And then Aaron, was holding you in a choke position, and he had a gun aimed at your head, he said he will give us to the count to five to decide whether we die or you get shot, he got to the count of five and... he... he shot you..." Beca mumbled a few tears spilling from her eyes.

"Aw baby, it's not real..." Chloe smiled as she wiped the tears and gave Beca a light kiss on her cheek.

"It was just so scary..." Beca admitted.

"I know baby, I know..." Chloe reassured stroking Beca's cheek tenderly.

"How about I bring you some Taco Bell for breakfast?" Chloe offered making Beca's mood brighten immediately.

"Baby you're the best, I love you!" Beca exclaimed as she hugged Chloe, who was still lying across Beca's lap.

"I love you too, I will just go and get ready." Chloe said as she got up from the bed giving Beca one last kiss on the cheek before going to get ready.

Beca sighed happily knowing that none of the dream was real, she leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes, not being able to stop smiling.

This was real, this is where she is supposed to be and this is where she belongs...

* * *

 _ **Wow that was like the shortest thing that I have ever written but I hope that you guys like it!**_

 _ **These Alternative Endings are just there for people who wanted a happier ending or not completely satisfied with the ending itself. :)**_

 _ **I will have the next two Alternative Endings out most likely today! :)**_

 _ **But until then have a good day/night! :)**_


	21. CUT! (Alternative Ending 2)

_**This alternative ending is set after the original ending. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 _ **ALTERNATIVE ENDING 2**_

"AAAAAAND CUUUUUTT!" Aubrey's voice ran out in the hall, eliciting relieved sighs from everyone around her.

"Wow we really finished it!" Chloe said excitedly bouncing on her feet.

"Yeah we did Chlo, do you think this project will be good enough for our English Literature teacher? I mean she did say something unique but I don't know if this is the type of unique project that she was aiming for..." Beca spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure that Mrs Blunt will love it! I mean we used green screens and an actual helicopter..." Stacie said smiling.

"Alright can I just asked something?" Fat Amy spoke up from the couch that she had requested to be dragged into the hall.

"Shoot." Aubrey responded.

"Why was I among the first people that were killed? I mean I'm Fat Amy the Legend for crying out loud! Are we even going to get paid for this?" Amy complained.

"Amy, your character had to die, after all you were just a minor character in the movie Amy, and so was CR, Denise and Ashley, no offence." Aubrey said as she shot an apologetic look towards all of the people that she has just mentioned.

"Alright, well I have to go and get smoothies, I will be back later." Amy said as she stood up, it was no use thought, everyone already knew that she and Bumper were going to meet yet again.

"Alright bye Amy." Everyone simply said waving at the blonde girl.

"Alright, so now we only have to edit out some of the bloopers, add the special effects and then show everyone." Aubrey murmured which drew out groans from everyone around her.

"You make that sound so simple." Beca said rolling her eyes.

"It is! We could get it done in ten days at the most!" Aubrey shot back and then she turned back to the camera.

"Well at least we don't have to do cardio..." CR murmured under her breath.

"Oh yes! After these ten days we will get back to doing cardio! I have decided to double the amount of cardio that we are doing for the amount of days that we have spent filming, do I make myself clear?" Aubrey asked smiling at the groans that she had gotten from everyone but Chloe.

"Ahem more enthusiasm please!" Aubrey said through gritted teeth.

"Yay..." everyone but Chloe said in a monotonous tone of voice.

"Oh yes! MORE CARDIO! Wohooo! Yayyy..." Chloe said enthusiastically but she trailed off and decided to stare at the floor when everyone shot her an icy glare.

"Alright, so now that the projector is working we are able to view these scenes on the board, so lets have a look at them right now shall we?" Aubrey said as she turned on the projector, making everyone's attention divert to the projector.

* * *

 _ **BLOOPERS**_

 _"Alright Beca, all you have to do is sit on your ass in that really comfortable chair." Aubrey said to the brunette who was laughing for the last couple of hours._

 _"What is so funny?!" Aubrey asked confused._

 _"Nothing... just nothing." Beca answered wiping her eyes._

 _"It's just... CHLOE FELL OVER AND THE MILKSHAKE THAT SHE WAS HOLDING FELL ALL OVER HER HAHAHAHA!" Beca laughed wiping her tears and struggling to breathe._

 _"God help me." Aubrey murmured as she rubbed her forehead._

* * *

 _Beca was sat in the chair, playing music for the first scene, she was looking absently at the laptop in front of her and groaning every two seconds._

 _When suddenly..._

 _CLANK!_

 _Everyone bursted out laughing as the chair under Beca fell backwards, Beca started laughing as well not being able to get up._

 _"Oh my god! HAHAHAHA!" Chloe laughed as she stumbled her way over to Beca who was rolling on the floor while laughing._

* * *

 _"CHLOE! I just saw sickening things out there! Like this naked man ran up to this poor woman and started eating her!" Beca said, trying to hold in a laugh._

 _"Wow really! He must have had a serious problem, or just a really high sex drive..." Chloe responded finally giving into the giggles which inevitable came when she finished her sentence._

 _"CUT!"_

* * *

 _"Beca that was a low blow!" Aubrey screamed._

 _"No it was a high blow actually!" Beca shot back._

 _"What the hell is a high blow?!" Chloe asked confused._

 _"Ladies stop fighting! I think we should call it a day, it's that time of month for Aubrey and that means she can get pissed more easily." Stacie suggested, Aubrey shot her an icy glare._

 _"Good idea!" everyone's voice ran out before the video ended._

* * *

 _"YOU FUCKING UNDEAD ASSHOLE !" Chloe screamed as she lunged at the actor aka zombie, who had a metal shin pad stuck on his face, it will be edited out in the final version though, it's just there to make sure that the actor doesn't get hurt._

 _"You" hit "do not" hit "DO THAT- OW SHIT!" Chloe screeched as the heels broke off and flew up into the air and managed to hit Aubrey who looked more pissed off than ever._

 _"Hehehe, whoops..." Chloe managed before Aubrey started to walk towards her with an angry look on her face._

 _"Hehe, I'm just gonna go over there..." Chloe laughed nervously pointing to the direction to a cabinet, she started walking quickly a few seconds later._

 _"CHLOE FUCKING BEALE!" Aubrey screeched as she began to run after Chloe._

 _The next ten seconds of the footage shows Chloe running away from Aubrey who looked really pissed off. Chloe was half running and half stumbling as she still had high heels on her other feet._

 _"CUT!" Aubrey shouted as she managed to tackle Chloe._

* * *

 _ **END OF BLOOPERS**_

"Poor Chloe..." everyone managed through a fit of giggles.

"Alright Bellas! Time to get editing!" Aubrey spoke up getting annoyed groans from everyone around her once again...

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this! I am not sure about this ending but I figured that it would make sense... Also these bloopers were just picked out from random scenes! :)**_

 _ **Anyways, have a good day/night! :)**_


	22. Campfire (Alternative Ending 3)

_**Hey guys this is the final alternative ending, I have a lot of ideas for Trouble, I have written quite a bit for the next chapter so I might get it out by the end of today. :) Season Two of Survival's Guilt is confirmed and I will start writing it sometime in December because I should have Trouble finished by then. :)**_

 _ **Anyways this alternative ending is set after the original ending, I wasn't really sure about this one, but I still hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :) There is also something after the author's note at the end! It is also set after the original ending. ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

 _ **ALTERNATIVE ENDING #3**_

"Wow that was a pretty good story Becs..." Chloe admitted. The Bellas had decided to take one last camping trip before Chloe and Aubrey graduated. They were currently sat around a campfire telling stories and grilling some bacon and chicken. This was their last night altogether...

"Heh thanks Chlo..." Beca trailed off trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah Beca, that was good and all, but why did I die?" Amy asked as she chewed on some bacon that she grilled.

"Well Amy you see... I had to make this story emotional, so you died to make the story emotional and so did Ashley, Cynthia Rose, Denise and Jessica." Beca answered.

"But that was a pretty exciting story I have to admit, it was... refreshing, imagine if that happened in real life though, it would be pretty cool, apart from Amy, Jessica, Ashley, Denise and CR dying, that really wouldn't be..." Stacie said.

"But then again, I wouldn't mind kissing Aubrey..." Stacie added with a wink.

"Not happening." Aubrey answered blushing lightly.

"Yeah Beca why did you add in the part with Stacie and Aubrey kissing, or even you and Chloe kissing?" Amy asked making Beca go red.

"W-well y-you s-see I just... I thought it would make it interesting goddamn it!" Beca lied.

"You only added that part in to make it interesting?" Chloe whimpered tears showing in her eyes.

"Chlo no that's not it..." Beca managed to say, her voice filled with guilt.

"Chloe she only added that part in because she is in love with you and she fantasies about it all night..." Ashley spoke up her eyes widening when she finished her sentence.

"DAMMIT ASHLEY!" Jessica and Beca both said at the same time.

"Wait what?" Chloe asked confused, not sure if she had heard Ashley right.

"Sorry I am really bad under pressure..." Ashley admitted her cheeks burning, "Sorry Beca..." she added, trailing off when Beca shot her a glare.

"HAHA! I knew it! Cynthia Rose you owe me twenty dollars! Pay UP!" Amy spoke up proudly.

"Aubrey you owe me ten dollars!" Stacie spoke up at the same time as Amy.

"Dammit Chloe!" Aubrey complained as she handed Stacie her ten dollars.

"What the- did you have a bet?!" Beca demanded her nostrils flaring in anger.

"Yeah... they-" Amy said pointing at Stacie and Aubrey "-had a bet about which one of you will confess their love for each other, me and Cynthia Rose had a bet whether you like Chloe or not, I guess I was right..." Amy answered calmly.

"But we are not in love Amy! Ashley had a lot to drink! Plus, I have a boyfriend so back off." Beca defended.

"I only had water though..." Ashley trailed off once more when Beca glared at her.

"Babe, I think we should stay quiet..." Jessica said, putting an arm around Ashley.

"'BABE'?! Oh my god! Beca you owe me fifteen dollars!" Chloe exclaimed as she held out a hand towards Beca.

"Oh my god! Why?! Dammit Jessica!" Beca swore as she handed Chloe fifteen dollars.

"You two had a bet about us?!" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"Chloe always thought you two were in a relationship, I however disagreed with her, so we made a bet." Beca answered.

"Fair enough..." Jessica said calming down a bit.

"I don't want to graduate..." Aubrey whispered after no one said a single word.

"Me neither..." Chloe admitted smiling sadly.

"But we have to, and after we graduate, it will be up to Beca to lead the Bellas..." Aubrey said, looking at Beca with a forced smile.

"You what?" Beca asked, not sure if Aubrey is high or drunk or just plainly out of her mind.

"The Bellas need to live on, I think you should lead them." Aubrey answered letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's decided! I will fail Russian Literature so I could be a Bella!" Chloe spoke up standing up, much to everyone's surprise.

"Chlo, are you sure?" Aubrey asked making sure.

"Yes, I am sure." Chloe answered walking over to Aubrey to give her a hug.

Beca let out a relieved sigh and couldn't help but smile. Chloe was going to stay at least one more year!

"More like so she could stay with Beca..." Amy whispered to CR who chuckled slightly, luckily no one heard.

"Well, the night is still young! How about we enjoy it a little? After all, some of us are leaving, we should enjoy it while we can!" Stacie suggested, a little sad over Aubrey graduating.

And so they did, they danced, sang, played truth or dare and of course they told more and more stories... All of them enjoyed the night, Aubrey and Stacie seemed to get closer and closer to each other as the hours passed by. Beca and Chloe of course laughed together and sang together all the time...

Morning came by soon, and it was time to pack up. The Bellas packed up and put everything back into the Bellas bus with a few tears in their eyes.

On the ride back to Barden the journey was filled with singing and everyone talking about what they want to do when they graduate...

Graduation Day was coming up and before they knew it Aubrey was receiving the 'Best Student at Barden University' award. That night was filled with tears and goodbyes, Stacie was the saddest one during that night. She knew that she would never see Aubrey again for a long time and that made it even worse.

However, when it was time for everyone to leave Aubrey ran over to Stacie and kissed her on the cheek and slipped a slip of paper into Stacie's pockets as they hugged.

It wasn't until the next morning that Stacie opened the slip of paper, it had Aubrey's number on there. Stacie smiled and chocked back tears of happiness... She still had a chance...

As for Beca and Chloe, they continued being best friends but that was okay...

After all, they still had two more years together...

* * *

 _ **Well guys that's it! That's the last alternative ending! However... I did write something under these author's notes... ;)**_

* * *

 _ **SEASON TWO TEASER :))))**_

"Aubrey! Pack up now! We have to leave!" Stacie shouted as she walked into the apartment complex.

"Why?! What is going on?!" Aubrey asked as Stacie dragged her to the clothes cabinet.

"Aubrey hurry up! Please! I will text Beca and Chloe! Just hurry up!" Stacie begged as she pulled out her phone.

"Stacie tell me what's going on!" Aubrey demanded her fists clenched tight.

"STACIE!" Aubrey shouted when she didn't get a reply.

"Shhh! They will hear you!" Stacie shushed.

"Who?! Stacie explain to me what is going on right now-" Aubrey got cut off when Beca and Chloe busted through the front door.

"Holy shit! Stacie did you see what's going on out there?!" Beca manged through heavy panting.

"How is that possible? I thought we were safe?!" Chloe whimpered tears showing.

"So did I-" Stacie agreed but Aubrey pounded her fists on the kitchen table.

"I swear to god if you don't explain to me what's going on I will stab a bitch!" Aubrey screamed.

"Could you scream that louder Posen?!" Beca whispered loudly.

"Aubrey... baby... they are back..." Stacie finally managed.

"How?! I thought we were safe! How did they get here?!" Aubrey cried, the last thing she heard was Stacie shouting and the last thing she saw was someone stumbling up the stairs to the apartment complex before her world turned black...

 _ **END OF TEASER...**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed that little teaser! :))))) Anyways I just wanted to say a final thank you to all you who read, reviewed, favorited and followed! It means a lot! :)**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_


End file.
